Powers Trilogy Book I: Powers Revealed
by The Duelist's Heiress
Summary: Mheralo Ishtar is no ordinary child. She is extraordinarily talented, she just doesn't realize it yet. But when items start floating, and she sees something that could never have been expected, her father, Marik begins to suspect something more.
1. Prologue

**Duelist's Heiress Author Notes:** This is technically my first Fan Fic, it's just not the first one I published. I hope you like it. Please read & review. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh!**

**

* * *

Prologue**

* * *

Mheralo Ishtar awoke with a shudder. She lit her lamp, allowing her eyes to adjust to the significant lighting change. The light flowed onto the clay brown walls, causing the light to be reflected across the room, giving the walls an appearance of glowing. Mhera, as she preferred to be called, stretched out on the bed, hands above and behind her head, as she would often be when pondering something important. She ran her tan fingers through her auburn red hair anxiously. Her almost icy lavender-blue eyes showed the same concern. Normally she would never awaken this early; something was out of the normal. Her father was on business, and wasn't due back home for a day or more. _Maybe he's back early, but that's highly unlikely, as I would be the first to know. My mind is probably playing tricks on me again._ Mhera quickly blew out the lamp when she heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. _Probably Odion checking in on me again, he's been doing that the past three hours. I think he has been working too hard; poor guy must be exhausted by now. I'll put a good word in for him when my father comes home. If anyone here deserves lighter work, it would be him. _

Mhera quickly feigned sleep when she heard the doorknob begin its turning. All she physically heard were the footsteps proceed to her nightstand, the sound of something being set on the desk, and the footsteps going back to the door. All she mentally heard was, _"I'm home, Mheralo. Sleep well."_ The door shut just as slowly as it had opened, and her father's footsteps grew fainter. _He shouldn't be home this early, unless it took less time than he planned,_ Mhera paused in mid-thought _but he is usually on time, never late, never early. He always plans things out by the book. I probably should get some sleep while I can, as this may be the last chance I'll have before more things are put into motion that will make sense when all put together, I hope._ Mhera lay back on to the light-blue pillow, an idea forming itself in her clever mind. The plan could wait to be put into action later that day, or tomorrow, she didn't know which one it was. She figured that the item on her desk could wait as well.

Mhera slid silently out of bed the next morning, her bare feet making little noise as they slipped onto the stone floor. She casually set her feet into her slippers, which were placed by the bed in a routine manner. Mhera proceeded to her small records desk, and looked at an envelope with her name, her full first name, written in her father's distinct handwriting. _Well, I think I know what this is._ She heaved a sigh. _It's my turn to do the robes again. They better have removed the plates in them, or I'll be taking twenty minutes more than I should have to. How many times does my father tell them? It seems like every time, I have to remove more than the last time I did them._ Her face brightened, as she remembered that most of them would be gone for the day. She could count on a few of them to always take the plates out of their robes, but that really was a small number of the robes that were washed.

_Don't just speculate open it!_ Mhera told herself. She took a silver handled dagger from her drawer, and carefully slid the equally impressive bade across the top. She then replaced it into its dark purple sheath. It had quite an impressive history, at least to her.

She pulled a folded piece of official looking letterhead with the logo of a museum. Although she wanted to read it, the muffled slam of a door jolted her into realization about what time it was. She could usually smell the beautifully misleading aroma of coffee brewing at this time every day. She didn't smell it this morning. She would be better off doing it herself with no takers, than someone, in this case her father, go into the kitchen and there not be any. Her father was usually unpleasant in the morning, more so without his coffee. Mhera preferred tea, as she thought coffee was too bitter.

Mhera proceeded to do her self appointed task. She almost tripped on the two steps leading to her door. She drowsily opened the door, peeking her head out into the dim torch-lit hallway. She then proceeded to the central room of the odd place she called home, though to her, it was a nice thing to have a big kitchen in the center.

She turned on the coffee maker after doing the necessary preparations. Taking a brown faded chair, she sat by the coffee maker, ready to pour a cup if her father should happen to walk in. She brushed aside an auburn lock as it crossed her amethyst-sapphire eyes. She heard her father's heavy boots, along with his voice in her mind._ "Have you read the note yet?" _She felt his gentle hands run through her hair and down to her shoulders. _"No. Should I have?"_ She asked with a somewhat forced smile. _"Do you _really_ have to ask such a question, Mheralo?" _He said irritably. Mhera avoided his question by pouring him a cup of black coffee. Once he had his coffee, Mhera usually found that her father was more inclined to actually speak with her, rather than using telepathy that was only possible because of her abilities. She smiled as she handed him his cup, or to put it more correctly, he took it from her gently, with the smallest smile one would ever see. The smile grew bigger as he took his first drink of the warm, throat soothing liquid. His smile was still present as he hinted, with his voice, "Go get the note, and meet me-" His voice broke off, and he resumed, softly, "I believe you know where to go." He smiled, showing his brilliantly white teeth, adding before she left, "Oh, and thank you very much for making the coffee. You know me all too well, although, not as well as your mother."

_Who did? _Mhera thought sincerely as she left the kitchen without another word. She brushed her beautiful auburn bangs out of her face with her graceful, yet strong hand as she entered her room. She stopped in front of a grand body-sized mirror. She looked at herself quizzically. People said she looked like her mother. Yet others would say she looked more like her father. Mhera could plainly see that they were both right. She had_ his_ eyes, _her _hair color, and a little of both _their _hairstyles. To the back, Mhera's hair fell straight down; to the front her hair was naturally in pointed locks. She had bangs like _his _as well. Now, her disposition could be on any end of the inheritance spectrum. Most of the time, Mhera exhibited her mother's gentle disposition, and the better portion of her father's. But faced with anything stupid or aggravating, she often had her father's short temperament.

She had something else, something that she couldn't explain from whence it came. She had abilities: Telepathy, Mhera could levitate objects, even people at times, and she felt she had a stronger mind than most.

She wondered how her brother was faring, as she hadn't seen him in ten years. She thought that he defiantly took after their father in terms of appearance, and in attitude. He had their mother's emerald green eyes, with an icy glaze from their father.

She had her mother's deep colored eyes, although Mhera's were the amethyst sapphire color of her father's. She was tall, slender, and surprisingly strong for a young fourteen year-old girl. She turned fifteen less than two weeks ago. She removed the white robe she was wearing, and pulling on a silver-gray short sleeve shirt, and black cotton pants, she found herself thinking back to before her brother left. She folded her robe, laying it onto the bed gently. She sat on the bed, knowing her father would not disturb her, for he knew it too. Today was the day Keimo Ishtar had left everything he had with his dear sister ten years ago. That was the story the dagger half told. Mhera's Powers made the other half clear. This is their story.

**

* * *

**Alright, that's the prologue. In the next Chapter, you'll meet Keimo, and an important choice will be made. Be ready for **Chapter Two: The Bond.** Signing off, Please Review. 


	2. The Bond

**D.H. A.N.: **Thanks to **Fallingwithstyle **for reviewing both my pieces. Here's Chapter One. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Bond**

Mhera was woken by the sounds of faint shouts, the voices belonging to her brother and father._ Oh great they're arguing again, I don't know how much more of this I can stand._ She sat up on the bed, twiddling her fingers as she did so. How could they argue so much, without thinking of how it would affect the innocence of their home? The two of them were like oil and water. Keimo and his father quarreled over sometimes -frivolous things. The arguments were often brutal. Fortunately, Odion apparently had the sense to take Mhera out of the room when an argument came. A sound of a door slamming across the hallway met her ears. Mhera wanted to speak with her brother, but she reasoned after he was arguing wasn't a good time. The two shared everything about themselves with each other, beyond what they would share with any others. Mhera was shaken out of her thoughts by the doorknob's turning. Someone entered with quiet steps and snuck up behind her.

Gentle hands pushed themselves onto her shoulder, "I've snuck up on you yet again, and I can see why you spend most of your time here. Quiet, quaint, but that is of your own desire, of your own design, isn't that right, my sister?" "These arguments, why do they anger you so?" Mhera inserted herself into the conversation.

"He will never understand me. I have a reason, but it should not matter to you. " He came from behind her to her front, looking into her eyes for the first time since their encounter. His emerald eyes showed a plan that caused Mhera to be very wary of anything he would say to her. Mhera was silent as he began his plight for his sister's sympathetic ear. "I have to get out of here, and I have a way to do so."

Mhera rolled her eyes, for she had heard these idle claims of escape before.Keimo reacted just the way one would have expected. "Don't look at me like that. I actually have something here." He waved an envelope in front of her nose. It had been opened already, and the contents re-stuffed hastily.

"What is different about this attempt, all I see is an envelope, with something inside. If I am to believe your story, you're going to have to give some proof. Keimo, use your head for something other than arguing. A mysterious letter just happens to fall on your lap, and you're going to take in its possible offer? Think about this for two minutes." "I've thought about this for much longer than two minutes, dear sister." Keimo's eyes seemed to reflect his present undesirable disposition. "Hello? Am I getting through that thick head of yours? This has "Bad idea" written all over it. Are you so stubborn that you cannot see that?" Mhera asked irately. Keimo did not answer her question.

"Keimo, please, you're ten years old, I'm five. Our difference in age is not a good reason to not listen to me, but it could be yours, and I respect that. But please listen. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't do this. Might I also remind you that I'm horrible at keeping a secret?" "You keep your own secrets pretty well, I want to share a secret of mine. I'm going to take this offer up. I'm leaving tomorrow." "Please, Keimo do not test me, I will tell Father, and he won't let you go." "I know you won't tell him. Because you don't even know where I'm going." Keimo sighed.

"If you're done, you may leave." Mhera stated anxiously. "No, not yet. I have to put myself at ease, as well as ensure that I have your complete trust." Keimo said. Mhera gave a relenting sigh, as she knew she couldn't persuade him to change his mind. "Alright, what have you got?"

"All in good time, Mhera. First we shall see if you are trustworthy," Keimo said mischievously. Of course I'm trustworthy, what has brought you to doubt that?" Mhera asked, hands clenched inside the pockets of her white robe. Her father's temper was beginning to make itself evident, much to her dismay, as Mhera attempted to keep it under control. Keimo removed a piece of paper from one of the drawers in which Mhera kept items of the like nature. Being something of a composer, Keimo wrote a poem that would become much more to one of its readers, who was in the room with him. The paper read:

**Bond of blood**

**Oath of silence**

**One Secret**

**Two heirs**

**Mysteries, which will be revealed in time with the bond of blood and oath of silence, until the two heirs meet again.**

"So, are we clear? If not, I have no reason to be speaking to you further." He waited for her answer, an eyebrow expertly arched. He was impatient, as he did not want to waste his time waiting for her to finally answer, but he knew the decision would not come easy. No decision like this would be easy to make, especially for his sister, who had never lived outside of their honestly quite comfortable abode, and faced anything of this nature.

Mhera hesitated before answering. "Keimo I'm just not sure. What will our father say?" Keimo smirked with "I don't consider him my father any longer, he may still be yours, but that is your foolish choice, then." A remark Mhera found a little off color for him.

Mhera then began reading the contract placed before her. "Give me the pen." She commanded Keimo with a tinge of guilt. She consented to signing the contract that felt like she was signing her young life away. " Now, you shall see why it is called the bond of blood." As a response to his own question, he drew his dagger across one of his fingers, and pressed it against the paper. He then gave the blade to Mhera. She just stared at it. It was beautiful, with its silver blade, and emerald imbedded in the handle. She duplicated the maneuver with great accuracy. "You're sure you won't get caught?" Mhera asked hesitantly. He answered her, "He won't be able to keep up with me, so therefore, won't catch me." Knowing her brother's response could be very unexpected, due to her doubting response, she waited for him to move.

He stepped purposefully towards her, anger in his eyes, an emotion that had its place in him; Mhera had never seen it, as he had never used it on her. His green eyes blazed with fury, and at the same time froze Mhera where she stood. His words were like ice. "You don't think I can do it. You think I am a worthless dreamer. You're just like him!" "Keimo… I-" Mhera started apologetically. "I don't care about your useless attempt to apologize!" Keimo then stormed out of her room. As his footsteps echoed through the hallway, Mhera wept in solitude. She then saw something that would be kept with her for a long while, something that would hold a place in several areas of her life, and her's alone. But for now, it was only a dagger Keimo had forgotten on her desk.

A voice entered her thoughts; one that she knew would provide her solace_ "Why do you weep, my Mheralo?" _"Father?" she asked hesitantly. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, another found its way onto her cheek. His voice was somewhat cold, but that was just naturally his tone "Yes, please, tell me what troubles you, Mheralo. Don't be afraid. I have to ask you something. What is your brother planning? I know you share a special bond with him. And I also speak with you." He smiled, although he was still behind her, so Mhera could not see it. "It seems that you are the mediator between us, although you should know it is of no use. You remind me so much of your mother. You're beautiful, no matter what anyone says." He then said something completely off topic from his monologue "I was thinking about going out tonight, and I was wondering if you would grace me with your company. It will get your mind off what troubles you." He then came in front of her. He took the somewhat disregarded chair that was beside his daughter's bed. His amethyst eyes almost narrowed. "Not answering me will get you nowhere, Mheralo. I shouldn't have brought your brother into this. He has obviously betrayed you." Mhera had summoned up her power of speech to aid her after that statement. "You are so callous, do you not see that it is you who has driven him to this insanity? You! No one else is to blame but you and he. I have been the only one he was able to confide in. I was the only one who would listen to him. No one else would listen. I can't handle anymore of this." She winced as he stood from the chair, as if she had been struck.

His voice almost wavered, yet it held its strength, as if he knew this statement was to come from his daughter's lips eventually. _Why has she suffered so silently? She has right to be upset; I've never seen her so distraught, of course I haven't spent too much time around her. I've had no reason to. _He almost squinted his eyes in sorrow. He really was to blame for her misery. "I have listened to him, but all he speaks of is this nonsense." "Nonsense? Is that what you think it is? Father, it's so much more than that. He has a dream of a better life, something beyond these walls. Don't tell me that you haven't done the same thing. You two are somewhat alike."

The father cringed at his daughter's words, and how true they rang. He had, but yet, he had chosen to return to his past, a past that to this very day was always behind him, jeering over his shoulder.

The daughter saw her father cringe. Her last words held a bitter sting to them that she hadn't meant them to possess. Her next words held remorse that was meant to be there. "Father, I am sorry. I did not mean for those words to be so effective." Her father took her hand gently "No, you're right, you possess no need to apologize to me." The subject changed itself abruptly, as the pair got the same odd look on their faces. "You still haven't answered my first question, Mheralo. Are you going or not?" Mhera smiled her signature smile, answering her father as she did so "Of course, just let me-" Her sentence was cut short as Odion ducked into the room. " I'm sorry, sir, but we have a situation that requires your immediate attention."

"_Can it not wait, Odion?" _He was speaking through some sort of mind communication. _"No, sir, it requires your immediate attention." _Odion said using the same method of communication. All Mhera saw was her father giving the messenger a hard look that could freeze one where they stood. The only way she knew that look was because she had been on the receiving end of that hard gaze many times before. Mhera, unlike her father, saw that the messenger meant what he said about the matter being urgent, although, as to what the matter was, the young watcher had no idea.

"Father, he speaks the truth about this matter being urgent. Please don't be so hard on him." Mhera cringed as his frosty glare was now focused on her, his eyes asking her "If you know that, perhaps you can tell me to what this matter pertains?" He arched his eyebrow to finish his inquiry. Her voice quivered as she answered his question in a revered whisper, "As to what the matter pertains to, I know nothing more." Her father only nodded in silent approval, leaving the room with his messenger close behind. Mhera started to pace about her bedroom, racking her brain as to, One: how did she know the messenger was speaking the truth, and, Two: what gave her the nerve to speak in a manner of that which she had just spoken to her father? Neither question was easy to answer, but one would be answered with a surprising prospect.

**

* * *

**

**DH: **That's the First Chapter. Hope you liked it.** Next Chapter: **Mhera's father remembers how her name came to be, and the horrible tragedy that the joyous occasion brought with it in** Chapter Two: The Eyes Have It. **R&R please. I can't do this without you.


	3. The Eyes Have It

**Chapter Three: An Heiress Chosen **

**D.H A.N.:** I hope you all enjoyed Chapter One. Here is: **Chapter Two: The Eyes Have It.** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Eyes Have It**

* * *

After the event was taken care of, Marik Ishtar found was found asking himself the same questions his daughter had been asking of herself in her bedroom. _How did she know? I have never been in the presence of someone so perceptive. Not that anyone could stand to be in my presence long enough for me to know. There is more to it, though, of that I am certain. I will ascertain Mheralo's use to me, although, when I shall be able to test her is what I desire to learn._ His thoughts then began tinkering with the different ways he could test her. He knew how to test the utmost use for her. If he could teach her to duel, she would make a fine Huntress. She already knew a smidgeon about the game. At her prime, a duelist such as she would become, with his expert guidance, would be hard to come by. A memory returned to him in the peaceful silence of his underground chambers… Five Years earlier

Marik found himself becoming over-ecstatic at the prospect of his beautiful wife, Filiron, bearing a third child. The fist had been given up for adoption eighteen months before Keimo was born. Now five years after that wonderful event, another joyous occasion would reveal itself.

His other two children held their mother's emerald green eyes as their own. He stood, just wishing that this one would hold his amethyst lavender eyes as their own. The one trait he wished them not to possess was the icy layer that his eyes possessed. If there were a most desirable combination of eye color that the genetic combination could provide, it would be _his _sapphire- lavender color with the depth that made _her _eyes perfect to gaze into. _The one who holds my eyes; he or she shall be destined for greatness._

His thoughts were broken by a strong, yet seemingly tired, voice, worn from exhaustion, in his mind _"Come see your daughter, my love, she has your eyes. If I'm not mistaken that was one of the things you were hoping for, is it not?" _Marik mused at how his wife always knew what he was thinking. _"Yes, yes, I'll be there shortly, my dear." _With that last statement, he brushed a lock of his platinum blonde hair from his amethyst eyes and left to be beside Filiron and his new daughter.

He entered silently as he wanted not to disturb the tired two. Obviously the process had been harder than expected. All that could be heard was faint breathing. The child was quiet and content, which was out of the norm for childbirth. He strode over to where Filiron Ishtar was laying comfortably on the bed, head propped up on a pillow. She opened her brilliantly green eyes, smiling softly as she did so; her tan face was framed by locks of beautiful auburn hair; which accented her green eyes with unparalleled certainty. "She looks like you." "She has your face, and hair; now how does that make her look like me?" Marik asked in a rare whisper. The question was answered without words as the newest addition to the family opened her violet eyes. Marik could have seen a look of determination within the infant's deep amethyst eyes, but thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Something told him that she would be destined for greatness. But first a name had to be established for the one who held his eyes. No name came to mind. _"May I suggest the name, " Mhera"?" It sounds beautiful, my Filiron, but it needs something more. " _Marik began twiddling his fingers as his mind began speaking itself. _"She needs something that makes her stand apart from anyone else." "She already does in your eyes. I can sense that she will be unique, as well as destined for greatness." _" I love you, Marik." Her breath grew weak, as a final word passed through her mind. _" Mheralo."_

_Present_

So that was what he called his daughter. The name was light, sweet, and rolled off his tongue nicely. _Why am I thinking about this now? All that brought this up was that conversation I held with her._ Wiping his tears away, Marik sighed, gently relieving the pressure that had been on his shoulders from sitting against a hard chair for two hours. _I must go see her. Her great destiny has been set into motion._

* * *

**DH:** I know it was sad. It just killed me to write that scene in, but it had to be done. I promise that this isn't the last you'll hear of Filiron. She'll sneak in every now and then. **Next Chapter: **A ring is nowhere to be found, and Mhera finds it mysteriously in her possession. Find out the ring's history in** Chapter Three: An Heiress Chosen.**R&R


	4. An Heiress Chosen

**D.H. A.N.: **Here is Chapter Three! Whee! Enjoy! R&R Please. Oh, and for those of you still lamenting the loss, I told you Filiron would appear later. In fact, she makes an auditory appearance in this Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three: An Heiress Chosen**

* * *

The young Mheralo Ishtar was awaiting no one to come in to the room where she was kneeling in meditative silence. A deep comforting voice broke her thoughts. "Miss Mhera, may I please speak with you?" She turned to see the half scarred face of her humble uncle. "To what pleasure do I owe this welcome visit, Odion?" Mhera had always had something of a problem addressing her uncle without adding the traditional title. His voice was full of respect for the untold heiress. "I wanted to thank you for coming to my defense in front of your father like that." "Please, don't mention that, I don't want to have to explain it to anyone else." "As you wish, Miss Mhera." He bowed, ever so slightly, as another person entered her room. Odion left Mhera with her unknown company. 

Mhera felt hands on her broad shoulders,_ His _hands. Mhera gazed past her shoulders, straight into her father's icy pale lavender eyes. Those eyes froze her where she was. His gaze was one of uncertainty, yet it possessed certain qualities that was meant to be looked at. "Why are you here, Father?" She asked rather coldly. "Mheralo, my dear, why would you ask a question like that? "

His voice changed from a warm tone to an icy one rather swiftly. "I am here… for you, Mheralo. You seem to have possession of knowledge that I find rather intriguing, to say the least. Tell me, how did you know that the message for me was important?" "I don't know, it just popped into my head. Please, don't yell." She hesitated, ready for the next verbal outburst, but instead, her father shook with fear. "Where is my ring… where is it, I know I put it somewhere." Mhera stood as her father fell to his knees. Mhera set her hand on his shoulder, careful not to disturb his perfectly natural blonde locks resting upon his shoulders. "Did I say something? " "No, Mheralo it is nothing that you have done, nor could have prevented." Her father's words sparked a memory that she had forgotten until now.

"_Remember, Mheralo, what I have shown you in your dreams. Remember...the ring is in your capable hands. Your brother tried to take the one thing that means almost as much to your father as you do. The ring is his last link with me. You are a link as well, yet you are not always with him. The ring is, and has been, his reminder of me." _The voice of her memory faded back into the subconscious of her mind.

Mhera stuck her hand into her robe pocket, and to her surprise there was something in it. She could feel that it was a box, one that would hold something small; a ring perhaps? Her father was facing opposite of her, so she removed it out of her pocket, and snuck a peek within. It was a ring of finely crafted silver with a piece of emerald green rock on the center. On the stone was a clearly seen carving of a flower; Mhera's mother's name originated from that word that was put on the ring in the form of a picture. _How did this get here? I can't answer that. But my father seems to have lost this, and I know he wants it back. I know I would._

Mhera took a very deep breath before tapping her father gently on the shoulder; she was hoping he would react in her favor, and not get the wrong idea. He ignored the tap. Mhera was a bit reluctant to tap him again, but she preformed the action again, which resulted in a soft almost inaudible response from him.

"Yes? What is it you want, Mheralo?" Marik asked quietly after two taps on the shoulder from his inquisitive daughter." I wanted to give you this. Now, before you get upset, please try and help me figure this out." Mhera showed him the ring. "I have no idea how this got into my possession, but I think it's yours."

Marik took the box gently from her, relieved and perplexed at the same time. _How did she get this? No one but my son knows where I keep it. _A thought crossed his mind_. Did he give it to her? _Marik quickly pushed that thought out of his mind as he remembered seeing Mhera remove it from her pocket. Mhera was waiting for an answer, but silent as her father contemplated the events that had occurred.

For now, their questions would remain unanswered. There was one question that could be answered, however. "You are correct in the assumption that it is mine. Thank you for returning it to me, Mheralo."

Being that she had seen the fine craftsmanship of the ring, Mhera's interest was aroused as to who had made it. She sat on the bed, all the while looking at her father's odd expression. "Why do you have one of those looks on your face? It's like your questions have been answered, but by answering them, new questions have revealed themselves that can have no answers for the moment."

_She's right again. Mheralo reads my face just like-_ Then, it hit him. She was still there. Marik possessed a less honed ability to read faces, but he could read his daughter's this time. "You have a question, Mheralo?" Mhera only nodded. Go on, ask it, my dear." "Father, if I may ask you this, who made the ring?" Marik smiled a small smile, "No one knows. It's from your mother's side of the family. She doesn't even know. She told me that in family lore the ring would choose the next heir or heiress of its gift." A thought crossed both their minds simultaneously. Had the ring chosen an heiress?

**

* * *

**

**D.H.: **Well, how is that for plot development? I am really enjoying writing this. I would probably put it up even if no one read it. Having people read & review just makes it that much more worthwhile. Thank You. **Next Chapter: **Mhera is finally able to explain some of the previously unexplainable circumstances. Marik, meanwhile beckons her down to a world she never knew existed, with a first test. Find out what happens in:** Chapter Four: The Chambers Below. **R&R. C-ya


	5. The Chambers Below Pt I

**D.H. A.N. :** Well I hope you all are ready for another Chapter. Here is **Chapter Four: The Chambers Below**. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Chambers Below **

The ring had chosen its heiress. Mhera was stubborn in her thoughts, which pulsed undeniable doubt as they coursed through her brain. _How could I be chosen? What gives me the right to accept the gift my mother had? It was my life that took all that she had. I don't deserve it, and even if I did, I don't want it!_ She finished the thought with a stubbornly irate sigh.

Marik once again read his daughter's doubting face, thinking, _She doesn't want the gift that has been chosen for her. She still blames herself for what happened those five years ago and that is what is making this so hard for her to comprehend. But she is the only one who can take this journey, wherever it leads. _His eyes closed, as if they signaled another side to the monologue. _She needs support as she goes forth on this journey. _His eyes opened again, once more signaling a change in his thinking. _But she needs as little as possible. _He thought resolvedly.

Mhera's voice broke his concentration. "Father, if I may ask you a question…" Her voice began to waver as she held back tears that seemed eminent. Marik responded by holding her gently, after which, Mhera half-buried her face in his shirt. His voice was soft as he caressed Mhera's auburn hair, with a comforting, "Go on, and ask your question." He gently wiped a tear from her amethyst-sapphire eyes.

Mhera breathed deeply before asking the most pressing question on her mind. She had never felt the need to ask the question, but this new development filled her with an almost unbearable doubt about what her father's answer would be should she have chosen to ask. The time to ask had come. "Do you ever blame me for what happened to my mother?"

"Never!" Marik's response was almost immediate. He would not place the blame on his daughter, for she was not to blame. All of the medical knowledge in the world couldn't have prevented the complications. "Don't blame yourself for that. I will not allow you to lament on this any further. It's a waste of your time, as well as mine."

An aroma floated gracefully into the room. An aroma that was easily recognized as baking bread. The aroma was an unusual form of a cue for a question from Mhera to her father. "You wish to dine in your usually solitary manner." Her father gave her a quizzical look. "What have you been reading?" Mhera shrugged with a soft, "The dictionary, why?" She got caught in his frosty glare that seemed to say, "You know perfectly well why, Mheralo." He answered her question with a much more simple wording. "Yes, I believe you are correct in your assumption." He brought his eyes to meet his daughter's, responding, almost coldly, "I will be dining alone, Mheralo. I shall be in to check in on you later." Dining alone was a common action in the home, whether intentional, or because everyone else had eaten. For Mhera, the action was usually a result of the second possibility. Mhera resumed her former reclining position on the bed, watching her father barely avoid tripping on the two steps leading to her door.

Thoughts were rushing through her brain, barely registering in her subconscious. _What is happening to me? I feel so… so strange. _She felt as if a new sensation was manifesting itself within her, creeping through the deepest parts of her mind, her body, and yet she knew them. What they were would be revealed in time.

The pleasing aroma tickled her senses once more. Mhera sighed with pleasure. Somehow the aroma always held comfort for reasons unknown. Maybe she would dine in the kitchen, or better, she decided to dine in the den with the skylight to her back, with soft moonlight passing through, just the perfect place to read. But first, she had to get the food.

Mhera went to the central room of the house, the kitchen, to grab two trays to load with a slice of hot bread, and a bowl of soup apiece. After doing that, she set her own tray down, and proceeded to keep the tray for her father from tipping over. The soup would stain her clothes, and be tremendously sticky if spilled on the floor. She went to the hallway that held her father's room, setting the tray down onto the semi-circular mahogany entry table, where her father would get it when ready.

Mhera proceeded to go and eat beside the skylight. Usually ravenous with hunger, Mhera would tear through her food, but tonight she nibbled her food in silence, thinking about the events that her mind was pondering. The odd thing about the soup was that it was bitter tasting, an odd thing for food she usually ate. Perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was usually anxiously always mobile. Not ceasing to move always drove her father crazy. Being her father usually finished dinner before she did, Mhera saw no need to rush her food.

When Mhera had finished, she went to retrieve the tray from her father's table, where he would always leave it for her. The tray wasn't there. Too many things were out of the norm for her comfort. She softly knocked on the door whispering, "Father, I'm here for the tray." After no response from repeating the process twice over, Mhera banged on the door out of pure frustration. She sighed, as her actions were of no use. She looked around the corridor out of pure curiosity. Unless her father requested for her to bring something to him, he specifically told her that she was never to enter this hallway, or the consequence would be more than she could bear. Mhera looked farther down the torch-lit hall, seeing something that looked perfectly normal at first glance. It was the hallway floor that grabbed her attention. Light could clearly be seen reflecting off the tiles before her. But strangely, a few rows from where she stood, no light reflections could be seen. The first notion that popped into her head was that those tiles might have been dirty, and thus lost their luster. Though instead of carrying that notion with her, her common sense kicked in, telling her that it was more likely that the tiles on which she stood would lose their shine before the ones ahead.

She moved to right before the reflection ceased. Stepping onto the darkened tile, she almost lost her footing. She stepped on another one, her foot going lower. The tiles formed a staircase!

Mhera wanted to go down spontaneously, with complete disregard for the possible consequences. The consequences quickly rushed through her brain, and without a second thought, Mhera proceeded into the darkness. When she came to the end of the staircase, Mhera saw nothing of interest, and was about to make her way back up the stairs. She stepped onto an unknown tile. Hearing a clicking noise, she glanced over her shoulder. Where there had been a wall to her left, there was now an opening, revealing a hallway similar to the one above. The clicking noise was the wall rising, while the tiles above returned to their original places. The hall was similar to the one above with the exception that these torches were dangerously close to going out, casting shadows in unusual places. She stepped directly outside the doorway. The wall lowered with a dull thud.

_No one has ever told me about this, I wonder why? _Mhera answered herself almost instantly. _Simple. You aren't supposed to be down here._ The voice was hers, and yet, it sounded strangely like her father's. She heard movement, and her eyes darted for a hiding place. She saw a closet on her left and hastily stepped inside. There was only one problem. It wasn't a closet.

It was another hallway with a door at the end of it. This hallway was unlike any other hall she had seen. The torches were very well kept, and the rings that held them were gold plated, rather than clay.

Mhera proceeded over to the doorway, whispering a mantra of "I'll just get the tray." The mantra was forgotten as soon as she opened the door and gazed at the room before her. She heard a gentle, cold voice behind her. "Impressive, isn't it?"

* * *

**DH:** I know I didn't put in everything I said I would in this Chapter, but bear with me as my brain explores new paths to the same end. Thanks for reading. I am not going to foreshadow this time, but I will give you the title, though. Next Up, **Chapter Five: The Chambers Below Part Two. R&R, Please**


	6. The Chambers Below Pt II

**D.H. A.N.: **Some of the events in this Chapter happen simultaneously with events in Chapter Four. There will be a ruler (One of those lines that I use to separate my author's notes from the story), or some other separating indication to let you know when the events become a single event. Or, better yet, maybe I should just let you figure it out for yourself. You'll find out what method I chose, as well as who snuck up on Mhera, (if you don't know already) but only if you keep reading. Anyway, I've spent far too much time talking, so here is **Part Two of The Chambers Below. **Please R&R. Ask questions, and give suggestions, as it will help me figure out what I need to clear up in later Chapters. Enjoy the reading.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Chambers Below Part Two**

Marik left Mhera's room with questions anxiously running through his brain. _What is happening here? Why do I suddenly think that after five years of minimal attention to her, I have the right to suddenly take this role with an odd proficiency? Though I sense that I am not the only one asking questions of this nature. Why do these questions always pick me as their target?_ He dismissed the thoughts, only after realizing that he had contradicted himself.

Marik turned around the kitchen into another hallway;_ His _hallway. He entered his well-kept room, only after making sure his mahogany side table was clear, as that was his part of the unspoken arrangement. He heard Mhera obviously struggle to keep the tray from spilling over. He waited a few minutes after the tray had been set to retrieve it. He was also at a dilemma as to where he would dine. His room would be far too obvious. There was another place though. His chambers would be the perfect place to eat. Perhaps he could get some of that nagging paper work done.

Marik retrieved the tray, and ran his left hand against the wall, gently applying pressure. He smiled with satisfaction as the sounds of mechanisms clicking were heard. Three rows of the lustrous tiles sank into the ground below. He descended the stairs quietly, stepping on a tile at the bottom. There was a simultaneous sound of clicking above, and to the left of him. The stairs had returned to their original positions, and the wall on Marik's left had given way to a hallway, slightly dimmer than the one above, but otherwise the same.

There was a reason for him coming this way, rather than just taking the staircase from his bedroom to the chamber. There had been reports of malfunctions in the entrance. He needed to pinpoint the problem and fix it. He then exited through the wall way, and stepped on yet another switch. He heard a clicking sound behind and above him as the wall came down, and the stairs lowered. The two tiles below were performing the same function, much to Marik's dismay.

He stepped out, barely avoiding spilling the tray himself, and proceeded to a hallway cleverly disguised as a closet. He opened the door and walked calmly down to the door at the end. He then opened the door, and stepped in, not bothering to lock it, for no one would disturb him at this late hour. He set the tray down gently on the desk. Papers of all concerns littered it, wishing to think they were organized, and he was left with just a little workspace. He would have to clean it at some point, but he never had time, until now.

_I better do it now, while my mind is on the task. This has been hanging over my head for far too long._ He sighed as he gathered his papers, preparing to put them into stacks. _Folders, how could I forget the folders? I don't see what good it will do to clear this desk, if I have nowhere to put my papers after the task is done. _Marik temporarily put the task aside once again in favor of the meal that would surely grow cold if he waited until after he finished his organizational task.

He finished the food in a decent amount of time, and took the stairs from the chamber to his room, tray in hand. He rummaged through his desk to find some of the manila folders he had for the purpose of filing. He couldn't find any. Where could they have gone? He was certain that they were here. He put the worries aside, as well as putting the tray on the end table outside his door. He noticed something that immediately caught his attention. The stairs were not present, which, if his memory served him, was opposite of the way it had been when he had entered. One person came to mind instantly. _I specifically told her not to come into this hallway! Odd though, when she went down, it functioned correctly, at least, that's what the staircase being up supports. I'll just have to try it myself._

He proceeded to apply pressure to the wall switch, which caused the stairs to appear. Descending down gently, he stepped on the bottom tile, once again leading to the sound of the wall moving, and the stairs returning to their original position. Marik took his time on getting to his chamber, knowing that he would find her there. He stepped a few feet behind her, and spoke in a gentle voice with a hint of coldness that would surely send shivers down anyone's spine if they weren't prepared for it. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Mhera jumped almost two feet off the floor. Her father stepped over to her, panic boiling inside her with every step he took towards her. "What are you doing down here, Mheralo? I am certain I told you never to come here… I guess I should have expected this… Well?" He finished his inquiry with a characteristic arch of his eyebrow.

"I came for the tray; it wasn't upstairs. I guess it's not here either. But, if it wasn't upstairs it has to be here." Mhera started her reply out simply, but it was on its way to becoming complicated beyond repair. Her father looked at her with an appearance of saying,_ 'It's not here, so it has to be upstairs.'_ He cracked an odd smile. "Honestly, Mheralo, you think far too much into such simple things. The tray's right where I almost always leave it for you."

Mhera stepped out of the doorway, and her father stepped in. "Since you're here, Mheralo, I have something for you." He had found the two items while looking for the folders, which he still hadn't found. One was an old leather bound journal; the other was a box that was longer than it was wide. "These will help you learn more about your mother's side of the family. Besides, it will give you something to read other than the dictionary." He handed them to her. The objects were dropped almost immediately, as Mhera wasn't really prepared for them. She hastily picked them up, and casually replied "I wasn't expecting you to drop them into my hands like that. If I go back the same way I came, will I end up back in the hallway or somewhere else?"

Marik chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, you won't end up in another dimension, you'll end up right back where you started." His mouth straightened "Now," He whispered coldly, "Don't come down here again. Is that understood?" Mhera only had enough nerve to nod "Yes". "Excellent, now, go and get that tray. It isn't going to pick itself up, Mheralo." Mhera then left.

Mhera went up the stairs, curious at why her father would put these obvious resources right into her hands without expecting something back. These thoughts were so heavy on her mind that she wasn't looking where she was going. Mhera had just exited the staircase, and bumped right into the end table. The rest was a blur before her eyes. _Don't fall! Don't fall! _She mentally screamed at the inanimate tray. She slowly opened her eyes, and to her surprise, the tray was floating in midair. As to what had happened, Mhera would figure out later.

* * *

**DH: **I hope I didn't spoil your suspense, but if I did, rest assured that there will be plenty more where this came from. I 'm not foreshadowing this time… Just kidding. **Next Chapter: **Mhera reads more into her mother's past and discovers more than she expects. Oh, and did I mention that her Powers get revealed too? Find out what happens in** Chapter Six: Powers Revealed. Please review Thanks!**


	7. Powers Revealed

**D.H.A.N.:** I'm back with a new Chapter. Starting with this chapter, I'm going to have a paragraph of thought from one of the characters. I'll usually make them easy to guess, but I'll never use names. I promise I'll toss some hard ones in here. As a treat, the first one is easy . Tell me what you think about this idea. There is a special appearance by a certain character in here too. Well, onto** Chapter Six: Powers Revealed**

A.N. 2:** Bold **text is written stuff that is read in this Chapter.

**

* * *

**_I am getting very mixed signals, something I'm not used to, and doubt I'll be fond of. But I don't think this is the last time I'll be on the receiving end of them, especially from my father. As for my powers, I'll figure them out eventually._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Powers Revealed**

Mhera held her left hand still, expecting the inevitable crash of the tray. It never came. She proceeded to the tray, which was still floating parallel to her hand. She grasped the tray in her right hand. She took the tray, which felt as though it was being gripped by her same strength on the opposite side. She released her left hand, and proceeded to the kitchen, thinking nothing more of it.

Mhera set the tray down on the counter with a sigh. This day had taken far too many twists and turns for her comfort. There was still food in the serving pots, a sign that her brother hadn't chosen to eat as of yet. She went to her own room, placing the book and box on her desk, and then went across the hall to her brother's door. She knocked somewhat hesitantly on his door. No answer came from within. "Keimo, you can't barricade yourself inside your room forever." Mhera was irritated at the fact that both her brother and her father seemed to be deaf when someone was knocking on the door. She banged on the door, pure frustration taking its hold on her once more. She turned the doorknob, throwing her full weight on the door. Mhera's hand slipped off the doorknob, and because of her momentum, was sent sprawling. She had made the incorrect assumption that Keimo had been against the door, as he would often prevent her entrances, and thus the door was extremely light. Mhera stood up and brushed herself off, gingerly massaging her arm. "Alright Keimo, enough games. I know you're in here!" _Please let him be here. _Mhera thought, waiting for any other sound aside from her own heavy breathing. Nothing came.

_Any second now, he'll come up behind me any second now._ Mhera told herself for what it was worth. Five seconds…ten seconds…fifteen seconds…half a minute…a minute passed without response. He was gone. She clenched her fists at how she could have let him go so easily right under her nose. It wasn't her job, but in hindsight, she knew she should have watched him after what he had told her. She rubbed her temples, half out of aggravation, half out of worry. _He had to left something; I just have to find it._ She sat gently on his bed, closed her eyes, absent-mindedly leaning her head back onto her shoulders, and sighing deeply. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Mhera felt truly relaxed. But the relaxation was short lived, as her mind's eye was acting out of norm, but it was for good reason.

Normally her mind's eye would produce random patterns floating gracefully through the blackness of closed eyes. This time, however, a white square could be seen getting bigger and closer to her sight. After a few seconds, she recognized it as an envelope. She opened her eyes. _Alright, I'm looking for an envelope. The question of the hour is, where?_ An unknown force pulled Mhera to her brother's desk. The envelope was easily spotted once some of the usual items were looked over. Mhera touched the soft white surface, somehow hearing Keimo's voice reading the words within. His voice was remorseful, yet it still held the fiery passion with which he had spoken to her before he left.

The voice read:

**To my sister:**

**I have left with no regrets to speak of. You may wonder why I left my dagger with you; it should be obvious that I want you to keep it, as you were always more adept at handling it then I. **Mhera could picture a smile on her brother's face that made her want to smile. The voice continued, **to quote a famous novel, in regards to this letter, you need to "Keep it secret, keep it safe." You must not let your father see this. **_Why won't he let me forget about that comment about Father? _Mhera thought bitterly, smile vanishing from her face after that line. **You and I will always be close, never forget that. **

**Your loving brother,**

**Keimo**

Mhera took the envelope, shut the door and retreated to her own room. Once there, she stashed the envelope in her nightstand, and tread softly to her door, softly closing it. Being she was closer to her father's room, she did not wish to wake him by shutting the door in her usual manner, which was to slam it shut, as he had probably gone to bed already. Even so, his disposition was another reason she was careful. It was often as unpredictable as which way the wind would blow, and Mhera did not wish to test her luck.

Marik was still up and about, and heard Mhera's door shut. _That is so unlike her. She usually just slams the door shut. She must think I have gone to bed, which works just as well. _He knew the items that he had given Mhera would answer her questions as they had his. He would see to it that her full potential was reached, with or without his help. Marik proceeded to Keimo's door, knowing that he was gone. _Keimo is gone, but where? Surely he must have told someone. _It hit him out of nowhere, yet it should have been obvious. _Mheralo knows. As to how much she knows; I'll just have to find out._ He thought resolvedly.

Mhera would have heard her father's heavy steps if she weren't reading. An ability she had acquired through practice, she could successfully tune everything out, except the words on a page. She felt the worn leather in her hands; she felt that it was well cared for. She began reading:

**The heirs of the blade must have courage, the gift is not meant for those without. The ring possesses the key, and it has chosen, as it will for generations to come. Courage is facing what you fear, even when you may not be able to overcome it.**

Something made Mhera flip to another entry.

**Alas, I have no son. All I have is my dear daughter, Filiron. The ring has always chosen men, but it appears that the ring has chosen an heiress of the blade. At long last I can rest.**

If there was a thing as fate, Mhera knew it had led her to these passages, or was it something more? She closed the book gently putting it on the desk. _Was that last entry referring to my mother?_ Mhera thought. _I can't be too sure about this, but I think she spoke to me earlier before I gave the ring back to my father. _Mhera remembered the last words well.

"_You are a link as well, yet you are not always with him. The ring is, and has been, his reminder of me."_

The voice had sounded motherly, warm and gentle. Mhera let tears trickle down her cheeks. _These powers, they are of little comfort to me, but they still link me to my mother. "They do, Mheralo. You are right about that." _That made Mhera jump out of her skin for the second time that day, which was two times too many. "Who are you?" Mhera asked hesitantly. _"Go look in the mirror, and you will see, Mheralo. _Mhera went and looked into the mirror, but all she saw was a child with amethyst eyes, auburn hair, and shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. "All I see is me." Mhera said doubtfully. _"Focus, little one, focus on my voice, close your eyes, and look again." _The voice urged. The voice spoke softly for the next few moments, allowing Mhera to focus on the warm tone.

"_You're ready. Now, open your eyes, and reap the benefits of your focus."_ Mhera opened her eyes, and an almost inaudible whisper escaped her lips. "Mother?" _"Yes Mheralo, I am no illusion. Although I may not be here physically, I've always been watching you." _Filiron smiled gently. Warmth exuded from the smile that would put anyone at ease. Mhera just stood, taking in her resemblance with the appropriate amount of shock. They had the same hair color, the same deeply looking eyes that could see past almost any outward appearance and, as her father had often pointed out to her on numerous occasions, the same warm smile. The things that made Mhera different from her mother, however, weren't bad either, aside from her father's temper. But the physical traits were being compared here, not emotional traits. The similarities ended there, as Mhera had her father's purple-blue eyes, his bangs, and facial build in general. Mhera gasped. Her father! How would he react to this? It was one thing seeing pictures, and imagining the people in them speaking, but it was a whole other matter to see someone in a mirror and be speaking with the reflection, unless there was a hidden corridor behind it, which Mhera was certain there was not.

"Please tell me…tell me more…about my powers." Mhera was unsure of the words coming out of her mouth. _"You should know that I cannot tell you everything. I can however, teach you some skills with them. I'm assuming your father gave you the box that was with this leather volume?" _"Yes; why?" Mhera asked as she retrieved the box from her desk_" Because, you're going to want to show this to your father when you are done."_

Marik came away from Keimo's door after pondering how much Mhera could possibly know about Keimo's disappearance for quite a decent amount of time. He proceeded to Mhera' door, making his steps as silent as he could. He could hear her talking to herself. He strained a little farther. No, she was talking to someone, but who, was a mystery. He waited before making his entrance.

"Someone's outside." Mhera said softly. _"How do you know?" _Filiron asked inquisitively. "I don't know. I can sense that whoever it is, has questions for me." _"Your powers of intuition are growing stronger. Tell me do you feel tense?" _"Yes, I feel a slight amount of tension, but I think that may be just because of all I've been through today." _"I know you're not the only one experiencing that feeling."_

Marik was very tense. He didn't know how to go about this. Part of him wanted to burst in the room, yet the other part wanted to knock and wait for his questions to ask themselves. But either way, he was going to get his questions answered.

"So, I'm feeling the tension of the one outside as well as my own?" _"Yes, I remember being able to tell how your father was feeling based upon how I felt around him." _"That reminds me, why didn't you contact him?" _"Your father is stubborn, he would never see." _"Yes, I see your point." _"I must leave now, Mheralo." _"What? Now? Why?" Mhera pleaded. _"You'll see me again, so don't worry. Oh, something that I may have forgotten to mention to you. The dagger is rightfully yours as well. You apparently have the natural dexterity to use it." _Filiron smiled gently, and her reflection faded from the mirror.

"No, you can't just go! I still have questions!" Mhera exclaimed. "So do I, Mheralo." Her father said from behind the closed door. "Sorry, let me get the door." Mhera said, obviously unsure of how much her father had heard. _I wonder if he will tell me how much he heard, if he heard anything at all? I doubt it. _She put these thoughts to rest as she opened the door. Marik was waiting outside, and it was obvious that he was perplexed about something. What, was unclear to both.

"You need me to answer some questions?" Mhera asked nervously. "Yes, but not here. There is a place that I think would be more productive with the nature of my inquisition." Her father replied calmly. "Do I need to bring anything with me?" "No, nothing except your wit and knowledge. You're going to need it."

Mhera pocketed the box, even though it wasn't necessary for her to do so, knowing that it may come into play at some point.

**

* * *

**Well there's another chapter done. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing last Chapter, and all the previous ones too: **rebelmewpheonix**, **Thegirlwithgreeneyes**, **kagomeotilia**, and **Adelianna. **Please don't stop sending those reviews. I smile every time I get one. Do you know what I am implying with that last line? That item's importance will be revealed soon. **Next Chapter: **Mhera faces her father's questions, and her loyalty to the Bond mentioned in Chapter One is tested. Another bond is also forged, a mental one, in **Chapter Seven: Telling Telepathy.**


	8. Telling Telepathy

**D.H. A.N.: I'm back with one more Chapter of this story before November. I have marching Contests on almost all the weekends in October, so I probably won't be able to update at all next month. (Groans) But I enjoy what I do, and it would kill me to give up my writing, AFJROTC, or Band. So I hope you like it, and please review. So without further ado, here is Chapter Seven: Telling Telepathy.**

* * *

_Questions. Are they just answers reworded, or are they their own thing? Does how one asks matter? I have to keep this in mind as I ask my questions._

_Answers. Whenever one satiates a question, it always seems like there are a thousand more that wait for one as well. How will my answers fare? I can only hope they will answer the questions asked of me._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Telling Telepathy**

"Come with me. Then all your questions, and hopefully mine, will be answered." Mhera's father was silent after that. He waited for her to come outside the door, as he had chosen not to enter Mhera's room, rather addressing her from where he stood. Mhera seemed to understand, walking to where her father stood, and allowing him to put a firm hand on her shoulder as they both entered the corridor, taking a left towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going to ask me your questions? A better question would be; are we almost there?" Mhera asked, tense feelings coursing through he body. She had been down the corridor a good number of times with a short distance to her treks, but this time it felt the corridor was much longer. "All will be answered shortly, Mheralo." Her father responded reassuringly.

Marik hadn't meant to make this trek long, but he hadn't really figured out how he was going to go about his inquisition. He wanted to know to whom Mhera had spoken earlier, but more importantly, he wanted to know how much she knew of her brother's possible whereabouts. He felt fatigue as well, but shrugged off the notion that the corridor was becoming longer, but it sure felt like it. They finally reached the end of the hall after what seemed like an eternity of walking and hearing nothing but the echo that each step made. Mhera rushed to the kitchen cabinets, and grabbing two glasses, filled them to the brim with water. She handed one to her father, saying, "It looks like you need this as much as I do." Her father took it from her gently, and sat on one of the brown chairs. He just smiled at her, for his thoughts were in other places.

After re-hydrating with some water, Marik finally agreed with himself on a set of questions to ask Mhera once they reached their destination. _With those two glasses of water each of us drank, our minds should be lucid enough to not play tricks on us this time. Anyway, it's not a long distance to my chambers the way I intend to go._

Mhera rinsed the glasses out with trepidation about what the questions would be, and where she would have to answer them. _Why I choose this to worry about is beyond me. I shouldn't be fretting over this though, my father wouldn't ask questions that I know not the answer to, would he? _Mhera then was scared stiff as a hand gripped her by the shoulder. "Relax, Mheralo. You know I'm the only one here. You sure startle easily. It's funny though, for I haven't seen this trait in you until today." Her father replied as he slowly turned her towards him. His violet eyes held warmth, but Mhera could clearly see that they held purpose as well. "Now, let's continue our trip, shall we?" He suggested. Mhera only nodded, and followed him into the second hallway.

Mhera was on pins and needles when she realized where she was being led. There was no sound except the step's echoing, until they reached the first door. The door to her father's room, as she soon remembered with a bit of dismay. Her father stopped. "Is there something wrong?" he asked rather cautiously. "No, nothing is wrong." Mhera said, anxiety growing ever stronger. " You're lying to me, Mheralo, I can see it in your eyes." Mhera didn't know why, but she felt her tongue begin to loosen. "It's just that I'm not allowed here." "Unless you are with me or doing something that requires you to be here, you are correct. You are with me, so that isn't even an issue." Her father remanded. "Now, are you going to follow me, or are you going to sleep with something that shouldn't be on your mind? We can do this in the morning if you so choose, Mheralo. But I advise you do it now so that you may sleep with a clear conscience tonight." He finished, waiting for an answer. "Mhera only nodded, proceeding to the door that her father had opened.

Marik knew how to read faces, and Mhera's face showed that it was far too easy to tell when she lied. Of course, the thing that gave it away most was her apprehensive tone. _She is anxious, that is good and yet, it is out of my favor. Good in that she is thinking on her feet, but out of my favor because she won't be easy to get answers out of. Now I'm getting anxious to get this done._

Marik stood there waiting for Mhera to go in, an impatient expression on his face, when he realized it was practice to wait until invited before entering someone else's room. "I'm so sorry, come in Mheralo." _"I was wondering when you would do that." _Mhera said it verbally, but Marik heard it in his mind, as well as through his ears Marik was absolutely perplexed. How could he be hearing her with his ears, while hearing her in his head? _Is it? No, No, it couldn't be that._ Mhera suddenly brought him out of his reverie with, "Now who's waiting for whom?" She was giving him a look, which resembled his when he was waiting for her to enter the room. _Why did_ _she have to use that one_? _That is an expression I've only seen myself use. I must say she uses it quite well though._

Mhera was nervous beyond reason, her face refused to show it, but her thoughts showed what her face wasn't. _"I am not going to wait here any longer. Father why won't you tell me what is on your mind? You seem very troubled, and I won't be able to help unless you tell me what is bothering you." _"Many things, some of which you cannot help, Mheralo." Her father responded quietly. "I didn't say anything, Father. I only thought." 'You're using telepathy, Mheralo." Marik said calmly, knowing his daughter would be perplexed at his implications. "Tele- what?" Mhera asked. "Telepathy, you're communicating through your thoughts. You have used it twice already in this room. I was going to take you down to my chambers, but here works just as well. You have to answer to the best of your ability." Mhera only nodded in agreement as her father's voice grew stronger, more purposeful in tone. "I know you were the last one Keimo spoke with before he left. Did he tell you where he was going?" Mhera answered quickly, "No." Her father was pacing in front of her. "Did he leave you anything telling you where he would be, or perhaps why he left?" Mhera's thoughts almost drifted to the note, but halted just before they got there. "No." she responded firmly. "Last question. Are you lying to me?" "No, of course not. I know that wasn't you're real question, and that you were just keeping me on my toes. Will you ask it so that I can make that trip back to my room and sleep? It _has _been a long day." Her father ran his fingers through her auburn hair. "Of course it has. I imagine that my question is going to make you a little flustered. I was eavesdropping, and I know I shouldn't have been." "It's not something I'm fond of, but since you're apologizing, I forgive you." Mhera said. Her father just stood there speechless.

"_Just ask the question, She's willing to answer, but only if I ask. I just can't say it. Mheralo, who were you talking to earlier? That's all I have to say"_ "Father, will you believe me if I tell you?" Mhera had picked up on his thoughts, smiling apprehensively. "You apparently have experience with telepathy yourself. You just asked me the question." Her father had seated himself on a chair. Mhera walked over to him, gently took one of his hands into her two, and asked telepathically, _"Will you really believe me if I tell you?" "Yes, Mheralo. I will." _Came Marik's mental response. He had always thought that he could communicate with only one this way, but now, now he was certain that Mhera took more after her mother than him. "I was talking to Mother." "You did? What did she say? Did…did she say anything about me?" Marik was barraging Mhera with questions. Mhera's voice came into his thoughts again._ "I thought you were finished asking questions. Mother only said you can sometimes be stubborn." "Well she's right on that one, Mheralo. Go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning." _Her father responded. Mhera shut the door, and headed for her own bed.

Marik was left to thinking about what had been revealed, and what had not. But those could wait for another day.

* * *

**D.H.:** I hope you liked the Chapter. I am only going to give you the title of the next Chapter, as I don't know where to go from here. Please Message me some suggestions if you have them. I accept Anonymous Reviews. **Next Chapter: Chapter Eight: A Father's Favor **Please Review. 


	9. A Father's Favor

**D.H. A.N.: **Well, long time no update. I hope you are ready for a great chapter. Thanks to all who keep reading this. Here's **Chapter Eight: A Father's Favor. **Enjoy and please leave a review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: A Father's Favor_

* * *

What is the meaning of favor? I believe there are two meanings to the word. Favor is a feeling of regard towards someone or something and that would certainly fit how I feel. But favor possesses another meaning, another meaning which I intend to use to its full potential._

_I wonder when I'll be able to show what I have done? I don't know why he would have given me a dueling deck, unless he wants me to use it. Sword Heirs are what I found in that deck. I don't think I've heard of those before. Someone is bound to have answers. Unfortunately, the only person who holds that information is my father, who I don't want to bother right now._

* * *

Mhera was exhausted, each step feeling like her feet were made of lead. Why did that hallway have to be so long? After her brother's disappearance, her father's mysterious behavior, and her powers, she figured the next thing she'd see would be something that wouldn't nerve her as it would other people. With all she had been through, she would gladly take an encounter with a ghost or anything of that nature. That was a little extreme at later thought. 

Finally the room door was in view. She leapt into the doorway with a grateful sigh, only to slip off the steps onto the floor. Even so, Mhera found herself with a silly grin plastered on her face. The journal was set in the usual manner any book was set when Mhera was reading it, with book open, cover facing outward. She never had a bookmark handy. But there was something the journal had that all her other books never possessed. A ribbon, an emerald green ribbon was attached to the top. Seeing this, Mhera pulled the ribbon across the page she was reading, and softly shut it, setting it in her drawer of the records desk. The next few moments went by too quickly and not worth recalling although she was certain that she met the pillow within five minutes.

Marik paced in his room, softly, yet purposefully. He still hadn't the answers that he needed. Could she see that he was having trouble with how events had gotten in the way. _Has she seen the deck? Does she know anything about it? Do I know anything else about it that could help? Quit now, while you're ahead, you'll find out soon enough._ His mind finally allowed itself to rest, if only for a few hours.

Marik awoke with an irate grunt. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried to make it cease, Marik's mind kept wandering back to the inquiries on Keimo. Had he gone about it the wrong way, asking questions with that cold, questioning voice that would send shivers of trepidation through anyone? Without any thought, Marik grabbed one of his seldom used cloaks, wrapped it around his shoulders, and made his way through the halls to a door leading outside, hoping that a blast of fresh air would shake him out of this horrible mood he was in. It did little, except urge him to go back inside. He rubbed the warmth back into his hands with a small smile; the feeling of warmth creeping back into one's fingers was a sensation that he dearly loved. He tread softly to Mhera's room, opening the door silently, as he wished not to disturb her. His lavender eyes panned the room, swiftly noting every detail. He then caught sight of her, sprawled on the bed, breathing slowly. _It appears that when she hit the pillow, sleep took its hold on her._ He then saw a slight tremor travel through her body. Against his better judgment, Marik silently removed the cloak from his shoulders, and draped it across his daughter's sleeping form. He saw her tremble once more. _"No, there has to be a way out, there just has to be!" _He was somehow hearing her dream through the telepathy. Another voice came into hearing. _It can't be! _Marik thought. But as much as he wanted to dissuade his fears, the other voice was his. _"There is no way out, Mheralo! You should know that better than anyone." _

Marik felt his knees collapse from under him. Those words, they were so cold, as cold as ice. There wasn't any mistaking his voice. He was shaking with absolute terror, and heated fury. The day he used that tone on Mhera would be the day he would be insane. She held all his favor, how could he speak to her like she was just a pawn in a game? His shaking ceased long enough for him to exit the room and make the trek to his room, and collapse on the bed.

Mhera slept in for the first time in her life. Usually the arguments between her father and brother woke her That was the only good thing about Keimo's vanishing act. Of course, sleeping in didn't last. Her father almost barged in, catching himself cautiously on the error. He had a small smile on his face. "Did I wake you?" He whispered. "I apologize for my interrogation of you last night, it was horrible of me to put you through that. It is rather clear that you were out of his little informational loop."

"Yes, so it appears. He never told me anything." Mhera said, resolvedly running her hands through her auburn hair. She had to convince herself of this, even if it wasn't true. If her tongue slipped now, it would not go in her favor. Her father stepped towards her, a small smile on his face. " I don't think you ever answered my question about whether you would accompany me on my outing." "I thought you already took care of that! Please forgive me for that outburst, but you're saying you didn't do what you needed to do last night?" Then it dawned on her. "You wanted me to join you. How long were you planning this? Were you planning this?" "Of course, Mheralo. I'm not one who is known for spontaneous action. I always plan things thoroughly." His thoughts unintentionally stopped on her dream, and the state it had brought him down to. "On second thought, I think it would be best if we stayed here, wouldn't you agree?"

_This is a new experience. Is he giving me more information than I need?_ Mhera thought silently. Her body then tensed. _That dream, it seemed so real, and…it was scary._ Fear etched her face. _It was only a dream… only a dream… _She pulled the unnoticed cloak around her tightly, it did little to warm her though. "Yes" Mhera responded softly, "Perhaps that would be best."

"Cold, are we?" Marik slowly took Mhera's hands in his and warmed them. Her hands made him think that she had made the trip outside as well, but he knew that it was from the fear that held her in its grasp. He had to make sure he never said those words, though they still rang in his ears, and he feared that if something wasn't done about it…he'd never forgive himself. Marik had to relinquish all hopes that his daughter would join his ranks. _She would make a fine Huntress, but if I end up doing…that, I will not have her. No harm in having her duel, though._ He may not have seen the dream, but he knew his own tones, and that was one he would use on someone who had failed him. He took his chance, "Do you still have the box that came with the journal?" Mhera nodded, "yes". Marik retreated to the doorway. "Bring it with you, and go to the kitchen. I'll be waiting there." His footsteps then echoed down the hallway.

**

* * *

D.H.: **Was that good? I think it was. Please be patient with me, those of you who read **A Serene Rose,** that will be the next one I update. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and on a completely random note, Congratulations Taylor Swift for winning the CMA Horizon award. Back to Fanfiction. **Next Chapter: **A duel , a choice, and several revelations in **Chapter Nine: Of Dreams And Dueling. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Of Dreams and Dueling

**D.H. A.N.:** I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been really busy. Please bear with me. Here is** Chapter Nine: Of Dreams And Dueling**. I hope you like it. Please enjoy and leave a review. Please tell me how well I did on the 1st person POV.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Of Dreams And Dueling 

**Mhera's POV: 1st person**

I heard his footsteps wane in intensity as they echoed down the hall. I then noticed the cloak that I had pulled around my shoulders only moments before. Or I should say I felt it. It was worn, yet strong enough that I could grasp it without fear of tearing it accidentally. I could not look at it. I knew not what the reaction would be, but I was sure that there would be one. Unlike my father and brother, who both seem to be able to hide their emotions at the little acts of life, I would be lucky to even be able to hide my emotions from a statue. I mentally laughed with a small smile at my odd comparison.

I then absent-mindedly stuck my right hand into my pocket, almost squealing in surprise when I found that it wasn't empty. I had forgotten that, one: I intended to show my father what my pocket concealed the night before, and two: that I forgot to remove it from my pocket before I collapsed on my bed. Perhaps it was that circumstance that gave my dreams direction last night. After I had thought about what element I was personifying, I knew that the idea of an item affecting how one dreams was completely absurd. Items couldn't do that…could they?

I quickly rubbed that thought out of my brain as I ran my hands through my surprisingly unkempt hair. Why I always do that when I am worried about something, I'll never know. I knew not why I was worried at that time. Was it because of the dream? Or was it because my father had challenged me to duel, something he must have known I could only do on a novice level. I sighed, unsure of what I was getting myself into. I saw no point in trying to wriggle loose of fate's snare now.

I really wasn't ready for a duel, the reason for that being lack of sleep. I tried to postpone my inevitable return to the bed from which I had yet to stand up from. I rose from the bed, and began to pace, not only trying to shake the sleep from my limbs, but also to try and focus on the dream a little more; to assure that it was a dream and nothing more. It was of no use. The only thing that I was able to ascertain was that I was tired, and wouldn't be of much use for the next couple of hours. It would put a damper on my father's plans, but when I think about it, it would be more of a problem if I fell asleep during the proposed duel, rather than having my father wait, and me running on a few more hours. I think the duel will go much smoother this way. I would only have, at most, a strict lecture from my father to look forward to when I woke. I put the deck on the desk with the hopes that my dreams wouldn't take the turns they had the night previous. Unfortunately, my dreams would just take even more awkward turns from here.

**

* * *

**Marik waited impatiently in the kitchen, for he had expected Mhera to follow him almost immediately, he didn't think it had need to be asked. He removed a tan mug from the cabinet above the sink and filled it with warm coffee. He still hadn't cleaned his desk, because lacking those folders, trying to clean it would be of no use, as those papers would only find their way back onto the desk, and add to his stress level. 

Marik took his coffee to the dark-wood table, where the deck with which Mhera would be tested was at the ready. As much as he wanted to push those thoughts he heard the night previous out of his mind, the chance for his daughter's test had finally presented itself. He needed to test her, but he knew the meaning of the portion of the dream he had heard, and as odd as it seemed, he knew that if he were to treat this duel as such a test, then it would only be a matter of time before that dream became a reality. He took a small sip of his coffee, wishing that his thoughts were uniform, not bitter, like the flavor the coffee was throughout, but uniform. His thoughts weren't in the right places. _I should be thinking of something else, maybe my strategies, but not this. _Much to his dismay, those thoughts were ther only thing on his mind as he drank his coffee.

Twenty minutes passed without any sign of Mhera. Marik was watching that last unreachable drop of coffee sit there in the mug, wondering if it would evaporate before Mhera would come and take his offer, although he hadn't presented it as such. _I must clarify on matters such as this in the future. Next time it must be done promptly. _With that in mind, he silently strode to Mhera's door.

When Marik put his ear to the door, he only heard the gentle sounds of sleep within. _How could I have forgotten so easily that neither of us had much sleep last night? A dream should not take this much toll on her, but I obviously have underestimated the issue. _Marik entered the room much in the same manner as he had the night before. Seeing Mhera asleep almost upset him, but it brought a small amount of relief to his agitated mind, as he saw no tremor from her body.

Marik rummaged through one of his daughter's desk drawers, unknowingly missing Keimo's note by centimeters, and found a piece of paper that looked light brown with age. Yet it would not tear as easily as paper of the same age the color portrayed. The page was purposely stained. Being fond of the look it gave the paper that he himself would stain the sheets. He had first done so by accident. He almost burst out laughing at the memory, but stifled it, as he didn't know how deep in sleep Mhera was.

He was writing a letter while drinking his coffee when he spilt what was left of it on the paper. (He had done away with the practice shortly afterwards.) Being as stubborn as he was, as well as half-finished with his letter, he let it dry. He was so very thankful that he didn't have to write that letter again. Marik only had enough courage to write that letter and put his feelings toward its recipient once. Fortunately, the recipient got the message, and nothing had been the same since.

Marik hastily grabbed a pen that was lying on the desk, and penned the following with equal speed:

Mheralo,

I shall be ready when you are. It appears that you have the right idea of sleeping. Just knock on my door when you're ready. If that doesn't work, bang on the door, but not a word. You aren't supposed to be in that hallway, remember.

Marik signed, folded, and slipped the note under Mhera's pillow. But before doing so, he wrote his daughter's full name on the front in his fine, unrushed script. Part of the note was sticking out, and could clearly be seen from where he stood. Something more could be seen, Mhera's face. Her eyes were closed. She held his eyes in more ways than one. Marik then took a gentle hand to Mhera's cheek, stroking it softly and tenderly, unaware that the action was having an affect on his daughter's dreams. He then caressed her cheek once more, then left to follow Mhera's example.

* * *

**D.H.:** I hope you all enjoyed this. It is a pleasure to write this. **Next Chapter: **Mhera dreams, only they aren't the kind of dreams she expects to have, in facts it's more unexplainable stuff than she can grasp right now, in **Chapter Ten: Dreams. **Happy holidays. Please review. 


	11. Dreams Pt I

**If you have never read my author notes, read this one:**

**Important A.N.: **This Chapter is a combination of a flash-forward and foreshadowing. These events will happen, just in this section, not all details will be present. These events will happen, just when the combination of the authoress' discretion and when the story gets that far. But they will happen, that's why I'm giving you hints now.** Important A.N. over.**

**D.H. A.N.: **Anyway, here is **Chapter Ten: Dreams.** Boring title, I know, but bear with me. Please enjoy this Chapter that took me a week to write, and leave a review. This chapter is kind of shorter than my others, but I hope it's just as good.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Dreams

* * *

_Dreams are usually pretty random for me, and usually make nothing in real life any easier. But the dreams I've been having lately; they have been more like… I can't believe I'm thinking this … visions, visions of the future, perhaps even my future. _

Mhera had been in sleep's warm embrace for only a few moments when she felt a breeze on her face. She looked and saw a city landscape before her, then noted that she was, in her own opinion, precariously placed. She stood on the roof of a building overlooking a slightly smaller one in the direction she faced. She was about to wonder aloud what she was doing there when she was forced to hold her tongue. The cause of this was the appearance of two figures in mauve robes. The two figures stopped at the center of the roof. The figure in front did an about face movement, leaning back on the heel of a black boot and pivoting on said heel. Mhera could tell the second figure was sure of what they were about to do, but a hint of nervousness existed in their demeanor. 

The second figure removed a piece of paper from their robe and handed it to the first, who scanned the message, and only uttered four, well spaced words. "Is this your choice?" The voice sounded eerily familiar to Mhera. The second figure only nodded in response to the first one's question. The first responded, "Very well, Arlomhe Sharti, you shall have your duel"

Mhera paused, that name sounded familiar, but yet it sounded unnatural to her brain. _That name sounds familiar. Wait! Arlomhe…Mheralo; Sharti…Ishtar! Hold on, that's my name only rearranged, but why bother rearranging my name? Unless that figure is me; but if that's me, then who is the other figure?_

Her question was answered by the other figure lowering their hood. Mhera's jaw dropped about two feet. The figure's platinum blonde hair gave him away instantly as her father. "Lower your hood." He said the words softly, and yet they held a tinge of commanding authority that Mhera had only noticed now. The other figure did so, and Mhera's jaw dropped yet another two feet. The auburn locks, and amethyst eyes gave herself away. _Me? What am I doing here? But hey, at least I've gotten taller. What? Maybe five foot?_

Mhera's musings were interrupted as her father began circling Arlomhe with a keen eye, perhaps looking for a bit of doubt. Eyes of both Mhera and Arlomhe watched Marik's every move, Arlomhe perhaps looking for doubt in Marik, as he was looking for the same in her. Yet Mhera could see that he had none to speak of.

He circled Arlomhe one last time, looking at her almost endearingly, but as quickly as it was on his countenance it was replaced by the icy glare that only he could proficiently execute. Mhera let out a shudder from the vantage point she had. She doubted that even her future self couldn't help a slight inward shudder when caught in that gaze. But Mhera could definitely see an improvement. Her father obviously saw one as well, for as he walked to the other end of the roof, Mhera saw a small, slight smile cross his face.

**D.H.: **All right, you all are probably going to hate me for this, but this is only part one. Yes, it's another two part Chapter. So wait for **Chapter Eleven: Dreams Pt. II. **Happy Holidays. Please Review. PDTO Update coming soon!


	12. Dreams Pt II

**D.H. A.N.:** Hey, I'm back with the second part of **Dreams.** I hope every one had a great Holiday season, and enjoys the rest of their break Here's **Chapter Eleven: Dreams Pt. II. **Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Dreams Pt. II**

Mhera awoke to soft footsteps, but was asleep again faster than she knew. Sleep had taken its full hold on her once again, something that she was very thankful for. Another scene met her eyes. The room was warm, and recognized instantly as the den, only the moon wasn't full, or in the right position, as only two torches on either end of the room provided the room's light.

Almost inaudible footsteps were heard as a figure cautiously entered. The figure then shifted nervously into the room. Mhera's eyes then swept the room and met the eyes of her father. He stood from his chair, a look of slight displeasure making its way across his face. "You know why I have called you here, do you not?" His tone was cold beyond normalcy.

The figure walked into the glow of the torchlight, revealing a tan complexioned girl that Mhera recognized as herself, only a few years older, but not as old as the previous "Dream", if what had happened earlier could be considered that.

"I think so, sir." She swallowed hard. "Is it because of what happened today?"

"Yes, Arlomhe. You lack discipline and that will cause you problems if you cannot learn to control yourself, and that is where your problem lies." He said coolly. He then walked towards the redhead, footsteps echoing throughout the chamber. When he came face to face with Arlomhe, he remarked softly, "It's obviously evident that you lack new strategies as well. Coming up with new strategies is fundamental…" As he continued on with his lecture Arlomhe rolled her eyes, for it was obviously rehash. But Mhera listened, hoping that she wouldn't learn too much.

After he finished, her father waited for Arlomhe's answer. No answer came, which did not surprise him much. He dug through his pockets and a flash of silver was seen as Arlomhe caught a set of keys. He then explained his action. "Go get file 2756643-742784 and bring it to me."

"But that's my-"

"I know it's your file; that's why I ask that you bring it here." He almost snapped back. The girl retreated to do the appointed task without another word.

A while later, Arlomhe returned with a binder marked with the series of numbers mentioned. "Now, what did you say about my strategies?"

"They're somewhat…" He paused, trying to find the accurate word "Stale, to say the least."

"Stale? They are tried and tested. Stale is the worst thing one could call them. Boring would be a more accurate description. They're boring, if anything but not stale!" Arlomhe panted. Quickly she froze, as Marik took the binder somewhat roughly from her.

"Perhaps boring _is_ the better word. Even so, you'll see what I mean." He strode over to a table, setting the binder down on it. "Let's see," He flipped through the binder expectantly. "Ah, this one; one of your more recent duels will suffice."

"It's…coded." Arlomhe murmured as she stood over the table.

"There is a key in front, but you needn't know the actual strategies, just their frequency of appearance." Marik replied,. Soon after, Mhera noted, much to her dismay, that everything was written in a coded fashion.

Both Mhera and Arlomhe were shocked at how much time this process must have taken. While the words, "Is this necessary?" was a phrase that was accurately usable, neither one was given the chance to ask it.

"And before you ask; it is absolutely necessary that I keep records on especially promising prospects." He glanced at her almost harshly "You should not be surprised that I include you in that category." He spoke softer this time, yet coldly still.

"Do you need anything else from me?" Arlomhe asked calmly.

"I just ask that you get a night's sleep, and prep yourself for a duel at noon." He saw Arlomhe slump as if under immense stress.

"Another one? Please sir, you'll duel me dry. I just had one this morning." Arlomhe pleaded.

"I won't be your opponent this time. Someone else will." He remarked as Arlomhe left the room, pale as ivory. Mhera was equally pale, yet alert, as her father coded another unused strategy into the binder. He spoke with great care. "What will interest me is when she comes up with this one. I know she will; she has forgotten that Sharti and Ishtar are one in the same." His words caressed Mhera's ears gently. It was as if a hand had stroked her sleeping form, and the effect was making itself known in this unique way.

The scene faded, and Mhera awoke with a start, looking at her clock, and seeing that it was near the time her future persona was to duel the day after the dream's time set. She found the exposed portion of the note placed under her pillow with great care, and read it slowly, noting the instruction on being silent in the hall. She wordlessly grabbed her deck, and made way down the hall.

When she arrived at the said destination, Mhera's eyes caught a tan mug and another deck on the table, both of which she assumed belonged to her father. Mhera decided to return the intended favor of uninterrupted sleep. She sat across from the two objects and waited.

* * *

**D.H.:** Hey, no cliff-hanger this time…Okay maybe a little one, but that's beside the point. I want to thank you all for reading this and I'll try and update in Mid-January. I can't make any promises though. **Next Chapter: **The duel I've talked about for…let's see three chapters now… is next in **Chapter Twelve: Another Gift of the Heiress**. Please Review. 


	13. Another Gift of the Heiress

**D.H. A.N.: **I'm so sorry for the long wait on this story. Stupid duels giving me difficulty to think up. But I usually find it easy once I start writing said duel. Hope you like. This duel follows all Duelist Kingdom Rules, except for the tributes, as I am used to the rule and that way it's easier for me to write. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Another Gift of the Heiress 

_She possesses all her mother's traits, yet she has my eyes, and short temperament. Now, it is time to see whether she has inherited any dueling prowess._

Mhera was silent, only gazing at the two decks placed opposite each other. She then thumbed through her cards, noting which ones would be good in what situations. _This __**Ice Sword Heir **__would do well if I'm faced with an uncertain facedown., while this __**Wind Sword Heir **__would be effective when my opponent's hand is down to a limited number. _Her eyes caught a certain card that would be quite a help when used correctly. _I have to know when to use this one's effect and when to just attack._

"Good morning, Miss Mhera." Odion's voice brought her to reality.

"Good morning to you as well Odion." She smiled slightly

"Where is your father?" Odion asked calmly.

"He's sleeping, Is there anything I can do for you in his place?" Mhera asked, putting her cards aside for the moment.

"No, it's alright. I'll just wait until your father is up." He sighed, " What is on the schedule of events for today?" Odion asked, noting the two piles of cards that were on the table. "A duel perhaps?" Mhera only nodded in response.

"Are you nervous?" Odion asked inquisitively.

"Should I be?" Mhera asked.

Odion lightly ruffled his niece's hair, laughing lightly, "No, I'm sure you will do wonderfully, Miss Mhera."

"As am I, Odion." Marik nodded towards Mhera. As he entered "Mheralo, would you please allow me to speak with Odion in private?"

"Of course, Father." Mhera exited silently down the hallway. She sighed, as she wanted to se how well she would do. She took the worn path to her room.

After ten minutes in her room, Mhera heard three sharp knocks on the door. "Come in." she whispered. She heard soft footsteps enter, and felt hands place themselves gently on her shoulders.

"Are you ready for our duel, Mheralo?" Her father asked softly.

Mhera nodded slowly in acceptance. "Then come." Her father said softly.

They both went to the kitchen, and sat at the mahogany wood table. Marik handed Mhera his deck.

"But this is your deck!" She exclaimed.

"It is common practice to have your opponent shuffle your deck." He explained.

"Oh, then take mine, I'll shuffle yours well." Mhera then gave him her deck.

"I certainly think you should." He set her deck down, and gently took his deck from her, as he saw she was having a difficult time shuffling. "That's good enough." He knew it could have been done better, but admired his daughter's effort.

He placed Mhera's deck into her hands. "I shall give you the privilege of going first, Mheralo." He waited expectantly "Here are the rules for this match. In order to summon a level five or higher monster, you must tribute one already on your field. In order to summon a level seven or higher monster, you must tribute two." He looked at Mhera, asking, "Is that clear?"

**LP:)Mh:2000 Ma:2000**

Obviously Mhera understood, because she started grabbing cards from her deck. "So I draw six right?" Marik only nodded as an answer.

Mhera drew her six cards, eying them and looking for the right ones to play. Marik watched as Mhera's fingers moved across the cards. _She is thinking. Let's just see what she does._

"I set one Monster facedown, and set two other cards as well. I think that's it." Mhera beamed

Drawing his card, Marik eyed the field. _She played her first move well. Let's see… ah, this will do well. _"I summon my **Vorse Raider (1900, 1200), **and attack your facedown card.

Mhera was in dilemma on what to do next. _Do I activate my facedown __**Widespread Ruin**__, or let my __**'Young Sword Heir's' **__effect activate? The __**Young Sword Heir **__allows me to select another card with Sword Heir in the name from my deck and add it to my hand when it is destroyed in a battle. I should go with that, as I think my __**Widespread Ruin**__ will be of use later._ Mhera let the attack go through, placing the **Young Sword Heir **face up in front of the deck.

_Why did she let my attack go through?_ Marik thought silently. His question was then answered by Mhera.

"Because you destroyed my **Young Sword Heir(500, 1500)**, I am able to pick another monster with Sword Heir in its name from my deck and add it to my hand." Mhera picked her **Fire Sword Heir** from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Very nice, Mheralo." _Very nice indeed._ "I end my turn with one facedown card."

"I draw." Mhera drew her **Ice Sword Heir. **"I activate my facedown card, **Protector's Sword,** now I special summon my **Ice Sword Heir (1800, 1600)."** Mhera said.

"Mheralo, I'm sure you know that your Sword Heir is one hundred points short from even tying my **Vorse Raider.**" Her father sighed.

"I'm not done, I tribute my **Ice Sword Heir** to summon my **Fire Sword Heir (2100, 1600).**" Mhera held back a smirk. "It wipes out all cards on the field, then deals you 300 points of damage for each one. Unfortunately my cards are not spared, so you don't need to worry about my facedown. I end my turn."

**LP:) Mh: 2000, Ma:1100**

_She plays well, but so do I. _Marik thought as he drew his card, **Shield and Sword.**

He smirked _**Shield and Sword,**__ a card that is handy in a pinch._ _And I think the pinch has just turned into my favor. _He had a **Zombyra the Dark **with 2100 attack points that he would summon after playing **Shield and Sword **which would switch the attack and defense points of her **Sword Heir.**

"You play well, but I think I've let you have the lead long enough, Mheralo. I activate the card, **Shield and Sword.**" He smiledat her clueless look. "It switches your **Sword Heir's **attack and defense points. So, your **Sword Heir **now has 1600 attack points and 2100 Defense points **(1600, 2100).**"

"And my Sword Heir's in attack position." Mhera sighed. _He has something that can destroy my Sword Heir while its points_ _are altered. ._Mhera looked at her field and her stomach flipped._ I forgot my __**Widespread Ruin **__was destroyed when I played my __**Fire Sword Heir. **__That means I won't be able to stop my father's attack!_

Marik read her face. _She has an excellent mind for this, but she has once again overlooked the fine details that allow one to prepare for situations like this. _"I summon my **Zombyra The Dark! (2100, 500). **And now I attack and destroy your **Sword Heir! **" Mhera wordlessly slipped the card to the Graveyard.

_If she finds a way to bring her **Fire Sword Heir **back, my **Zombyra **won't be able to tie with it, because it looses 200 attack points every time I attack with it._ He then made note of the attack value change.

"You destroyed my **Sword Heir, **and you've got that powerful card. Don't give me that look that says, "I wish I hadn't done that." Mhera said. His face didn't change.

"Take your turn, Mheralo." Her father responded.

**LP: )Mh:1500 Ma:1100**

She drew her card, and summoned her **Gemini Elf. (1900, 900)**

"I attack your **Zombyra **with my **Gemini Elf. **Of course since their attack points are now tied, both are destroyed."

Her father had other ideas. "Not before I activate my Trap card **Coffin Seller. **It deals you 300 points of damage for every monster card sent to your Graveyard. And since your **Gemini Elf** tied my **Zombyra, **both of them are sent to the Graveyard." He grinned, "And you lose 300 Life Points." As the turn ended, Mhera knew she had the under hand.

_All I can do now is retaliate from whatever he plays. Has he been in control of the match the whole time? Her eyes drifted to her three remaining cards, all monster cards. If he has a **Card Destruction, **and doesn't play it until I have another monster in my hand, I'll lose._

**LP:)Mh:1200 Ma:1100**

Marik drew his **Card Destruction.**_ I have this duel all done, as long as she has four Monsters in her hand next turn, when I play this, I'll finish her off exactly._ He grinned slightly. "It's your turn."

Mhera drew. The fourth monster card, and she couldn't summon any of them; their levels were too high. "Just play the **Card Destruction, **Father, I know you have it. You wouldn't have ended your turn earlier otherwise." She was submissive accepting her defeat.

"You are sure this is what you want?" Marik asked

Mhera nodded and watched her father play the card, and sent all her hand to the graveyard, knocking her Life Points to zero.

Marik took Mhera's hand in his, pressing a card into her hand as he did so. "You're accepting defeat far too easily, my daughter. Although you have lost, you will only get better from here." He smiled at her sincerely.

Mhera got up from her seat and went silently to her room, leaving her father to reflect on the performance.

_She is like me. Her skill can only improve from here.

* * *

_

**DH:** Did you like that duel? Sorry the update took so long, I just had writer's block for this story for a long time. Please Review.


	14. The True Sword Heir

**Chapter Thirteen: The True Sword Heir**

* * *

_Could I have done any better? Once again, I wonder which one of us controlled the duel from the start. While I'd like to think that I dueled with ease and eloquence, I don't think I did a duel worthy of the Sword Heirs who have chosen me as their duelist. I have to trust that I will improve my skills with time._

* * *

Mhera sat in silence on her bed, yet again, pondering the duel's outcome. Slowly, her head grew heavy, with her eyelids shutting, slowly shutting to welcome sleep's silent invitation.

Marik was silent after Mhera left He smiled, as he thought his daughter had done well in her first duel. He glanced at the table. _She forgot her deck, and there is something that goes with the deck and journal that I was to keep in my possession until her first duel was over and done with._ He left to retrieve the final piece of the maternal side of Mhera's lineage puzzle. The paternal side would have to wait.

Sleep had taken its grip on Mhera once again. Her Powers chose to manifest themselves here as they had done in her other dreams. Though this time, her future wasn't being shown.

"She is only a child. Her predecessor was seven years older, and even she was unskilled with her abilities." A stern voice stated coldly.

"Yes, but she has the raw talent that her mother possessed, and on that reason alone should she excel." A light voice said gently.

"Raw talent got Filiron Rylae killed! She was injured during one of our combat trials, due to her preteen arrogance, and the wound slowly took its toll, causing her to die eighteen years later Most who wound themselves end up dying sooner from a combination of grief, as well as from the power they use in their blade." The stern voice responded, shaking his head.. "She was one of our finest, and she threw it away with one motion of her sword." Mhera could picture the speaker's eyes cold with fury.

"But she was able to make the most of the time she had." The other voice said softly. "She was able to find someone who is unknowingly helping keep the elite lineage that is the Sword Heirs living. Filiron Rylae, or to address her properly, Filiron Ishtar has also immortalized our legacy in the form of Duel Monsters cards."

"And that should be something to be proud of? Being part of a card game?!"

The other voice sighed hotly. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"No, I guess I don't get it. But it has to be considered carefully; this girl could be the last true Sword Heir, Do I speak the truth about that?"

"Yes, but yet she seems like she knows her way around those cards, and she bears Rylae as her middle name. She is truly something of a balance between the genes of her parents."

This brought a half-warm laugh to the cold voice, "She did. But yet, her opponent was right in that she overlooked the fine details that would have allowed her to prepare for situations like that."

Marik went and retrieved the ring. But something struck him odd. The fact that the ring had come to Mhera with no rhyme or reason perturbed him beyond belief. He opened the ring box, looking for any indication that the ring was self moving or any other form of motion that would lead it to his daughter's pocket. Nothing was out of the norm, until he looked behind the face of the ring. He took a small needle, prodding the back of the ring until it had embedded itself in some sort of groove. He guided the needle around in the formation until a word was revealed underneath the layers of silver colored rust that could have lain hidden for centuries. _Arlomhe, interesting, very interesting indeed. _Marik placed the ring back into the box, and stepped silently to Mhera's room.

Mhera awoke, softly setting her feet into her shoes, to hear three sharp knocks on her door. _Can anyone leave me alone for two minutes? _She sighed irately.

Marik tapped his foot somewhat impatiently. _My daughter tries my patience at times._ His tapping ceased when Mhera opened the door, silently bidding him entrance.

"What is it you want now?" Mhera sighed, but was taken aback when her father simply held out his hand, revealing the deck of cards she had left behind.

"You left those on the table." He sighed.

"Thanks, I didn't notice."

"You're welcome." Marik watched Mhera thumb through her cards. "You're really good with those."

"Really?" She asked, a slight bit of doubt evident in her voice. Her father nodded in approval, placing his head right next to hers. He gazed into the mirror, seeing an image that sent him to the place of desire. Though she took almost entirely after her mother, her face was a mirror image of his, save the almost opposite hair color. He could see her taking the destined place as one of his finest, but somehow he was able to keep those thoughts away, as the dream still echoed faintly in his ears.

Mhera almost shuddered at how the two faces in the mirror were so similar, but it also brought her comfort that she could clearly see her father's traits in herself. _"Have you noticed that we're almost mirror images of each other?" _Mhera asked her father through the telepathic bond they had forged.

_"Don't be silly, Mheralo. You are of a much fairer face. And your eyes possess no ice, while mine do."_

"_But aside from that…doesn't it cause you to rethink who I take after more?"_

"_Perhaps, but that should be clear enough to you in time." _Her father responded softly. _But yet, she's right, it does make me wonder. Only time will tell if Mheralo takes the middle name's true calling, or if she hides in the comfort of her last name, never knowing that she is the true Sword Heir._

* * *

**DH: **Alright, now we know where the origin of the first half of Mhera's future alias, I am thinking that it will be just a well planned coincidence that they have the same letters; the fact that she uses that as alias is not.

**Next Chapter: **Fast forward Two years, and figure out the begining of the next few years of Mhera's life in **Chapter Fourteen: Mercy of a Stranger**. Please Review.

On another note, please bear with me as I may not update for a while. Fear not, I have plenty of story ideas, but due to lack of multiple computers, it makes it difficult. Thanks for understanding.


	15. Mercy of A Stranger

**DH AN: **Here's another chapter of** Powers Revealed. **Sorry it's short. **Enjoy Chapter Fourteen: Mercy of a Stranger.**

**AN 2:**The timeline has progressed two years, meaning Mhera is seven.

Chapter Fourteen: Mercy of a Stranger

"But Father, I hate that job!" Mhera sighed irately after her father had given her the task of checking the tiles of the halls for cracks, as it would be an inconvenience if one broke over a ceiling on the floor below.

"It's either that or the dishes, Mheralo." He was already elbow-deep in the soapy water, with a clear knowledge that only one person could be at the sink doing dishes. "Besides, your eyes are younger than mine." He heard her sigh irately.

"Alright, you win." She murmured resignedly.

"That's a good girl." Marik said softly, seeing his daughter begin the task out of the corner of his eye.

_I hate this job, but if I don't do it, who will? _Mhera fumed as she got on her hands and knees, both somewhat screaming protest for the first minute. Her keen eyes noted nothing out of the ordinary until she reached the tiles leading to her room, two hours later; her father had finished the dishes in thirty minutes, and was in his room. It appeared to be four tiles, each of twelve square feet. But in reality, it was a forty eight square inch tile, falsely separated by two equidistant white lines in the center, one going horizontally, and the other going vertically. Even worse, there was a crack forming in the dead center of the tile. She took her dagger point to the crack to delicately prod it, but a sudden noise lurched her full weight onto the small knife's handle, causing the tile to collapse. She yelped slightly, as she felt nothing under her; she was a little phobic of heights when she wasn't in control of it. She was panting when she grabbed hold of a smooth protruding stone. She sighed out of pure relief.

Mhera let go of the stone after realizing it was only a foot-high drop, and landed lightly on her feet, massaging warmth into her arm, as it was usually colder at the lower level of the home. Looking up, she saw that any hope of getting up the way she had come wasn't worth holding onto. She slowly stepped to where her dagger blade laid, on top of several tile fragments; this obviously wasn't the first time these tiles had broken. _Someone really needs to reinforce this floor._ She fumed inwardly.

She heard two heavy, purposeful footsteps and suppressed a gasp, fighting the desperate urge to glance behind. Rather, she ran forward, finding a dead end with a room to the right and one to the left. Mhera took the one to the right, only to find herself in a huge room that was lit by torches on either side, only to be gripped by a pressure point on the shoulder, thus blacking out.

Mhera would have fallen onto the floor, but gentle hands waited to support her. _What is she doing here? _A hooded figure mused as he carried the limp form in his arms.

Mhera awoke in a bed. _My head. The last thing I remember is… pressure on my shoulder. _She became aware that there was someone sitting beside the bed. The room was dim, so she could make nothing else out, including who sat beside the bed.

"Are you alright?" The voice was familiar to Mhera, but she couldn't place it anywhere due to circumstances that happened too quickly. She only nodded in response.

"That is very fortunate for you. How did you get down here anyway?"

"Tiles… broke…under me…couldn't get back up." Mhera murmured semi-coherently.

"Okay, that's a start. I'll check on you later." The stranger then left.

* * *

Marik shut the door, those conflicting desires once again running through him. _Do I let this opportunity go by? Or not?_

**

* * *

**

**DH: **I Hope this is nice. It's short, but I don't feel like having these two events combine in one chapter. Please review.


	16. Fragment of A Memory

**DH AN: **I have another chapter of **Powers Revealed. **I hope you like this one. I don't think I need to explain what words in **_Bold Italics _**indicate. I think it is easy to figure out. Enjoy **Chapter Fifteen: Fragment Of A Memory.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Fragment Of A Memory**

Mhera woke a while later; more clarity of mind certainly helped. No one else was in the room, which was only lit by a small oil lamp that could easily fit in one's hand. Seeing as there was a knob on the door straight ahead, she decided to do some exploring.

She poked her head out the door, looking to her right and left for anything out of the ordinary. She went to the right and kept going until she came to a wall. She was about to turn back, when she felt a tile sink beneath her feet. The wall in front of her rose to reveal a huge room that was lit by torches on either side.

Realization then struck her. _If I find out where I am relative to the room I should be able to find the pile of tile fragments, and find that hole in the floor. Wait, it would be the ceiling in this case. _

She proceeded to the other side of the chamber, and out of the room unknowingly being followed by the same stranger who had placed her in the room in the first place. The stranger quietly paced behind her.

Mhera found the entrance from earlier, and quietly made her way down the corner hallway and almost became breathless as she came to the pile of tile fragments. _Now to grab the proof. _She set down the oil lamp to grab a small fragment of the tile, and she placed it in her pocket, sighing out of relief.

_**Stop there.**_ A softly commanding voice said in her mind. Mhera had no intention of stopping and yet her feet stopped for her. _**Now, turn around. **_She tried to resist, but her body turned in obedience. The voice continued again. _**Sleep, dear one…sleep. **_Mhera's eyes closed in obedience.

He caught her again before she fell. _She's so light just like her mother. _He mused in the corridor. He looked above him and saw light filtering down. _So, she spoke of _these_ broken tiles. I really should reinforce this floor. _He smirked slightly as he traversed the corridor back to the dead end, and from there took a left to another hallway.

The stranger gently stepped on a switch after going past a closet. The wall to the right rose after which he quietly ducked within the newly presented corridor. The top stairs formed as he stepped at the bottom of the set of immotile steps. He quickly went up the stairs, through the hallway, past the kitchen , and to the hallway parallel and on the opposite side of the one he had just exited from He then entered the first room on the right.

The "stranger" then set his self-imposed charge on the bed, tucking a note on the desk as he left. _"Sleep, dear one… Sleep." _The voice said softly.

* * *

Mhera awoke in her own bed. _What a weird dream. _She then caught sight of a figure silently slumped over in a chair. Her father. He looked up at her, a small smile on his face. "You're awake. You had quite a turbulent slumber."

"How long have I been out for?" She asked, slowly sitting up.

"A few hours nothing too major, dear one." He said softly. He then walked out of her room.

The last two words of his statement seemed very familiar. But due to a slight case of inexplicable amnesia, she couldn't connect where she had heard it before. She got off her bed, and noticed something on the desk. She absent-mindedly stuck her hand into her pocket, and felt the fragment of tile caress her hand in an almost terrifying manner. _That could only be there if that dream I had…wasn't a dream. _She paled when she realized what that meant. It was no dream.

**

* * *

**

**DH:** I hope this isn't too bad of a cliff hanger. If it is I apologize. This is drawing to its climax as well as its close. I'm not going to put it in terms of chapters, because my chapters can vary in length and diverge slightly in content, and who knows what ideas will go through my head and into this story. Thank you for your support. I've been dying to write that"Sleep, dear one… Sleep" line in the story since I wrote it in a draft for another story. Sorry for the long Author's note.


	17. Piecing The Evidence Pt I

**DH AN: **I'm back with another chapter of **Powers Revealed. **Look for three references from **Phantom of the Opera** in this chapter. One of them was used in **Healing Presence, **with intent to be used here first, but I always forgot to put it here. Ah, it's here now, so enjoy **Chapter Sixteen: Piecing the Evidence Pt. I. **There will be a Pt. II next.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Piecing the Evidence Pt. I**

Mhera fingered the tile fragment as if it were her last piece of sanity. Or she was hoping that this was only a nightmare. Neither of these thoughts were true and worse yet, she knew it.

She caught sight of the envelope on the desk, paling more. Mhera's hands trembled as she opened the envelope to find a note written in fine script as follows:

**Dear One,**

**It has come to my attention that you have a problem with your flooring. Rest assured that it will be fixed, but at a cost. If you wish to know more , respond by dropping this note with, a short response, in the** **hole in your floor. I expect an answer in two days time. If you do not heed this generous offer, you will not be returned next time I catch you here.**

**I remain, Dear One, a vigilant watcher**

**R.H.**

"R.H.? " she mused aloud "That sounds odd."

"What?" Mhera jumped about two feet at the sound of her father's voice.

"I-I-Igotanote" Mhera blurted.

"Slow down Mheralo." He waited a few seconds. "Now, what were you trying to tell me?" He asked softly.

"I got a note." She repeated, handing him the note in question. Marik read the note, his eyes widening at the line before the closing.

"Whoever wrote this note is very sadly mistaken. There is not a problem with the flooring. There is not-" Marik walked out to the hallway and would have fallen into the hole now present in the floor had he not been watching where he was going. " Okay, I know that wasn't there when I left you to your task hours ago."

"I knew I fell through that floor. I must have." Mhera sighed

Marik turned to face his daughter, conviction heavy in his voice. I found you right by the hole. I was so concerned about you that I didn't take notice."

"Then, explain this." Mhera retorted, producing the tile fragment for him to examine.

"Mheralo, that fragment could have come from any one of those tiles here. What makes you so sure that it belongs to the tile that broke here? You're letting this get the best of you."

"But I've been there, to the world of the corridors. I am doubtless that this was just a mere figment; that what I experienced was only a dream that spanned hours, hours." Mhera said softly.

Marik, however, remained obstinate. His voice was cold and soft. "It came from somewhere else, Mheralo, and you know it." He then somewhat trudged out of the hallway. He then waited until he heard the familiar slam of his daughter's bedroom door.

Marik pressed the wall-switch in his hallway, and traversed the stairs until his boot touched the switch at the bottom of the stairs, in turn raising the wall to his left.

He then took a right, and passed his office, until the hallway angled sharply to the right, then to the left. He stopped at the pile of tile fragments, catching sight of Mhera's dagger. _Oh, if only she had kept the handle at the level of her eyes._

Something then drifted down from the floor above. A folded piece of paper.

* * *

**DH: **I'm going to end this part here. I'll post again really soon. This story has my focus until it is done. Please review. I have an idea of where I want to go with this, but the ideas can always take different turns. Please be patient with me.


	18. Piecing The Evidence Pt II

**DH AN: **Here is **Pt. II **of** Piecing The Evidence**. Like the last two part chapter (chambers), some events occur simultaneously. We are getting close to the end. I'm hoping that these next few chapters will write themselves; they are the ones I have been waiting to write. At minimum, I see 4 or 5 more chapters, because those are the number of events I need to cover. Now, on with the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Piecing the Evidence Pt. II

_What comes out of trying to tell him something when he won't listen? There is the note, and the tile fragment; what more does he need?_ Mhera clenched her fist slightly.

"He didn't even react to the note." She murmured. "But that doesn't mean I can't." Mhera absent-mindedly began weighing her options with her hands. "But I can't forget what happened last time I did something like that. It was forgettable." She sighed, shaking her head gently. "What should I do?" she half-screamed, clenching her fists tightly.

A soft voice resonated in her mind_. "Respond. If you do nothing, it may haunt_ _you for quite a while."_

"But it could also haunt me if I do respond, did you ever think of that?" Mhera retorted swiftly.

The voice laughed gently. _"You sound like your father. Is he still stubborn beyond reason?"_

"Stubborn still-Wait a minute, why are you asking about my father?" Mhera arched her eyebrows.

"_You cannot expect me to think you have forgotten me already. Must we go to the mirror again?" _The soft voice gently inquired.

It then hit Mhera like a load of bricks; the voice belonged to her mother. _But that was two years ago. There is no logical way that this could happen._

"_Then, throw the logic out the window and rely on faith, Mheralo"_

"_Did you just read my thoughts?"_

"_Yes"_

_To think, most mothers have eyes in the back of their head, and I have one who has ears in my mind. _Mhera thought wryly.

"_I heard that Mheralo Rylae Ishtar!"_

_Full name; great, what fury have I just released on myself?_

"_Plenty, that is if you truly deserved it. I think the full name is scary enough from me. Just start hoping now that your father never addresses you in that fashion; you'll be in real trouble then."_

"So, about the note; should I respond to it?" Mhera asked, as her hands began to wander her pocket, crossing paths every so often with the tile fragment.

"_What did your father say about it?"_ Filiron asked curiously

"Nothing about the first part. It was funny that he kept denying that there was a hole in the floor; he almost fell into the very one he was denying existed."

"_Now, is that really funny?"_

Mhera was trying not to laugh. "Maybe."

"_I'm assuming that was the subject of the second part of the note. What of the first?"_

"The first, was a little unsettling. It said that the hole in the floor would be repaired at a cost. The writer never specified exactly what type of cost it would be. They want a response within two days. What should be done?"

"_Well, was it in your possession?" _Filiron inquired softly.

"Would it being on my desk count as in my possession?" That did not even have to be answered.

"_It was in your possession, so they obviously want you to pay the 'cost' whatever it may be."_

"That really doesn't help me." Mhera sighed

"_Well, let's word it like this…"_

* * *

The note was nearly complete-

**R.H.,**

**Tell me the cost and I will be obligated to respond with the best attitude I can. Until I have more information than what you have provided me here, I am afraid I cannot respond.**

-with the exception of one detail.

"How do I sign it?"

"_With a pen."_

Mhera smacked her head. "That is not what I meant, but nice try."

"_How about an anagram?"_

"Say what?" Mhera asked, perplexed.

"_A rearrangement of letters in a phrase. Your best bet would be Arlomhe Sharti. It accomplishes the goal, and sounds believable." _Filiron calmly suggested.

"I'll take that idea, then." Mhera said as she penned the pseudonym down. "There is one more thing to do though."

"_And that would be?"_

"To drop it down the hole in the floor." Mhera said softly as she folded the paper. She was shaking, visibly scared about falling down the hole a second time.

"_Relax, you will be fine."_

Mhera nodded, going out the door and stopping at the hole in the floor.

She took a deep breath before releasing the note, letting it fall into the nebulous chasm.

* * *

Marik then waited until he heard the familiar slam of his daughter's bedroom door.

He pressed the wall-switch in his hallway, and traversed the stairs until his boot touched the switch at the bottom of the stairs, in turn raising the wall to his left.

He then took a right, and passed his office, until the hallway angled sharply to the right, then to the left. He stopped at the pile of tile fragments, catching sight of Mhera's dagger.

_Oh, if only she had kept the handle at the level of her eyes. _He mused

Something then drifted down from the floor above. A folded piece of paper. Marik stepped forward and picked it up from the pile of tiles. He opened the note, and read it hastily, a small smile forming itself on his face. _She wants this game to continue, so be it. _Little did he know that he was inching closer towards the former nightmare becoming reality.

* * *

**DH: **Alright, as I said this is nearing its end. I hope you like it. There will be at least one meeting next chapter.


	19. RH

**DH AN: **I hope that you are ready for another chapter of **Powers Revealed. **This story is drawing to its close. Please enjoy **Chapter Eighteen: R.H.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: R.H.**

With intent to continue the game Marik grabbed the note, and the dagger, and made way to his office. He sighed as he lounged back in the executive style chair. He took a piece of faded paper, and wrote the third note in their little game of notes.

**Ms. Sharti,**

**You will meet me this evening in an oasis by following these** **instructions:**

**You will go into the hallway parallel to the one that contains your room, and press the wall-switch on the left.**

**You will proceed down the stairs that form there, stepping on the tile when you reach the bottom; upon which the wall to your left will slide aside. **

**When that wall slides you will see a door across the way. You will enter that door and ONLY that door. **

**You will see a large oak on the other side of the bridge. That is where you are to await my arrival.**

**One last thing, bring your cards. Word of your developing prowess has reached me from the floors above.**

**Should this go unheeded, a unpleasant experience awaits you upon your next dropping in. **

**I remain, dear one, a vigilant watcher.**

**R.H.**

Marik had a slight feeling that this deception would get him in trouble later, but his was an opportunity that could not, and would not, be wasted. He headed up the stairs, placing the acquired dagger on the mahogany side table as he went to Mhera's room to put this final phase into action.

The note had been sent, and Mhera sighed heavily. _Well, that is the last I'll hear of the mysterious R.H. _She thought to herself.

The turning of a doorknob proved that she was wrong about the whole thing. Her father walked in, another note in hand. "There is another note in my hands."

"I can clearly see that." Mhera almost snapped.

"But look at who it is addressed to. A 'Ms. Sharti'. The only one I know who would go under this classification of 'Ms.' would be you, Mheralo." His eyes showed that he was clearly perplexed. Or so it appeared.

"Let me see it!" She almost snapped once she reached him. She sighed, "Please."

Marik handed her the note, inwardly smirking out of triumph. _I win. _He was brought out of his reverie by a look of confusion from Mhera.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Mhera asked, causing Marik to wipe the grin off his face in seconds.

"No reason." He said nonchalantly. _Because I'm so close to wining this game and she fails to realize it. _A grin quickly crossed and left his face at this thought.

"What is a wall-switch?" Mhera asked

"Come. I think I know the switch they are referring to." Marik sighed, leading Mhera into the other hallway. "You know," he began changing the subject "R.H. is probably an alias of some sort. Is that what Arlomhe Sharti is to you? It is quite clever." _But not as clever as mine_. Marik said to himself. "How did you come across it anyway?"

"It just came to me." _Lamest explanation ever. _Mhera mentally berated herself.

"Let me see the note." Marik stated.

"Why would you want to-" Mhera began, but was cut off.

"Just let me see the note, Mheralo!" A slightly agitated Marik stated forcefully. Nothing more was said as Mhera handed him the note.

"I 'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you-" Mhera was cut off once more but the result was a gentler voice than the last instance.

"No, Mheralo. I'm sorry" Marik turned to her. _'for deceiving you' _crossed his mind, but he pushed it aside. "It's just the hole in the floor and the possibility that you fell into it. was a bit too much to grasp. And now that I have proof that what you said was true, it just somewhat sickens me." He produced her dagger from the side table he was blocking. "I found it by the hole, along with this." He produced a tile fragment from his pocket. Mhera shook her head worriedly at it.

He placed the fragment back into his pocket. "Are you sure you want to do this? There could be another way." Marik watched Mhera's face. Mhera took one of his hands into her two, as on that night two years ago.

"_There is no other way." _Mhera closed her eyes, nodding in agreement to her own statement.

"Well, this will be the switch you use." Marik sighed. "I don't like this idea." He stated convincingly.

"If it makes you feel any better, neither do I." Mhera then left to her tasks ahead. She was heading back to her room when she heard something slide across the tile. She turned to see the silver dagger's emerald glistening in the torchlight.

"_You don't want to forget that, my Mheralo." _Mhera only flashed a small smile in her father's direction as she walked away from the hallway.

Hours later, Mhera made her way back to the same hallway, with everything she assumed she needed . She brought an extra set of clothes, her dagger, and her deck. She stopped at her father's door with intent to go in, but decided against it. Pressing the wall-switch, she descended the stairs that formed. She stepped on the bottom tile, the wall to her left sliding aside; just as the letter said it would.

She looked to her left and saw the door mentioned in the instructions. She slowly stepped across the hallway, slightly startled when the wall slid back into place. She opened the door to reveal a room that widened equidistantly the farther into the room one went. She spotted the oak tree, across a bridge that led over a man-made river, which in all reality was a nice spot to wait. She went and touched the bark of the tree. It was rough at parts and smooth at others. She stood in awe of it for a few moments before sitting under the tree.

"Well, I didn't think you would show up." A chilled voice echoed throughout the room. Footsteps were heard made more prevalent by the fact that the grass made a crunching noise under their heavy feet.

Mhera looked forward seeing only purple. "Get up." What was now revealed to be a robed figure said. Mhera hastily did as she was told. "I am, as you can guess, the one known as R.H."

"And I am Arlomhe Sharti. I followed the directions in the note; now what?" Arlomhe asked.

"First you would be advised not to speak to me in that tone. Secondly, follow me."

"Yes sir." Arlomhe said softly as she followed.

* * *

**DH: **Mhera will be referred to as Arlomhe for the next few chapters, as that is her alias. Okay, in the next chapter, I introduce a character who will become important later. I hope those of you who have read **Phantom Duelists **know who I am hinting at. Please Review.


	20. Falling For Fate

**DH AN: **Okay, you have no idea how long I've wanted to write this chapter; it has been waiting quite a while to be written. Big thank you to **Crystal Rose of Pollux **for the idea of the Phantom reference used in this chapter. Please enjoy **Chapter Nineteen: Falling For Fate.**

**AN 2: **Arlomhe is Mhera, and if you haven't figured it out, R.H. is Marik.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Falling For Fate

Arlomhe followed the purple cloaked figure in front of her. In reality, she only followed the purple itself, the figure of the one under the robe was up for debate since the robe appeared to be very loose fitting, that and the fact that it was colder in the lower chambers than the floors above and Arlomhe was focusing on keeping the warmth in her hands. They stopped at what Arlomhe recognized as the room she was in hours before. "You will stay here until notified otherwise. Is that understood?" R.H. asked somewhat gruffly.

"Yes sir." Arlomhe stated rather bluntly. She went in the room, and quietly set her possessions on the bed. She quickly went through them and her heart sank. She had dropped her dagger and not noticed. _That was probably an heirloom, and I lost it. _She fumed bitterly, sitting on the bed in silence.

* * *

Two black haired boys were walking down the hallway, just minding their own business when they noted a dagger laying on the tile in the hallway. The tanner of the two picked it up, remarking to the paler one. "Hey, Sheon look what we found. What do you say we keep it?" The boy somewhat smirked.

The paler boy looked at the knife in his companion's hands, noting the fact that not only it was sheathed, but the sheath was of a good quality. "I don't know, Noinreil. It looks like someone would miss this. How about we wait and see if it belongs to anyone?"

"Fine, Mister Goody Two-shoes, we'll do it your way. But I guarantee you that when we don't find its owner, you'll be regretting the wasted time you spent hunting for them." Noinreil sneered.

Sheon went wide eyed upon realization at the time. "Cut the chit-chat, we have to get to our posts before we're late again." They jogged to the room at the end of the hall. "Alright, we're on time!" Sheon panted, grimacing at the state of the kitchen afterwards. "Come on, Noinreil; let's get this place tidied up." They got to work.

* * *

Arlomhe heard three sharp knocks on the door. "It's open." She murmured monotonously. The doorknob turned, revealing the figure of R.H.; his pose stern and certain, almost intimidating; then changing to a more relaxed and concerned one.

"Something is wrong. Do my words speak false, Arlomhe?"

"Would it be a problem if I said I don't want to speak about it?" Arlomhe asked softly. R.H. only shook his head 'no'. He seemed lost in thought for a few moments. Arlomhe laid her arms across her chest. "Did you come here for a reason other than to check in on me?"

"I was getting to that." R.H said sharply. He calmed down a little. "The reason I came is the fact that I have a position for you. How much weight can you hold on a shoulder?"

"I assume I could probably carry a tray on one shoulder if that is what you are asking." Arlomhe answered.

" That information sounds very promising." He started out of the room. "Come, I shall show you to your post." Arlomhe silently followed behind.

* * *

Sheon and Noinreil had just gotten the kitchen in an acceptable state for the night's events when the voice of R.H. met their ears. It was coming from behind the door. The two boys turned just in time to see the purple robe ripple past with a redhead following cautiously behind it. The two boys quietly locked eyes with each other, gray meeting gray nervously. Both gazes were instantly returned to R.H. as his gruff voice almost resounded through the room. "Yagasawi, your shoulder gets a break tonight. This girl will be taking the trays in and out from now on. Although, I request you be ready to assist her should she need it. Is that understood?"

Sheon nodded, "Yes sir. But what will I be doing?"

R.H. glanced over at Noinreil with slight disdain. "Since Nashin has difficulty understanding that it is his job to inform you when another tray is needed, you will keep an eye on that as well."

Sheon only nodded. Noinreil was stone faced. "I don't need his help."

R.H. let an unseen smirk cross his face. "I beg to differ, Nashin. You are on very thin ice already; I suggest you watch yourself if you want to get out of the kitchen."

R.H. left the three without another word. Sheon was already showing the redhead how to hold the tray on the shoulder without feeling sore in the morning. Noinreil only smirked. _Well, Mister Goody Two-shoes wasted no time in helping her._ He then stalked off to set up the first tray.

Arlomhe carried out the first few trays with ease, but as the night progressed, somebody got lazy and the trays started to get heavier. She was on her tenth tray, and had almost slipped twice before she was out the door. Once out the door, she slipped, feeling the tray slip off her shoulder. She waited for the inevitable crash, but it never came. The trays were set down with expert ease, and she found herself looking into the paler boy's gray eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked "That could have been a nasty spill." He saw the worried look in the girl's eyes. "Don't worry, it's happened to me on several occasions." His breath caught as she smiled at him.

"Thank you…" she didn't know how to address him, and desperately wanted to.

"Sheon." The paler gray eyed boy supplied.

"Thank you, Sheon." Arlomhe sighed nervously.

"No need to thank me…" It struck him that he didn't know her name either.

"Mheralo, but I go by Mhera." She laughed nervously. "I don't think either one of us was expecting to meet like this."

"You're right, but I'm glad we did." Sheon saw a slight amount of worry unrelated to almost dropping the tray. "You're worried."

Mhera nodded. "I've lost a family heirloom. It was very special; my brother gave it to me. I believe it belonged in my mother's family before that."

"I think I know where it is. I'm sure I can get it for you."

"You don't have to do that really."

"No, Mhera; I insist." Sheon said, helping her onto her feet. He pulled a chair over and saw that the redhead took a seat.

Sheon got up and went in the kitchen through the door, shooting a half-triumphant, half-disgusted glare at Noinreil. "Your laziness almost resulted in a nasty spill by the new girl; who by the way owns that knife we found earlier."

"You seem very attached to her. Are you sure she isn't just playing you for a fool?"

"I'm sure." Sheon said. "Now just give me the knife, so that we can stop her worrying."

Noinreil almost bolted out the door, knife in hand; obviously wanting to be the hero, but Sheon grabbed him by the collar. "You're the one who caused this whole mess, and I said I'd get it for her." He almost hissed. Noinreil only handed him the sheathed knife wordlessly.

Sheon came back out to find the redhead still sitting in the chair. He hid the dagger behind his back, and came up to her. "That heirloom you mentioned; is this it?" He then produced the sheathed knife, surprised as her eyes were filled with mirth, the emotion dancing within the amethyst-sapphire orbs.

"Thank you. Sheon, how can I repay you for not only saving me from embarrassing myself, but also for returning something I hold very dear?" She smiled brightly.

"That smile is enough, Mhera." Sheon said, not noticing that the girl paled as R.H. came their way.

* * *

**DH: **I am truly sorry for this horrible cliff hanger. Okay, I know that it wasn't a scarf falling into the sea, but I think it turned out well.. The two characters I introduced have a part in some of my other stories as well. R.H. addresses them by their last names though. Noinreil Nashin (Supposedly **ASR**) , and Sheon(el) Yagasawi (**PDTO, Prompted Oneshots**) I actually came up with a few later scenes that will be cool, and possibly develop a triangle. Please Review. I am so excited it's gotten to my favorite chapter. If you haven't guessed, it was this one.


	21. The RH Unmasked

**DH AN: **I'm back with a new chapter of PR. I'm almost done with this story. Please enjoy **Chapter Twenty: The R.H. Unmasked.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The R.H. Unmasked**

Sheon paid no heed to the fact that the redhead was paling more with each step the purple cloaked figure took towards her. He stopped squarely behind the two."Shouldn't you two be working?" His voice was barely above a husky whisper.

The redhead, now extremely ashen faced, jumped about two feet, while Sheon only stuttered nervously. "I, well; she uh, fell and I was just helping her out, sir."

R.H. looked at Arlomhe with a slightly piercing gaze. "Can you corroborate this?"

Arlomhe bit her lower lip. "I think so, sir."

"You think so?" R.H. repeated questioningly. Arlomhe nodded. "Then come with me; there is another matter I wish to discuss with you." Now it was Sheon's turn to go pale, as he watched the two exit the room. If he had done something he shouldn't have; he'd never forgive himself.

Arlomhe was almost dragged through the hallways once they were out of the room; she had to focus on her feet to keep them moving, as the results could be less than desirable if they failed her now. "How much far-?" She asked, but was cut off.

"Keep moving; I needn't answer your questions." R.H. almost hissed, opening the door and somewhat shoving Arlomhe in. "I'll be with you shortly." He almost snapped, shutting the door. He took heaving breaths, trying to calm himself. He sighed, leaning against the wall, and almost slumping to the floor. _Perhaps it's time I end this game. I…snapped at her; this ruse could be going too far. _He took a couple of deep breaths to regain his composure, and then entered the room.

Arlomhe could have sworn she heard hard panting from the other side of the corridor. _Serves him right for dragging me through the passageways like that. _She thought somewhat sourly. She suppressed a gasp when R.H. entered the room, as she was to the right of the door.

"You scare easily, don't you?" R.H. asked as he entered. Arlomhe only nodded in agreement, taking a seat on the bed further back into the room. She rotated so that she was facing R.H., who was seated on a chair near the head of the bed.

Arlomhe waited, nervous about asking her question. R.H. strummed his fingers on the adjacent nightstand repeatedly. "You have a question; go on and ask it."

"Who are you?"

"I can't say yet. Is that all you wanted to ask?" He sighed

"That and why you were dragging me through the passageway like an unmasked madman." Arlomhe retorted gently.

"Alas I cannot answer you on that, either." R.H. himself did not know why; perhaps it was out of a fear of being followed.

He leaned forward in his chair enough that Arlomhe could see his eyes but could not make out the color of them. "I have excellent news. That hole in the floor above will be fixed in due time." Arlomhe sighed heavily, regret evident in the act. "You regret coming. Tell me why."

"It doesn't concern this, sir." Arlomhe said firmly.

"You're lying to me; I see it in your eyes." As soon as the phrase left his lips the robed figure said nothing more. _I can't believe I just gave myself away that easily. _His expression soured, thankfully it was covered by the hood.

Arlomhe was deep in thought, replaying the phrase over and over in her mind. **You're lying to me; I see it in your eyes. **_But something is missing that makes it different from what I remember. _She grimaced, unseen to R.H. _But I can't figure out what!!_

She was brought out of her reverie, as; unknown to her, R.H. had regained his composure. "What is your name?" He asked softly.

Arlomhe's eyes widened. _That's what is missing… my name was used in between those two phrases by my- It can't be! It can't be! _She started shaking uncomfortably on the bed.

"I asked you a question and expect an answer." R.H. stated sternly.

"I already told you my name is Arlomhe Sharti." Arlomhe stated nervously. _Sheon's voice carried farther than he hoped, and now I'm in trouble._

"That isn't what you told Yagasawi." R.H. paused. " Is it, Mhera?" He pressed, the name sounding slightly foreign to him.

"No, you are right. I indeed gave Sheon another name How could you tell I was lying?" R.H. did not answer. Mhera looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm not lying now… I know who you are."

"Oh?" R.H.'s voice rose. "And who am I, Mheralo?" Marik asked, not even bothering to mask the use of the last syllable. The game was finished, and she had done well by his standards.

"_You're my father…I know you are, but why deceive me, father WHY?!" _She was shaking with fury, fists clenched. She panted again, speaking once more, only this time using her voice "WHY!!" She shouted, the exclamation echoing throughout the room.

Marik bit his lip. She had his emotional tendencies, and that somewhat pained him. "I don't know." He murmured softly.

"You lie!!" Mhera yelled. Her next words were like ice. "I hear it in your voice."

"How do you know that I speak the truth to you now?" Marik asked calmly.

"Your voice is softer, and if I'm not mistaken, warmer than it was earlier." She sighed. "I can put any doubts I have to rest if you only show your face, sir."

Marik sighed. "As you wish, Mheralo." He lowered his hood, seeing a smile cross his daughter's face at the apparent sight of his platinum blonde hair. It was somewhat relieving to toss the alias away.

"Why the notes?"

"You never suspected me, did you?" Marik asked with inflection on the last two words.

"No."

"That's why." Marik smirked

"And why R.H?"

"I saw something similar in a book."

Mhera only nodded.

Marik pulled the hood back over his head, somehow managing to conceal his hair within it. He turned from Mhera. "Stay here for a while; I think somebody you met earlier has taken a quick liking to you." Marik smirked under the hood.

"He was just being friendly…" Mhera was quickly reddening in the face.

"You smiled at him. You smiled at him with a smile that was just like your mother's."

"So?"

"You've taken a liking to Yagasawi and he in turn has taken a liking to you.."

Mhera did not acknowledge him as he left the room .

* * *

**DH: **Well, that's the end of that chapter. Okay I hid **Two **Phantom References in here. Well, technically one is a reference that I mentioned twice, the other is an implication referring to one of Phantom's forms (Book, Musical/ movie) Vote on my new poll too, please.


	22. Second Impressions

**DH AN: **I have another chapter of Powers Revealed up. Please enjoy **Chapter Twenty One: Second Impressions.** I apologize that it is a little short.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty One: Second Impressions

Mhera awoke and felt the insatiable urge to just walk out of the room and through the corridors, hoping that it would not be stranger than she dreamt it.

She opened the door and slowly made her way to the oasis, thankful that she didn't get lost on the way there. How her father never go lost was somewhat beyond her. She finally found it after quite a bit of footwork.

She stepped onto the grass, feeling a little better. She went and sat under the tree. She heard the soft murmur of the small manmade river that ran right through the middle of the room. She leaned her head back on her shoulders, sighing hopefully. _Well, it hasn't been the best day; but by all means, it was nowhere near a bad day. _She smiled somewhat brightly at the thought of the boy she had met. Her face then soured. _I hate it when my father is right. _She could almost see the smirk that would be on his face if he could read her mind.

Mhera softly sighed once more admiring the scene. Her eyes then caught the sight of another person, on the other side of the river. It was none other than Sheon. She watched as he walked to the other side of the canal, right across from where she was, and took a look at her, letting out a sigh as if he were worried. The funny thing was that it sounded as if the black haired boy had been released from a noose that would have led to his death.

Sheon smiled at Mhera, causing her to blush. _He is so handsome… _she sighed softly. She almost jumped out of surprise when her father's voice entered her mind.

"_I knew you liked him."_

"_Do not."_

"_Oh, but you do Mheralo; you're blushing"_

"_How can you tell?" _Mhera asked hotly.

Her father chuckled softly, _"Your tone, dear one." _He paused, _"Just talk with him, I think he worried about you earlier."_

"_Well, you scared the both of us, what did you expect?"_

No answer came. She slowly got out from under the tree, and made her way across the bridge to where Sheon was still sitting. He looked up at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. Mhera wanted to speak, but couldn't for some strange reason.

But she didn't need to. Sheon grabbed her hand gently, and guided her down on the soft grass next to him. He bit his lower lip; it was a nervous habit that he hated to deal with. The red head failed to notice as she shot a smile at him. She then removed her shoes, and drew closer to the river. She set her feet into the water, sighing softly.

Sheon smiled, and following suit, joined her. He shivered slightly as he set his feet into the water. He was shocked as Mhera put her hand in his. She sighed contentedly.

"I told her, and what do you know; she listened." Her father said, smiling as he watched from the doorway.

* * *

**DH: **Okay that's another chapter done. I'm trying to update as much as I can before Monday. Please Review.


	23. Conversations And Notes

**DH AN: **I'm back with another chapter of **Powers Revealed. **It is kind of short, bnut enjoy **Chapter Twenty Two: Conversations And Notes.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Conversations And Notes**

Marik watched for a few moments more, feeling a slight tug of melancholy reminisce, and thought he saw the familiar shadow of his beloved in the torchlight, but knew that at most it was a trick of the light. He sighed, letting his watch over the two in the oasis end, and setting off to write one last note before he could call his day complete.

"So what brought you here?" Sheon asked, removing his hand from Mhera's rather quickly.

Mhera smiled slightly, "Would you believe I fell?" She sighed at Sheon's light chuckle.

"I'd believe that after you, well, fell for me… I mean that in the most sincere way possible."

Mhera only smiled easily at his comment. "Yes, falling seems to be my favorite thing to do as of late, but I try not to do it often."

Sheon only smiled. "You look tired."

Only after Sheon said that did Mhera feel fatigue. "I feel it," She smiled weakly, drawing her feet out of the water, walking them across the grass to dry them. She placed them in her shoes and stepped out of the oasis. She stuck her hands back into her pockets rather swiftly, as she noticed that her father kept the lower corridors cold, or at least at a lower temperature than what she was used to. She padded silently through the halls and found her way back to her room.

Opening the door and thrusting herself inside, she rubbed warmth back into her hands. _I really need a map; I'll keep getting lost until I have one. _She paced toward the bed and disgracefully shoved her remaining possessions to the floor. The pillow was so inviting and sleep began whispering invitations in her ear. But something kept her from landing on the pillow. A sealed envelope was resting on the pillow. Mhera was very tempted to just slide it under the pillow, but something told her that wasn't the best idea. She slid her finger across the envelope, carefully pulling it open. Within was a single page note, her father's fine script taking only a small portion of the page, as follows:

**Mheralo,**

**You will come to my office at eight tomorrow morning. I have business to conduct with you. I do not tolerate lateness for any reason. **

**I remain, Dear One, a vigilant watcher. **

**R.H.**

Mhera sighed as she placed the note with her other possessions on the floor. _That is a nice if not vexing alias. _She shook her head. _Eight in the morning? He has to be kidding. I'll worry about it later. _She slept soundly after that.

* * *

**DH: **Sorry, this was kind of short. But the events that happens after this can't be easily put in this chapter, and yes, she will be late. Also, there is a special reason I wanted to update today. There are clues to why in **Prompted Oneshots, namely Memoirs of May (4), and Phantom of Love Itself (8). And if you already know, keep it to yourself please.**


	24. Time

**DH AN: **I have another update for **Powers Revealed. **I had writer's block for this part. Check out my new poll and vote please... I'm debating constantly about it. Enjoy **Chapter Twenty Three: Time. **It's a bit of a filler chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Three: Time

Mhera awoke with a slight grin on her face, which quickly turned to a grimace. Without looking at a clock, she knew she was late. Her suspicions were unfortunately proved true when she finally caught sight of the only time-keeping device she had seen within the lower corridors. An analog clock was located above the door, its soft ticking echoing through the room similar to impatient fingers strumming on a desk. It read eight thirty.

_Great. No map, _She started rattling off reasons with her fingers, _No idea where I am in reference to his office, already late, I'm half-asleep, and I look like a mess._ This last statement was somewhat correct; Mhera's face was drawn, eyes half shut from lack of sleep, and her hair was unkempt. Well, the day couldn't get much worse, could it? Running a quick hand through her hair, and allowing the cliché question to run through her mind, she left the room.

A few twists and turns later, Mhera was utterly lost._ Stay calm, just stay calm- if you don't you might get lost again- stay calm, and keep track of where you have been. Stay calm, stay calm- _She thought frantically as she rushed through the nebulous halls and corridors, bare feet barely making contact with the ground but still making that slapping sound against the stone tiles.

_**Stop. **_It was that same commanding voice from the last time she was looking for something in these halls. Her feet stopped on the spot, causing her to lean on her toes precariously. Soft gentle touches were felt in her mind then ceased completely. The voice was soft and almost hypnotic. _**Come to me…Arlomhe… close your eyes and come to me.**_

Her eyes slowly shut, and she felt herself following silent instructions, the only thing confirming her hunch was the soft slapping sound of her feet on the stone. Only when the sound ceased did she open her eyes. She stood before a large wooden door, it was both a grand and inconspicuous door that could have passed for one to a closet. But as a memory jabbed her mind, she remembered that what was behind the door was by no means a closet.

_Go in. _Part of her mind calmly said; The sensible part, the portion that was almost never listened to, or had yet to be listened to since her arrival in the lower corridors. She always tended to heed her mind's less rational suggestions, and there was one this time. _It was a dream, the RH is not your father and what you heard last night was nothing but an instance of hearing what you wanted. _

Locked in a battle of conflicting and unrelated thoughts, Mhera's body refused to budge, instead buckling under her and bringing her to her knees. Her eyes flicked right and left, and the subtle hair on the back of her neck stood on end. It wasn't fear, nor was it anxiety. It wasn't full out nervousness, nor was apprehension completely absent.

Mhera was so deeply rooted in her thoughts that she failed to notice that the door had opened, and a hand had gripped hers in quiet assurance. _"I'm here Mheralo… worry not, you are safe with me." _The hand drew Mhera off her knees, and slowly pulled her into the hallway, leading her quietly into the office. She was somewhat forced into the chair closest to the door, but it was a gentle form of force, in all reality an abrupt push toward the seat.

There was a soft ticking from an analog clock above the mahogany shelf. It read Nine o'clock, with the second hand exactly on the twelve.

* * *

**DH: **Okay, now that you have read the chapter please vote on the poll, I thank you in advance for doing so. I'm trying to paint Marik & the RH as the same person, because they are, and yet separate them as well. Please Review.


	25. The RH Reveals

**DH AN: **I have another chapter of **Powers Revealed**, which will go according to the poll I had last chapter. Enjoy **Chapter Twenty Four: The RH Reveals. **And I am recommending **Deceived **by** Nuit Songeur **one last time. Even though it's Marik X Tea, it's really good. Enjoy the stories.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: The RH Reveals**

Mhera felt herself shaking so hard that one would have to be blind not to see it, certain and not of who stood in front of her. For what occurred the last night could very well-very well have been only a dream…

"_**Don't be afraid." **_The stranger said without any stress, but Mhera went rigid nonetheless; the voice echoed in her head as well. _**"Don't be afraid."**_ The same voice calmly repeated again. Mhera's rigidity lessened, but not completely, as the voice still echoed in her head.

The stranger then took Mhera's shaking hand "I am the RH!!" The stranger almost shouted, in one swift motion pushing Mhera's hand toward the hood, doing nothing to stop "It was no dream!" The next sentence was softer in volume alone; the tone was hard as the one prior. "Your father and the mysterious RH…we are one in the same."

The RH's voice was laced with bluntness, eyes blazing the same emotion as he continued with an unmistakable slight insanity in his tone. "Look, my dear, look into the eyes of your closest deceiver!" The slight insanity left his voice soon after. He was heaving madly as he turned to the desk, letting it hold his full weight. "My Mheralo…such a shame to have a talent like yours wasted…and yet I cannot ask of you what would even begin to put this skill to use, to bring it out in front of you; for you to see it…" Marik's voice was then inaudible.

Mhera just sat there, still in shock at the revelations. Ignored was the tone of a madman that possessed his voice, her father was quite troubled.

"What do you want from me?" Mhera asked softly, finding her voice. She winced when her father slammed a hand on his desk, torn by some inner decision.

"Nothing!" He shouted, slamming his hand down on the desk a second time, failing to hear an object fall from his desk, and the few metallic clinks that led it to rest at Mhera's feet.

If Mhera had any doubt this object was important, it was removed at one glance. It was a golden rod similar in length to half of her arm, and had an engraved eye on one end. She gently picked it up, and instantly wished she hadn't. Her hand started throbbing with pain, and she bit her lip to avoid the imminent scream that howled in her mind.

She had made three mistakes. First, picking the object up in the first place. Secondly, not dropping it as soon as it touched her hand. And thirdly, getting caught in her father's icy stare.

Marik's glare never lessened as he clasped his hand tightly around the golden rod, gently drawing it from Mhera's innocent grip. "You gave this up far too easily, my dear; if you had any idea what you held in your hands-" _You would have been able to resist the pain. _He thought to himself. "-you wouldn't have even picked it up." His gaze fell upon Mhera's hair rather than her eyes. _**"Look at me, Arlomhe." **_He stated hypnotically, a smile tugging at his lips as the girl's eyes shot up to meet his.

Mhera wouldn't be able to resist his order…when she was called by this name…the name with which his control was bound, taught to be followed and ingrained. His control would be bound, linked to him, by Mhera's alias and that alone; indissoluble until it was seen as no longer useful.

The controller felt Arlomhe's resistance, and felt no need to act against it. The control could not be resisted, as long as the proper name was used. He released the focus that held the redhead's eyes on him.

Mhera was shaking, that feeling of snapping up on the command was never one she wanted to experience again. "H-h-how did that happen?" She whispered softly. She jumped when her question was answered smoothly.

"You were being controlled by me." Marik said smugly.

"C-c-come again?" Mhera's voice shook with shock.

"You were under my control," Marik repeated, drawing the golden rod from behind his back. "Because of the Millennium Rod."

"That thing that caused my hand to throb with pain?" Mhera opened and closed the affected hand repeatedly, relieved that it still worked.

"Yes; have you been paying any attention to what I have said, or must I show you the other way?" Marik offered.

"I believe you." Mhera softly murmured, not eager to repeat the experience. "And I thought I was supposed to be here at eight." She murmured, looking at the two black clock hands; which were at a ninety degree angle, unmistakably reading nine thirty.

* * *

**DH: **Well, I hope I did okay. And there is a reason for why the name used is important. So begins the final leg of the story. Please Review.


	26. Questions

**DH AN: **I have another chapter of Powers Revealed. I change to the aliases about halfway through here, so **R.H.= Marik, **and **Arlomhe =Mhera. **Please enjoy **Chapter Twenty Five: Questions. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Questions**

"You were." Marik responded with a soft yet icy voice, slowly going behind the large mahogany desk. He grinned too slowly for Mhera's comfort as he placed the Millennium Rod in an open drawer on his right, closing it decisively. He gazed at his daughter's still shocked expression, and inwardly found a slight pleasure in it. Her attempts at avoidance were very…amusing. He slid swiftly from behind the desk, stepping to where he stood with his back facing Mhera.

Mhera hid from her father's icy stare, her avoidance only lasting a few moments. She had failed to notice that he had returned to his position between the desk and the chair she occupied.

"I am assuming," Her father's voice brought her out of her stupor. "that you know that it is now an hour and a half after I was expecting to have you here." He paused before the last phrase left his lips, sending shivers up Mhera's spine. "Am I correct?" Mhera only nodded, shifting her eyes to the clock in confirmation of what was already known.

Mhera watched as her father began to pace in front of her, his body in a profile view. It wasn't natural; her father rarely paced. It was not quite right. And yet, she had seen it; this paternal pacing before- before his questioning on her brother's whereabouts, two years earlier. Her father was liable to start asking questions at any moment, and she was frantically hoping that she could answer them.

Mhera's thoughts were halted as her father's footsteps ceased. He turned his head toward her, a look that began unnerving Mhera further spread across his countenance. Not a grin, nor grimace, and nowhere near a genuine smile, it was a confident smirk that started making Mhera inwardly squirm. She wasn't ready to say anything, and her father knew it, exploiting her lack of preparation to its fullest. Although Mhera was hoping that the first revelation of this expression would also be its last, she knew it would not be so.

Marik casually stepped behind the mahogany desk once more. Taking a seat in an executive style chair, he threaded his fingers together as he eyed his office. There was a filing cabinet on the left if one was entering, and a tall dark-wood bookshelf on his right that held secrets of its own.

He sighed almost contentedly as he opened the drawer below the one which held the Millennium Rod, pulling from the drawer a black three ringed binder with one inch rings, holding no papers. Setting the notebook aside for the moment, he turned his attention to the girl who sat before him. He flashed that unsettling expression once more, inwardly smirking at the effect it had on the poor girl. Mhera started wringing her fingers in a fist repeatedly, no doubt trying to cease the unavoidable torrents of sweat that were only beginning to affect her.

"Well, Sharti," Mhera was shocked as she realized that this was a matter that Marik wished to discuss with her in his role as The R.H., and was addressing her as such. "Why were you late?" The R.H. was clearly enjoying this more than he should have, as he began suggesting reasons even though he knew the reason his subject was late. "Did you oversleep, just ignore the hour, or…" His voice dropped to a husky whisper at his final, correct, suggestion. "Did you lose your way through the corridors?"

No answer.

The R.H. slowly stood from his chair, and stepped slowly in front of Arlomhe. He then started to circle her. "Why so silent, Arlomhe? If I am correct, you can just tell me so. You are not the first one who has lost themselves within these corridors." He stopped his circling, placing a gentle hand on the face in front of him, giving thought to stroking the soft cheek underneath his fingers. _So much like my face, and yet it is nothing like mine. _While it was true her face was very similar to his, hers held something that his had lost so many years earlier, only to be found like a rare treasure few times since.

Innocence.

The R.H. shook himself away from the thought, removing his hand from Arlomhe's face. Walking to the desk for the third time, he removed a piece of stained paper from it, and began roughly outlining the corridors. He was in no mood to follow his original plan for his heiress…at the moment anyway. He folded the stained paper in half, passing it across the glass-topped desk to Arlomhe. Arlomhe raised her eyes quizzically as she accepted the paper from his hands.

"That is the only map I shall give you." The R.H. paused, his next words coming out somewhat icily. "So don't lose it." Arlomhe nodded slowly.

"You seem to be so silent as of late, and for that I have no use. Leave me; I shall send for you by way of another note."

Arlomhe only nodded, retreating out the office door.

* * *

**DH: **I hope that mid chapter name change wasn't too confusing. Please Review. **Healing Presence **will be updated next.


	27. The Snare is Set

**DH AN: **I am back with another chapter of **Powers Revealed. **Please enjoy **Chapter Twenty Six: The Snare is Set, **and review.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Snare is Set**

Arlomhe swiftly stepped out into the hallway, shaken by her latest encounter with The R.H.. Quickly stuffing her hands into her pockets in hope that she would warm up slightly, the girl let her mind wander.

_What does he want from me, and why does there seem to be a reluctance to say it? _Arlomhe mused as she paced the corridors. The R.H.'s lack of decisiveness did not sit well with her…unprotected by an alias, the individual had told her that they never did things spontaneously. This recent occurrence was saying otherwise. As she heard voices in the halls, Arlomhe quickly ducked behind an unseen corner.

"Come on Sheon, tonight is the night we can finally find out what goes on while we are in the kitchen."

"I don't think it would be wise, Noinreil. What if…what if we get caught?" Sheon's voice was hesitant, and shaking slightly. Arlomhe didn't have to guess why.

"Sheon, this is easy. We'll just sneak in, take a peek, and go back. No one will know. The new girl can cover for us." Arlomhe tensed, putting someone in the hot seat without consent was not something that sat well with her…disregarding the fact that the hot seat would be under her. She was seething furiously at Noinreil's presumption of her cooperation.

_If he wants to be stupid, that's his problem; I'll have no part in this_ _plot. _Arlomhe thought sourly, but then she paled slightly. Both Noinreil and Sheon were going, and if either of them were a liability, Sheon was it. The idea was not sitting well with her, not that there were any recent occurrences that had. Her attention was then turned back to the conversation as she heard Sheon's timid voice.

"Alright, we'll go, but we leave the girl out of this."

"You have a bit of a soft spot for her, don't you?" Noinreil teased.

Arlomhe finally realized what "hearing it in one's tone" meant when Sheon spoke with hasty defense. "No, it's just that…she shouldn't be involved in this. If she were caught with us…someone would be torn by it."

Arlomhe walked off, a slight blush splashed on her face; if her room weren't within sight, she would have melted right there. Sheon was so…concerned. Arlomhe wished to repay that in any way possible. Perhaps…she would play along, but if Noinreil was the one who asked, all bets were off. He seemed very insincere.

Arlomhe had just gotten into, and shut, the door of her room when she heard two sharp knocks on the door that seemed echo for a second or two after. She couldn't sway away the pallor that rushed to her face. She slowly opened the door to see a robed figure about four inches taller than The R.H. She stepped aside , granting the figure entrance, who tilted his hooded head respectfully to her as she shut the door.

"The R.H. sent you." Arlomhe asked softly, amethyst-sapphire eyes showing apprehension that was falsely needed.

"Yes and no. He has asked me to watch you, but I have come to do you a service…one not for personal gain." The robed figure said, voice deep and somber. "Did you obtain a map of these corridors?"

Arlomhe nodded, giving the folded map to the man, who opened it with a sigh at its crudity. He placed it into a pocket, then retrieved a folded piece of paper from another. He placed it gently in Arlomhe's hands, waiting for it to be opened. It just sat there.

"Go on, open it." The figure gently coaxed, the tone familiar on his tongue as he had practice using it. He smiled slowly as Arlomhe unfolded the paper to reveal a map more detailed than the previous.

"Thank you, sir." Arlomhe uttered softly. The figure's genuine smile grew wider at hearing this.

"May I point some things out to you?" The figure asked politely. Arlomhe only nodded, placing the map in the figure's open hands. He strode over to the desk, and stood to Arlomhe's left, placing the map on the desk surface. "I assume that you work in the kitchen, correct?" Arlomhe nodded. "Normally one cannot get there without going through this atrium." The man ran his fingers across the area being discussed. "However, there is another way to get there. You see, there is a passageway accessible only by switch that is out of view from the atrium that goes around the right side of the atrium. You will end up near the kitchen entry way."

"Why are you telling me this?" Arlomhe questioned softly.

"Because you shall have to use that way tonight." The figure hesitated before continuing. "You must stay as hidden as possible, Miss Mhera." The figure said softly.

"How did you find your way here?" Arlomhe asked hesitantly. The fact that she was to be as hidden as possible seemed to be a bit hard when this visitor had found the room so easily.

"There are few who know this section of corridors even exist. Rest assured that you are safe while you stay within them. You must understand that we who know you are here wish to keep you as safe as possible." The tall robed figure sighed. "Just please be careful for your father's sake and my ease." He smiled tone pleasant with his next phrase. "Thank you for your time, Miss Arlomhe."

"You're welcome, sir." She smiled, but the smile quickly slipped into a look of puzzlement. _Did he address me two different ways, once as Miss Mhera, and just now as Miss Arlomhe?_ By the time she had figured out this was true, Odion had already left the room.

She rubbed the back of her head, she was now aware that she disliked these discoveries. Arlomhe couldn't help but smile. Her visitor's manners had given himself away; a good thing to remember, she mused. She sat on the bed, head meeting the pillow when she leaned to the right for a quick nap.

Awakened by the soft ticking of the clock and perhaps a sound or two from her stomach, Arlomhe sat up out of bed, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim torchlight. She slowly moved toward the door, fingering the detailed map in her pocket.

She stepped out into the hallway, once more stuffing hands into her pockets in response to the light chill existing in the hallway. Taking a left and five rights, she found herself near the switch of the secret passage Odion had shown her. Upon pressing the switch and entering the hall, she took two rights and a left; successfully bypassing the atrium.

She entered the kitchen, smiling as warm air caressed her face with a gentle touch. A pleasant aroma greeted her nose, making the sounds from his stomach undeniably real. She saw a slender woman at the counter, the obvious mastermind behind the aromatic delicacies calmly stirring a pot of soup. Arlomhe grimaced upon hearing her stomach growl.

The noise was heard, and the slender woman turned aqua blue eyes to the source. Arlomhe immediately felt heat rush to her cheeks in embarrassment. The blue-eyed woman kindly ushered Arlomhe to sit. "You get the first taste. It looks like you could use it too." She grabbed a bowl, quickly ladling soup out with a smile.

Arlomhe put the spoon to her mouth, slowly savoring the multiple flavors of the soup, as well as the fact that it warmed her up a lot. The kind woman calmly cut a warm piece of bread off a freshly baked loaf, smiling wider at her unexpected guest.

"Is it your first time here? I think I saw someone similar to you yesterday, but that R.H. fellow dragged her off before I could be sure." The woman's smile faded a bit, fond reminisce present in her voice. "You look so much like the Miss Rylae I once had the pleasure of knowing-except your eyes are different-…I've been told she left years ago."

"I know not of whom you speak, but thank you for the hospitality you have shown me." Arlomhe stated softly.

"Don't think any more of it, but you had best hurry, for soon those two boys will be here, and what quiet we have shall be no more." The woman sighed, obviously not ready for the two males to aid her in the kitchen.

Arlomhe had finished the warm meal, and resisted the woman's desire to clean up the dishes used. "You deserve a break, Miss…" Arlomhe hated not asking for names first thing.

"Raji." The woman supplied, pronouncing the 'j' like an 'h'.

"Allow me, Miss Raji." Arlomhe softly offered.

"Of course. You don't seem too keen on being idle. Filiron was the same way."

Arlomhe almost dropped the dish upon hearing her mother's name. She turned back to Raji, deftly setting the dish on a counter. "Did you say "Filiron"?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yes, I did let her first name slip, and that has obviously upset you. Please accept my humble apology. Raji hung her head down slightly.

Arlomhe put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "No, I was…just surprised is all." She was relieved as the woman smiled slightly. They then heard quickly clumsy footsteps enter.

"We're here." Two voices panted at the same time. Arlomhe laughed softly at Sheon's apologetic look. She then remembered what was planned, and hoped that he might reconsider. She didn't wish to see him hurt.

* * *

**DH: **Okay I have officially set up for the second to last event…mwahaha. This chapter was supposed to have it, but it got longer than I wanted. Please Review.


	28. Caught In The Hunters' Snare

**DH AN: **Okay I have another chapter done. Please enjoy **Chapter Twenty Seven: Caught In The Hunters' Snare. **Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Caught In The Hunters' Snare **

Arlomhe was silent as she helped wash dishes and prepare the platters, while simultaneously keeping an eye on the two boys that were plotting something that seemed to be ill-ventured from the start. Neither of them had asked her for aid yet, but she was going anyway, to ensure that they didn't do anything stupid.

Movement caught her eye, and she glimpsed Noinreil slipping out first. Sheon was a little more hesitant with his departure. He took one glance at her that quickly was conveying concern. He knew what she was going to do. He began to gently began to bite his lip as he exited the room.

Arlomhe stood still. A battle had begun from the moment she caught sight of the poor boy's expression. That glance had weakened her resolve to follow, but not enough to make changes to her plan, and yet…to say it didn't affect the girl would be huge lie. Arlomhe felt gentle hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see Raji sighing gently. "Do what you feel is right;. Your mother would have done the same thing."

"How did you-" Arlomhe started to ask, shocked.

Raji smiled warmly. "Although the color of your eyes differ, everything else says that you are Filiron Rylae's daughter. Although, where you get the tenacity to leave me all by myself to take care of the kitchen surely comes from the same source as your eye color." She smiled, "That is how I know." Arlomhe still didn't look relieved, although this time it was at the idea the woman had presented as very tenacious. "Relax, I've done it before, and I'll cover for you. The R.H. trusts me enough to take my word. The reverse cannot be held true."

Arlomhe nodded. The R.H. didn't seem the trusting type, but she supposed he had his moments. She exited the kitchen with one last look at Raji.

Arlomhe quickly plunged her hands into her pockets, as had become habit. She paled as she caught sight of Noinreil and Sheon just outside of the atrium, a sight that somewhat made her sick. She stepped toward them, not seeing that the floor ahead was smooth, and almost frictionless in her slippers. When she stepped on the frictionless surface ahead, she slipped, sliding across the floor. Time seemed to slow. She saw Sheon lunge for her arm far too late. She found herself blinded by the torchlight as she was roughly grabbed by two burly purple-robed men. Arlomhe cringed when she heard them snigger. "What do we have here?" One sneered.

"Apparently this girl had to 'slip in'." The other said back. Arlomhe reddened slightly as they laughed at their horrible pun. After a minute of their laughter, another robed figure deftly took Arlomhe out of that situation and into his gently iron-hard grip. The figure walked smoothly, footsteps echoing on the stone floor. He led her to a shadow-cloaked corner, and pressed her gently against the wall. "Stay here." A familiar deeply somber voice said softly , hazel eyes showing both worried fright and relief. Arlomhe nodded once, and the robed figure nodded back, half-hesitantly stepping away.

Looking as freely as her shadowed shielding would allow, Arlomhe saw that, to her right stood innumerable rows of four robed figures each, and that there were three groupings like this one on either end, as well as one in the middle. She started shaking for no visible reason; sure that this formation was for a reason.

All minimal noise ceased, and Arlomhe instinctively averted her eyes forward, although she had no idea why. She saw another robed figure slowly step forward, purposeful footsteps echoing on the stone floor. Arlomhe could have sworn she saw a golden object in the processor's pocket. Arlomhe stood deathly still, as if she already knew that silence and stillness were what the processing figure expected from those who were in formation.

The figure stopped…right in front of her. Arlomhe held her breath as the R.H.-she knew it had to be him, for she hadn't reacted like this since their last encounter-looked directly at where she stood for only a moment, moving on with those same purposeful footsteps soon after.

Arlomhe dared a glance to her left, and saw two steps running all the width except two feet at its end, where a doorway was located. Upon the second step was an ornate chair with arms with the same eye-shaped insignia that she had seen somewhere, but exactly where was a mystery. The R.H. only proceeded up one step, however.

Facing the formations, The R.H. stood waiting, for what Arlomhe could only guess. She watched as the same tall figure approached the steps, murmuring something so quiet that only The R.H. could hear him. However, The R.H.'s response wasn't nearly as disguised. "Bring them forward." His voice was calmly cold and commanding. Arlomhe paled.

"Yes, Sir." The tall figure said, simultaneously motioning Arlomhe to come from her hiding place, However, the poor girl was too petrified with fear to move. She shut her eyes, hearing those soft purposeful footsteps, and then felt a sense of vertigo.

"_**Arlomhe open your eyes, slowly my dear one."**_ A hypnotic voice said rather softly. Arlomhe felt her mind attempt to resist, but…it must have been the Rod; where she had seen the same insignia that was on the chair; that was breaking what little resistance she had. Her eyes opened to find that she was on the other side of the wall, the vertigo sensation she felt had to have been a wall-switch activating…but it made no sense-why was she here? It was darker than the adjoining chamber, more shadows and less light.

She felt hands place themselves on her shoulders, and cringed. Those hands turned her body to face their source. They belonged to none other than The R.H., but she was not expecting anything even close to what happened next. He gently stroked her face, any hardness gone from the touches.

The R.H. calmly stepped away from her, turning away. He was inwardly torn. All aliases aside, this was not the way he planned. The opportunity was his for the taking, but would he take it? She seemed so scared; something he had never found easy to cope with. How he loathed this situation in all its elements. Nonetheless, he turned to face the girl.

Arlomhe watched The R.H., and somehow understood what Sheon had meant; someone was indeed torn by her capture, though she could easily deduce that Sheon hadn't meant The R.H.

Arlomhe hadn't noticed that The R.H. had turned back to face her. "You seem deep in thought." She jumped at the sound… at how the voice almost kept its ice it had within the other room. It reverberated in her mind.

She paled, so much that a cellar dweller who had seldom seen light could be her twin, as The R.H. spoke too softly for her comfort. "You should be more afraid than you are now." He stepped toward her, closing the small gap between them. "I don't let trespassers off lightly." He leaned next to her ear, an icy whisper on his lips. "And in this scenario…you are no exception…" He stepped away from her, turning on his heels, barely making a sound. "And yet you had outstanding discipline for the situation." He flashed that unsettling expression. "If you hadn't held your breath, I would have never known you were there." His voice suddenly gained a sort of wistfully plotting edge. "If that discipline was as easily instilled as it is ingrained into you…perhaps I would be more cordial than I am." He placed his hands decisively behind his back. "Stand absolutely still…" He directed toward the girl. He started to circle her, a smirk playing on his lips as he waited for her eyes to betray her. The smirk vanished when he noted they stayed stationary.

_Quite promising. _The R.H. mused as he finished his circle. "Relax." He stated calmly, surprised when she relaxed five seconds later._ Very promising indeed, _He mused once more. A small, almost genuine, smile crossed his face as he stepped away.

However there was one more thing he had to see. His voice held a faint whisper to it, almost hypnotizing. "I have a proposition for you, one that you would be foolish to refuse. But before I go on, tell me..." The whisper was eerily dominant now, causing shivers to go up Arlomhe's spine. "Are you afraid?"

* * *

**DH: **Good chapter? Kudos to those of you who can catch the new POTO reference I put in. Two more events to cover. Please review. **Jeweler **will be updated next.


	29. Broken Barriers

**DH AN: **Okay, I have another chapter of **Powers Revealed **up. I hope you enjoy** Chapter Twenty Eight: Broken Barriers. **Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Broken Barriers**

The torchlight illuminated the pallor on Arlomhe's face. She _was _afraid, terrified even. The R.H. waited for a verbal answer to his inquiry, but the paled face and, apparently unnoticed, shaking of the girl's figure answered him enough. He gave thought to stroking the frightened face once more, but decided against it; he was already torn as it was… adding to that stress would be foolish, as well as only frighten her further.

"Slightly…only slightly." Her soft voice shook, despite her attempts to control it. The R.H. calmly studied those words, replaying them in his mind, taking note that there was a touch of, unfortunately useless, courage that lingered in the frightened voice of the girl who stood before him. Again, promising thoughts ran through his head. She was not exactly fearless, but she was better at hiding it than some…he smirked inwardly; it could be hereditary.

"The proposition?" Arlomhe's voice interrupted The R.H.'s musing, almost inaudible with fright. Some color had returned to her face. "Sir?" She quietly added out of a last minute need for a respectful address. The R.H. gently rose his brows out of surprise at this.

He turned away from her, voice somewhat softly somber, and still holding its icy timbre. "The proposition…" The R.H. drawled, backtracking to recall his proposal. "Yes…the proposition…" The R.H. swiftly turned to face Arlomhe. "Your discipline, as I said before, is quite an admirable quality; one that, as I am sure you saw in the other room, is highly stressed." The R.H. slowly started stepping around her. "What intrigues me the most is that you were so very calm in a situation where others would be visibly squirming." He closed the small gap between them, the eerie whisper undertone once more audible in his voice. "Once more, I repeat that you would be a fool to refuse this proposition." He leaned his hooded head onto his shoulders, an idea had suddenly occurred to him. If Arlomhe was where she was supposed to be; the kitchen; she wouldn't have been here now.

He went on with this process. "What were you doing in the adjacent room? If I am not mistaken, your duties are in the kitchen…and the room where you were is definitely not the kitchen." He waited for any sign of nervousness to betray the girl. He knew why she had been there; he saw both Yagasawi and Nashin hiding as he came in. "You don't have to protect them…I know that you wanted to keep them from getting caught…in doing so, you only got caught yourself. That really doesn't seem fair, does it?" He asked suavely with a voice that was far too soft for comfort, pacing once more.

"No, but you don't understand…I-" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"You…what?" The R.H. pressed, tone cold.

"It's nothing." Arlomhe declined, but the answer only made things worse.

"You can't bear to see Yagasawi captured because of his surrender to the pressure of someone else." He watched her, eyes piercing the façade so poorly placed there. "If I were to examine your mind that is what your thoughts would tell me, and I'd rather not do that."

"The proposition." Arlomhe pressed, voice bolder since arrival. The R.H. was correctly answering the questions he asked, and that made her feel uneasily furious.

The R.H. swiftly closed the gap between them. "The proposition _will _wait." He said icily. "Did they want you to do this? You wanted to ensure that they didn't find themselves in the situation that you now find yourself in." He leaned in closer to her. "They were the risk takers…the ones who should be here…but instead _you _are behind the wall, and it should be the other way around…" He paused "Shouldn't it?"

"If you're trying to turn me against them; it isn't working." Arlomhe almost hissed.

"No, Arlomhe….no. I am merely trying to comprehend why you would do something like that. Even if I fail to do so; the loyalty needed to do what you have grants you something more in your favor." The R.H.'s voice was soft, and persuasive.

"In my favor…for what?" The hesitance and fear returned to Arlomhe's voice.

"All in good time Arlomhe." The R.H had sidled over to the wall. Arlomhe shut her eyes; it was simply too much. She almost opened them, and started shaking, as a voice entered her mind, gently hypnotizing. _**"Keep your eyes closed, Arlomhe, and come to me."**_ She felt her feet gently step toward the R.H., a gentle hand on her shoulder, and then that same vertigo sensation. All barriers were gone; they were on the other side of the wall.

* * *

**DH: **Well, that's a chapter down. I hope you like this. **Phantom Duelists **will be updated next. Also please vote on my poll. Please Review.


	30. Doubt

**DH AN: **I am back with another Chapter of **Powers Revealed. **Please enjoy **Chapter Twenty Nine: Doubt. **

**AN2**: Mid-chapter name switch for the R.H.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Doubt**

Arlomhe just stood there, face expressionless, watching mutely as The R.H. stepped forward, decisively climbing both steps this time. Sweat started to dapple her head, glaring like shiny raindrops; she was in suspense as to what would happen next, as well as fighting the urge to wipe the offending perspiration off her face…this wasn't the time to do it.

Arlomhe was jabbed by the wall when she attempted a step back as the R.H.'s voice echoed off the walls. She shook herself out of her stupor enough to hear the barked orders.

"You are dismissed." The order came tersely. Murmurs of shock or doubt were heard. "Do you want me to reconsider?" The R.H. suggested swiftly, "Because I'd be more than willing to let those who doubt stay longer." Arlomhe squirmed inwardly as the shadow of a smirk was seen on The R.H.'s face amid the scrambling of the formations as they quickly exited the room. Arlomhe breathed a sigh of relief as the last one scrambled out.

_Those guys are headed for…oh man, I gotta get there now! _She bit her lip nervously.

"Don't move." The R.H. stepped down from both steps, placing his hands on her shoulders once more. He let a few dry humorless laughs pass his lips. "Let's just say that your friends will reconsider shirking their duties after this."

"You can't be saying that they deserve this?" Arlomhe's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Oh, but I am saying just that." His voice dropped to an eerie whisper. "My dear Mheralo." The R.H. stepped around her slowly. "And I also said the proposition would wait, but I don't believe I said how long it would wait…did I?" He asked, voice laced with false doubt.

Arlomhe was wordless. This was too much, as most of these recent occurrences had been. She only uttered a whispered. "Go on…sir." All the while she was shaking so minutely that a less perceptive individual would doubt their eyes. However, The R.H. took note of this, and responded accordingly.

"Come with me." He softly urged, holding out his hand. Arlomhe wordlessly took it as The R.H. led them closer to the door to the right of the two steps. He halted abruptly. "You still doubt." He whispered quietly, narrowed eyes unseen. "You still doubt what has been revealed to you twice before, that your father and The R.H. have no differences, that this Wall-switch lover is someone you have always known and trusted…" His voice was softer than it would have been had any other person been doubtful in this regard. He turned toward her, hooded face somewhat pale. "Lower the hood from my face." He softly dared.

Arlomhe did nothing. "I asked you to lower my hood. That action shall remove all doubt you possess." The R.H. stated icily. He closed his eyes as he felt hands gently grasp at the hood, and lower it.

"_That wasn't so hard now, was it?" _Marik's voice entered Arlomhe's perturbed mind. He caught Arlomhe shake her head 'no'. Marik gripped her hand loosely. "Come, we must get this proposition taken care of. Those two fools who work my kitchen shall be missing you."

* * *

**DH:** I hope you liked it. There is a link to another scenario on my profile page, so read that too if you would like. Please Review.


	31. The Proposition

**DH AN: **Okay, I have another chapter of **Powers Revealed. **Please enjoy **Chapter Thirty: The Proposition.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: The Proposition**

Marik led Mhera through the doorway and into a dark hallway. He released her hand soon after with intent to grab it only when they came to the ninety-degree right turn a few yards ahead. The only sound was the inevitable echo of footsteps. Coming on the turn, Marik grabbed the trailing hand behind him, gently whipping both of them around the sharp corner. Dim light was revealed from an intersection of the current corridor with another at a ninety-degree angle.

They soon found themselves in the single intersecting corridor. Marik took a right, grasping Mhera's hand a tad too tightly this time, as he felt her nudge him hard in the back; not that either one of them could have stopped it. He purposefully stepped forward until they came to another door, one that Mhera remembered wasn't what it seemed. She started shaking, thankfully ceasing by the time Marik had the door open, waiting for her to enter.

Slowly stepping into the hallway leading to her father's office, Mhera heard the door ominously click shut behind her, and her father gently squeezed to the area in front of her, grasping her hands gently. He led her backwards through the corridor.

Releasing the gentle grip he had on Mhera's hands, Marik unlocked his office door with expert ease. He let Mhera enter first, locking the door after he followed her inside; he was not going to be disturbed by outside matters. He needed complete focus on what was happening here and what he would be setting into motion. His plan had to succeed, fate had presented him with an opportunity that would not be wasted. He was now ready to follow his original plan for his heiress.

He stepped smoothly behind the desk, noting that Mhera still stood. Nodding toward the chairs, Marik waited until his daughter occupied one of the chairs closest to the door, taking a seat soon after. "I need you to help me with something." He began gently. Mhera waited mutely for him to continue. "As I have suggested, I believe Nashin and Yagasawi have gotten off far too easily at your expense." He paused. "That, my dear Mheralo, is something I simply will not allow." He stepped around the desk, watching Mhera's eyes follow his every move until he was right in front of her, next words holding a minimal amount of ice. "Your discipline will help you more than you realize. I need you to keep an eye on them. I have a feeling that those two will try the same foolish stunt two days from now…the next time a meeting is held. They got so little out of this one" He uttered a light snicker, with a smirk gracing his face.

"You mean to set them up?" Mhera breathed in sharply at the audacity of the idea.

"Exactly, Mheralo." He stepped back around the desk. "Now, there will be several differences. I will already be in the room. You will come in at the time I tell you, and you cannot let Yagasawi or Nashin see you slip in until after the fact. Is that understood?"

Mhera nodded.

"Now, the real proposition takes priority after all of this has happened , and I have both Nashin and Yagasawi at my mercy." Marik's voice hardened. "You _will _have your deck with you and you _will _be dueling me. No matter the result, Nashin and Yagasawi will share your initial fate. Not too severe, I only wish to have them think before one of them grabs for your hand far too late next time. If you win, the three of you shall go free. If you lose…" He paused.

"I join your ranks." Mhera slowly finished his sentence as it dawned on her. She hesitated. "The result would eventually be the same if I were to win… is that not true?" She watched as Marik turned his back to her.

Marik almost seemed struck silent...until he answered telepathically. _"Yes."_ He hesitated, voice somber. _"I will not disillusion you in this matter." _He turned to face her once more. "You would join me eventually. One way or another, I would ensure it."

Mhera paled slightly. _I'm in no position to bargain, not only that; I see no reason to. _She started to shake uncontrollably. _But if I lose… not only am I thrusting myself in this unknown, but I'll be handing two others in with me. I don't like this idea…would it really be foolish to avoid this proposition?_

Almost as if her mind was read, Marik's voice cut through the silence. "Might I remind you that it would be both foolish to refuse, as well as of the fact that the end result will be the same no matter the result of this?"

She shook. "I'll… I'll do it." Her voice shook hard. "Just leave them out of this and be appeased with me alone." A tear went down her face. "Please, Father. Reconsider."

"Wipe those tears from your face!" Marik ordered tersely, stepping decisively forward, and roughly tilting Mhera's head up to look him in the eyes. "Tears are nothing but a sign of weakness; a weakness which I will not tolerate or see you show!" His next phrase was icily soft. "Is that understood?"

"Y-yes." Her voice was shaking.

"Excellent." He said softly. "In order to stand a chance against me, you'll need to be preparing for this…" He shifted his eyes away from Mhera, shifting them back to her in a slow manner that would make anyone a tad nervous. "If you want to win, and spare those two their overdue reward…you'll have to be on your guard."

Mhera paled a bit more as Marik unlocked the door. "You are relieved from any duties concerning the kitchen. I will contact you later so that I can be sure that you are using the time you now have to its fullest." He turned his face back to her. "Leave me, for I must prepare for this as well."

Marik smirked as Mhera left. _There are several flaws to her deck, if I remember correctly; flaws that I intend to use to my advantage_ . _The Sword Heirs have quite an advantage, but in that ability lies therein their most manipulative weakness. They also have effects which often require the direct discard of cards to the graveyard. _He stepped back behind his desk, and removed three cards from the fourth drawer down. _And these three cards will turn that strategic flaw against her even more. With these three cards; I shall have her playing right into my hands. _He chuckled darkly. _And I cannot forget the other portion of my plan. With the note I have given Raji intended for Yagasawi, both my tests will produce the results I desire._

_I have a feeling that Yagasawi will run into Mheralo very soon. _He took a seat in his executive-style chair behind the desk, threading his fingers together in expectation. _If he cares for her as I think, he'll step between the perceived threat that The R.H. might present. _Marik smirked at the idea. _Of course it won't be a threat, only a test to see if my hunch is right. _

* * *

**DH: **Uh oh. I don't like what Marik's planning, but I love it…it'll set up for the end of the story quite nicely. Please review.


	32. Duel Fruition

**DH AN: **Long Weekend equals long update. I have another chapter of **Powers Revealed. **I was working on a model piece for a class last weekend, so this chapter's a bit longer in apology. Please enjoy **Chapter Thirty One: "Duel" Fruition…**and pardon the pun.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: "Duel" Fruition**

Sheon was quickly transporting platters between the kitchen and dining room. Wiping sweat from his brow, he vainly wondered if the rush would ever cease. Meanwhile Noinreil was savoring their luck at avoiding capture, a smirk ever-visible on his face at how Sheon seemed to have drawn the short end of the stick.

After a half hour, the rush finally ceased, allowing Sheon to finally catch his breath. Raji came up to where the two escape artists were seated, shaking her head sadly with an unreadable expression on her face. "What were you two thinking; pulling a stunt like that? Do you realize how lucky you are that; one, you avoided capture; two, that I am the one confronting you; and three, that you barely made it before those hunger-crazed cloaks were dismissed?" Her blue eyes were both furious and puzzled.

Sheon spoke softly. "Yes, Ma'am, we realize how lucky we are." He started to shake in spite of his attempts to control it. "But the girl…she wasn't so lucky." Sheon's shaking grew more frequent as those seconds played in his mind, the seconds in which he failed to reach her. _If I had only grabbed her hand a second sooner, she wouldn't be wherever she is now. _Wrapped in his own thoughts, Sheon had failed to notice that Noinreil had left and he now sat alone with Raji behind him.

"You seem troubled." The woman sighed gently. "I can see you worry over her." She removed something from her cream-colored robe. "I believe this note is for you." The woman hesitated. "You _are_ Sheonel Yagasawi, aren't you?" It was clear that the woman, for sake of her stamina, was hoping she was right.

"Yes, Miss Raji, that would be me." He sighed, perplexed. "But if this note was intended for me, how did you get it?"

"It was delivered to me by someone, he was about four inches taller than the R.H., and I was instructed to give it to you this evening when you were alone. And now I have done so." After placing the envelope in Sheon's hands, Raji sighed. "Does that answer your question?"

Sheon said nothing, letting Raji leave with her question unanswered. He sighed as he took a chair, only staring at the envelope. It was blank as, if it were never specifically addressed. Sheon slid his finger underneath the semi-sealed envelope flap, pulling out a sheet of stained paper bearing a finely scripted message as follows.

**To whom it may concern:**

**As I write this, my hand trembles with terror. I have no doubt that my dear daughter has gotten herself into trouble yet again; though this time with a less-than-ideal entity known as the R.H. This idea perturbs me more than one will ever know.**

**I ask, not that you bring my dear Mheralo back to me but, to ease the worries of an uncertain father who fears for his daughter. As such, I feel to ask even being between her and The R.H. would be far too much. Please know that I thank you whole-heartedly in advance for what ever you can do.**

The note was unsigned, just as it was unaddressed. These two details were far more bothersome than necessary. But as odd as the note was, Sheon felt the need to rise to the task presented, if only for the reason that he still felt guilty for failing to spare Mhera the ordeal she had been through due to his lack of action. Sheon stepped out of the kitchen with the note safely tucked in his pocket.

Mhera stood outside the office door, still a bit shaken at the proposition she had so swiftly agreed to. She had no choice. It would have been the same outcome no matter if the proposition was taken. Her father's voice was still resonant in her mind.

"_You would join me eventually. One way or another, I would ensure it."_

That sentence seemed to stick in her mind more than it should have…it was as if…as if it were being repeated in her head. She shook her head, that was silly…but nowhere near impossible. Turns out, it _was_ being repeated, for that sentence soon left her mind, replaced by a few more.

"_You are to return to the upper corridors as soon as you can gather what you have brought with you. I want nothing, and no one, distracting you from what we have planned, or try to persuade you to reconsider. I wish for this to be a true test for the both of us." _Mhera could see the smirk on her father's face. _"That means no distractions of any sort." _The voice paused. _"Is that understood, Mheralo?" _Mhera did not answer. _"I take that as a yes." _She swore she heard the hint of a dark laugh before leaving the hallway.

Mhera proceeded out the door, unfolding the map Odion had given her with intent only to collect her belongings, and return to the upper corridors as requested. However, she was so busy looking at the map, as not to lose her way, that she failed to notice someone walking the other direction; and not paying attention either. The two bodies smacked into each other, and were soon sprawled on the floor, heads minutely reeling from the collision.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry; I was too busy in my own thoughts." The poor boy's voice was trembling with apologetic embarrassment.

"I'm alright…aside from my head-I'm…"Mhera opened her eyes to see Sheon worriedly knelt beside her, and let her sentence drift. "…I'm fine." Sheon gave her his hand, pulling her to her feet, and supporting her until she stood without being tipsy on her feet. Mhera swiftly denied any need for further help; he was unknowingly depending on her far more than she would have wished. Yet, he still insisted, and there was something she admired about that. She caught herself blushing again.

She sighed, trying to hide a smile. "I take it you survived the onslaught."

Sheon, if he was even trying, failed to hide his smile; which brought the smile Mhera previously tried to hide to the front of her face. "Yes, I did. That's the last time I shirk my duties."

Unseen to Sheon, Mhera rolled her eyes. _Mission one accomplished. _

He interrupted her thoughts, continuing with his last sentence. "I did, but I left as soon as I saw The R.H. come out from behind the wall." Mhera paled.

"You saw that?" She whispered, fear somewhat lining her voice.

"I…I frightened you…haven't I?" Sheon's voice showed that he was not having the best evening. "If it matters, I'm glad you got off easy."

"So am I." Mhera stated softly, trying to keep her tone from betraying her words. She took a step forward, only to falter on her feet. She tried to ignore it. "If you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to my room." She took another step, hoping against hope that if she did falter, Sheon would not see it. With a shaky step, Mhera knew he saw.

"Let me escort you." Sheon's voice was quiet. "You falter because you have been on your feet too long, and have fallen a few times far too soon after;" His voice was quieter, "both falls being of my own doing."

"It wasn't your-" Mhera started, but was taken aback when Sheon ducked under her arm, gently supporting her with each step. "You must let people help you; one cannot do everything on their own." He was silent after that.

Mhera pondered his words, shifting her eyes behind her before Sheon led her through a corridor; she thought she saw someone following them. She resisted the urge to turn from him to take another glance behind. But she felt something in her mind that proved her hunch was correct; they _were _being followed. She cared not to find out who was following them.

They came to an intersection. Sheon repositioned himself gently under her arm. "Do you still have that map you were looking at when we um…bumped into each other?"

"I think-" Mhera quickly ran her hands through her pockets. _No, oh please no…if I don't have that then-_

"You must have dropped it." A chilled voice broke her thoughts. The voice of The R.H. to be more precise. Mhera paled, bringing that image of a pale cellar-dweller back to her mind. She spun on her heel, and suppressed a gasp of surprise as Sheon tried to stop her, which wrenched her right arm at an odd angle.

"Sheon, let go of me." She uttered through clenched teeth, paternally inherited amethyst eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No. You'll get yourself hurt." Sheon said firmly.

"What?!" It was difficult to separate Mhera's utterance from that of The R.H., for they were both uttered with the same tone of surprise. However, The R.H. continued where Mhera had stopped. "Explain, Yagasawi." He stated tersely.

"Her father has made a request of me, and I won't let you harm her." Sheon's voice was firm, but Mhera could easily tell he was so scared that it would make her recent pallor seem normal.

"Now Yagasawi, answer me this. Why would I harm this girl when she was fine in my care only hours ago?"

"She was in your clutch-" Sheon hissed, but was cut off as Mhera clamped a hand roughly over his mouth.

"If you want to save yourself any further embarrassment…I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Mhera whispered in his ear. "Or if you can't spare your outburst, get out of here. It's not worth what you think."

She gently released his mouth, and waited for Sheon to act. He looked at the R.H. "You swear you won't hurt her?"

"Of course… you must quickly learn that I am an individual that holds himself to his word. I take it you are going to take the second option you were presented with?"

_How did he know about that? I spoke so softly that only Sheon would be able to hear me. _Mhera caught a glint of gold, and knew how The R.H. had known what was said. The realization was not without an unpleasant chill easing its way up her spine.

The R.H. smirked. _He will protect her…but he has also shown something that could be to my advantage later. Mheralo has swayed Yagasawi; sparing him from further repercussions; meaning that he won't stand in my way if Mheralo is on my side of things. She cares for him, and would do everything in her power to protect him… foolish girl. _He mused. _But they've also had what appears to be a bit of a spat…something that might be best to avoid mentioning until I can use it to my advantage. _He laughed softly. _Test one has produced what I desired to know; the second test shall come to fruition later. Will Yagasawi bear a grudge against her if she loses? _He was _quite _eager to see the results of the upcoming event.

* * *

**DH: **Same thing I said last chapter. Please review.


	33. Duel Fruition Pt II

**DH AN:** School is out for me, and in honor of that and the fact that I am graduating tomorrow, I'm posting a new chapter of **Powers Revealed.** "Duel" Fruition will be a three chapter part; here's **Chapter Thirty Two: "Duel" Fruition Pt. II.** Please enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: "Duel" Fruition Pt. II**

Mhera took one step back from The R.H. after Sheon had left. Quickly closing the gap between them, The R.H. drew the map from an outer pocket, placing it gently in her hands. Mhera was shaking uncontrollably. "How did you know I gave options?" Her voice was soft and fearful.

"The simple answer would be that I read your face." The R.H.'s tone darkened slightly. "But you don't want the simple answer; you don't want the more verifiable of the two truths I could tell you…" He drew the Rod from concealment. "You want something more to doubt over…" He took a step toward her. "You want me to say that this allows me to read your mind, as easily as I can exert my wishes upon you." The girl in front of him was about to speak, but was quickly silenced as the Rod glowed slightly, and the R.H.'s voice became hypnotic. _**"Do not speak, Arlomhe; stay silent, and listen to me." **_The girl's eyes were glazed; aside from the fact that she was under his control, the R.H. kept speaking as if nothing had happened. His tone was darkening with every word. "Your doubt neutralizes what is great about your discipline…doubting when to use your discipline could cost you more than you are aware."

The R. H. watched as Mhera's face lost what little color it had when he released his focus on the girl. However her face was locked in a semi-grim expression. "Are you saying that I should be careful two days from now?"

"I could be saying that, but then again, you could be looking for an answer to a question that doesn't exist." The R.H. said tone cryptic.

"You're impossible to get through to…has anyone told you that?" No answer. "If you'll excuse me, I should be putting my efforts elsewhere… wouldn't you agree?" Once again there was no answer. She stepped toward the door.

"You should stay here…perhaps it wasn't the best idea for me to have you return to the upper corridors just yet. You'll remember that you not only hold your fate in your hands, dear Arlomhe."

That _really _made Mhera feel better…Actually it made her stomach sour, and a bitter taste of bile present itself on her palate. She went into the allotted room, locking herself in for the night.

The next two days passed without any memorable incident, somehow Mhera was able to keep her mouth shut about the proposition. However, it didn't mean she was forgetful of it by any means. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep any longer. Her face was wan the next morning, and people were taking notice. On the second morning, Raji made the poor girl take a seat while she took care of preparations that were usually those of the worn girl in the kitchen. "What has come over you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me." Raji said sharply. "I know when someone's hiding something that troubles them." Her tone was softer. "Of course, you don't have to tell me, but if you need to tell someone…I'm available."

Arlomhe was taking in her words when the same cloaked individual she was visited by two nights prior made their way toward Raji, handing her a stained envelope. "You are to open it as soon as possible, Miss Raji." The man then left as quickly as he had come.

"Wonder what this is about?" Raji somewhat grumbled, unceremoniously sliding her finger under the envelope. She removed the note and read. "Miss Raji, I do believe you are long overdue for a night off…seeing as I have never given you one." She paused, showing an expression between disbelief and joy. She continued. "Therefore, Miss Raji, you have the rest of the day off. Enjoy it. Signed, R.H."

Arlomhe and Raji were struck speechless. "What has gotten into him?" They both asked at the same time.

"Maybe he's coming to his senses." Raji muttered

_He has something planned. _Arlomhe thought with a terse expression.

"Arlomhe, there's a post-script for you; at least you're the only one with me right now…" Raji was clearly puzzled.

"What does it say?" Arlomhe asked softly.

"It says that you are to get some sleep, and meet him in his office in six hours, but how on earth would he know you are here?"

"I'd rather not find out." Arlomhe stated rather softly. "Wait, I don't ever remember giving you my name."

Chills ran up Arlomhe's spine as Raji's voice became slightly distorted. _**"Very good Arlomhe." **_

Arlomhe was shaking hard. "What have you done to her?"

"_**You mean it's not obvious?" **_"Raji" asked.

"You're manipulating her…do you not see anything wrong with that?"

No answer.

Arlomhe stepped decisively toward "Raji", words somewhat laden with paternal ice. "I asked you a question, and like you; I expect my inquiries to be answered."

"_**That was a pitiful attempt, and you know it. But, maybe I do realize that manipulating people is wrong…however, it doesn't stop me." **_"Raji" sneered, an odd expression for her. _**"As to answer your other dilemma; you can tell Raji if you must confide in someone, but do it discreetly, my dear."**_

The R.H then released Raji who weakly tilted forward. Arlomhe needed no warning, quickly dashing forward to grab the woman. "I think I'll take that night off; I have a killer headache." She proceeded to go to her room.

"Raji; please wait…" Arlomhe took a deep breath. As much as she hated that manipulative aspect of someone she knew; he was right. Raji turned, and came back to the table; where Arlomhe already had a glass of water and an aspirin waiting for her.

Raji drank the water down heartily, swallowing the aspirin with ease. She set her elbow on the table. "Now, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Let's say that, hypothetically, someone got themselves stuck in a deal, one that another would suffer/benefit from along with them; what would you do if they accepted the offer?"

"This actually happened to you, didn't it?" Raji asked

"How did you know?"

Raji almost smirked. "Your mother was just as bad at hypothetical circumstances." Her smirk faded. "What I would say is that you did the right thing by accepting that offer. Those boys need to learn their lesson, but what you're trying to do is very noble." Raji sighed. "Now if you will excuse me; I'd like to enjoy my night off. Everything is set up for the meeting. You'll wait till the boys get here, won't you?"

"Do you think The R.H. will see me early?" Arlomhe asked

"I don't see why not…" Raji mused. "But you better go now."

Arlomhe nodded. "I echo The R.H.'s wish to you. Enjoy your evening, Miss Raji." Raji nodded.

Arlomhe bypassed the atrium using the passageway, walking past it without a backward glance. She stopped at the doorway, fitfully wringing her hands in a nervous manner. She knew how The R.H. reacted to her being late; she was hoping he'd react better if she were early.

She opened the door, silently sliding through, and walked cautiously toward the second door. She was going to knock, but a voice entered her mind.

"_Just come in, Mheralo."_

She stepped inside; aware and not what awaited her.

* * *

**DH: **Sorry I gotta cut it off there. The Duel will be next chapter and is already written out in authoress notation. Sorry this chapter kind of went all over the place, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please review. Two more chapters to go (The Duel and Epilogue) Same thing I said in the last few chapters; don't like what Marik is planning, but at the same time…


	34. Duel Fruition Pt III

**DH AN: **Well, Here's the last part of **"Duel" Fruition. **For those of you that were expecting the duel; it'll be next chapter; which I will start transposing on Saturday afternoon; sorry. I have a skeleton which I will happily send you if you are interested. Just use the Email link at the bottom of my profile. But Please enjoy **"Duel" Fruition Pt. III.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: "Duel" Fruition Pt. III**

"_Just come in, Mheralo." _Marik sighed from behind the door as he turned his chair to the wall, not wanting to intimidate the girl too much. He knew she was under quite a bit of stress, not that he wanted it any other way. But when he turned to see that the girl had taken a seat, he started having second thoughts. He looked upon her worn face; it looked as though she had pulled an all-nighter, he knew what that looked like from personal experience. Her eyes shone less than usual, but were not as dull as they would be if she was under the Rod's control. He stood from his chair, taking slow long strides toward her.

Her eyes met his almost immediately. His mind held the faintest bit of remorse for what had doubtlessly caused that reaction. Marik quickly shook it away; it was of no concern to him now. "Mheralo…" He started, taking a deep breath. "You shouldn't be here. You look exhausted." _Too exhausted to speak, let alone make it here. But I'll probably be surprised more than once by day's end._

"You gave Raji the day off…why?" Mhera's voice was soft by choice rather than being so by inevitable fatigue. "I want the truth."

"Nashin was not affected by what I put he and Yagasawi through two days ago, and I have strong reason to believe he was the one who plotted the little escapade, most of which is thanks to your reaction in the corridors two nights prior." Marik closed his eyes. "Besides I have something different planned for Yagasawi this evening; something that concerns you as well. As for Nashin; his punishment is far overdue; after all, Yagasawi has learned his lesson."

"You can't be saying that you are going to have him watch me duel for…" Her eyes were wide. "Father, please…reconsider." Mhera's tears dripped down her cheeks, eyes lowering from Marik's sight in hopes that he would not see them. He did, however his response was opposite of the one prior.

"Tears shall never suit or aid you in trials to come." The words came out softly. His next words were harder. "I shall not reconsider; even if I did, Yagasawi would not let you duel The R.H. alone; it is his desire to protect you from whatever threat the R.H. is liable to present." Marik had to suppress a smirk at this.

Mhera said nothing for a few minutes. Marik stepped softly back behind the desk, taking a seat and turning his chair to the wall once more. "Go and rest. You shall know when you are needed." Mhera silently left Marik's office, swiftly making her way to her room, thankful that she had left a note for Sheon and Noinreil, saying that Raji had fallen ill, and that she herself had wanted to re-establish her sleep schedule. She flopped on her bed, an indifferent expression on her face as sleep took her into its embrace.

_**Dream Sequence**_

She was standing in a corridor, shadows mingling with torchlight. Mhera instinctively plunged her hands into her pockets. She heard footsteps, but not those of the R.H.; his were often purposeful, and always easily noticed. These were soft, comforting to the ear, and definitely produced by a soft-soled shoe. Mhera strained her eyes to see a worn and tired face… a face she knew.

The face was then washed in light and it was revealed to be the face of Filiron Rylae. A small, genuine smile graced her lips. She sighed, pulling Mhera close, her voice calm and soft. "Why are you worried? You are strong, a mediator…just as I named you, Mheralo. "

"But I…" Mhera's voice dropped in volume as she elongated the first person pronoun. "I always thought…"

"Your father _did_ name you, but under my suggestion…and unknown to your father; he named you wisely. In a very ancient language; one which is guarded by, and known only to, my family; your name suits you." Light softly illuminated the area which was now revealed to be a huge study. Filiron pulled a brown hard backed book from a shelf, drawing five sheets of paper and a pen from a large desk, similar to that of The R.H., gestured for Mhera to take a seat at the small, round table in the corner.

Mhera watched wordlessly as Filiron's eyes sifted through the tome, and, after finding what they had seen, watched her write two words down. The green-eyed woman paused over the first word with the pen. "Strong," she murmured knowingly, lifting the pen to the next one. "Mediator." She finished. Filiron then wrote the alias down. " I apologize for giving you this as an alias; for "Arlomhe" would directly mean loyal truth-teller. And an alias isn't quite…truthful." Filiron sighed. "But I advise you keep it. You have certainly proven yourself loyal to that friend of yours." Filiron smiled. "I like him…he's one of the most well-mannered…" Her voice trailed off. "Forgive me for rambling, Mheralo."

Mhera only smiled slightly. She stood from her seat and proceeded to walk out of the study through the exit to the left of where she sat. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mheralo…wait...please." Filiron's voice was soft.

Mhera stopped and turned to face her. "Yes?"

Filiron simply placed a blank card in Mhera's hand. "This is yours."

"But it's-"

"No; it's not, take a closer look, Mheralo." Filiron stated.

The card wasn't blank anymore.

"It shall help you in your predicament. Best of luck to you." Her voice faded as Mhera woke from her slumber.

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Mhera awoke, and immediately went groping for her deck. _Please let it have been a dream and nothing more._ She paled as she found the dream-bestowed card in her deck. Laying back down, she inwardly shivered as doubt took hold of her once more.

The rest of Mhera's sleep was dreamless, and she was woken from it, in a cold sweat, by a smooth hypnotic voice. _**"Arlomhe…come to me …Arlomhe" **_She stepped out into the hallway, once more following silent instructions. _**"Step no further, dear one." **_The focus binding her was then released. She whimpered as she realized she now stood in the doorway of the atrium. She was shaking with fright. She almost gasped as she felt hands on her shoulders. She only did not turn to glance behind because the hands on her shoulders were only there in silent assurance and nothing more. _And so it begins. _She was shaking despite the presence of comforting assurance.

"You seem better than the last time we met…" The R.H. hesitated, trying to remove any fatherly traces from his voice. He stepped around Arlomhe, looking upon her face that was wan with worry. "But doubt is evident in your face. Surely you did not forget what I told you about doubt and discipline being intertwined. Your discipline must overcome your doubt tonight." The R.H.'s voice was almost icily soft. "I know you shall not disappoint me."

"I certainly hope you are right." Arlomhe stated softly. She was doubtful, and the fact that The R.H. seemed to be able to innately pick it out amidst all the emotions that a countenance could show, nerved her a tad further.

"Don't worry; you forget that I have everything under my control." Arlomhe could have sworn that she saw a smirk reveal itself underneath that hood, but it quickly vanished… if it was ever there. "Bypass the atrium, go to the kitchen, and don't you dare leave until Nashin is out of the room; I'm certain that Yagasawi will be hesitant to follow Nashin again." The R.H. leaned his head down a bit. "If Yagasawi asks where you are going; don't say a word." His voice darkened with a slight laugh. "I wouldn't want you to ruin the surprise." Arlomhe shuddered slightly at The R.H.'s choice of words as she stepped around him and into the corridor to the right.

As she walked into the kitchen, Arlomhe immediately sidestepped out of the way of an oncoming broom. It clattered to the floor, revealing a surprised Noinreil Nashin. "You weren't supposed to dodge that!" He exclaimed.

Arlomhe merely smiled childishly, walking past him. The childish smile transformed into a paternal smirk for an instant, then vanished.

However, any smile that was on her face quickly vanished when she saw Sheon busily drying a glass with a white towel. He breathed on it, gently rubbing the mist away with a circular motion. Mhera smiled at him.

"I assume your sleep schedule is back in order?" Sheon obviously had read her note.

"Yes."

"Is Raji alright?" Sheon asked as he set down the glass on a drying rack.

The girl hid a grimace. "Yes. She just had a very bad headache, and needed the night off."

"Ah." Sheon said.

Arlomhe caught Noinreil slipping out again. _Do I follow him, or not? _

Sheon decided for her. "I'm worried about him."

Arlomhe sighed. "Well, we're going after him then."

* * *

**DH: **Okay duel next chapter; pinky promise. I have orientation Friday & Saturday; so I'll respond to reviews tonight, Saturday afternoon or Monday. Thanks for reading.

Also I want you readers to help me rewrite this story's summary. Please PM me with PR summary as the subject line if you want to help.


	35. Possession of Destiny

**DH AN: **I'm back with another chapter of **Powers Revealed. **Now, there is some duel information I need to put.

Life Points for both duelists are displayed every set of two turns. A fictional card is indicated by a set of apostrophes **('') **around the card at its first appearance. Attack and defense points are listed in parenthesis **() **in that respective order.

Now that all that is out of the way, enjoy **Chapter Thirty Four: Possession of Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: Possession of Destiny**

Sheon bolted out the door with Mhera a mere foot behind him. They weren't exactly running, but the nature of Noinreil's exit and intent quickened their pace. They were soon at the entrance. Mhera would have slipped on the frictionless floor had Sheon not braced her shoulders to prevent a repetition of two nights prior. A relieved sigh crept across her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Noinreil almost hissed.

"Do you _want _to get yourself caught?" Sheon quietly quipped back, releasing Mhera from his gentle hold.

"I wouldn't be in this situation if you two fools hadn't followed me." Noinreil said darkly. Sheon sighed putting a hand to his forehead in annoyance. Neither of the two boys noticed that the redhead with them, who was mere inches from the tile to begin with, was slowly inching her way toward the lustrous surface as if in a trance.

Sheon caught movement just as the girl started to slip. He bit his lip in dismay, knowing that if he hadn't done so, he would have verbally expressed it, and in this situation, that was not the best thing to do. Noinreil, on the other hand, was smirking and within minutes failed to contain his laughter.

Arlomhe slid in slow motion, and stopped right before the two steps. She suppressed a gasp as she fell to her knees, one hand resting on each of the two steps in front of her. She was sweating, pale with fright at the fact that all the pieces of the plot that The R.H. had set into play were far too quickly coming together. She snapped her head up as she quickly heard footsteps retreating from behind her. Someone had brought her; she must have been resisting but the shoes she was wearing were almost frictionless as they were. Coupled with the overly smooth floor, any resistance her body gave was useless.

A stern voice silenced her thoughts. "Bring that laughing fool in here as well. He needs to learn not to laugh at the expense of others, along with numerous other courtesies." Soft dark chuckles of the speaker mingled with a struggling Noinreil, who eventually was forced down in the same position that Arlomhe had held for minutes, two feet away; distance enough for another to be placed between them. She finally raised her eyes to see The R.H. looking down at her, face showing a satisfied expression, but she thought she saw a touch of pain underneath this mask of satisfaction. His attention was quickly turned toward Noinreil, and his expression changed to a dark glower which was directed at the boy. Arlomhe averted her eyes, but not before catching Noinreil foolishly glowering right back. She mentally braced herself for the R.H.'s reaction. But it never came. Rather, he returned his attention back to her.

"I know there is a third of your entourage." The R.H. murmured softly. Arlomhe had to fight against every emotion that ran through her as Sheon calmly walked forward from his hiding place and allowed himself to be placed in the small space that was between she and Noinreil.

The R.H. slowly rose from his seat. "Now that you three are exactly where I want you…the game can begin." The last phrase was so calculatingly soft that Arlomhe started to shake with a bit of fear. She saw Sheon start to shake as well. Arlomhe watched wordlessly as cold calculating eyes shifted past each of them; the sweep beginning with Noinreil, but quickly shifting past him. After all, the boy would have more pressing matters to attend to. The R.H.'s eyes stayed about twice as long on Sheon as they did Noinreil. But they eventually stopped on her, staying for a good minute.

"Yes,… I remember quite clearly that you were caught in a similar situation two nights prior…you seem to have fallen into that same trap in order to defend your friends once more." His eyes shifted back over to the two boys, and then back to his prospect. "If you did not learn from the previous opportunity I gave you, perhaps you will learn if I raise the stakes, and the challenge." The R.H. bent down to Arlomhe's eye-level. "Listen to me." He paused. "I have a proposition for you; one that you would be foolish to decline-" The R.H. paused abruptly; rising from his bent position as he quickly directed his attention to the formations in front of him. "You are dismissed. You needn't hear something that doesn't apply to you." He waited until the last one hastily exited the room.

He returned to Arlomhe's eye-level. "Now, where was I?" His tone was one of false pondering, as a knowing sigh came soon after. "Ah yes, now I remember." He smirked, exhaling his last phrase almost madly. "The proposition, dear one." The R.H. gently tilted Arlomhe's chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. "But first, dear one, tell me…are you afraid?" This last phrase was so soft that only Arlomhe heard it.

"I fear not for myself." Arlomhe stated placidly. "Does that answer your question, sir?"

No answer came. The R.H. then slowly walked from Arlomhe to Sheon to Noinreil, and back to Arlomhe. " Seeing as you seem to be the one who strives to keep these two out of trouble, only to find yourself in trouble on account of their actions. I doubt you will hesitate to take my offer at first." He stood, placing his hands behind his back. "My offer stands as thus." Removing a worn leather box from within the robe he was wearing, he pushed it open with a gentle flick of his thumb to reveal a deck of cards, thin enough to be taken out with one hand. "I told you to bring your cards, did I not?"

"You did, sir." Arlomhe breathed quietly as she fingered her own cards swiftly. "And I have them." She waited for The R.H. to speak. When she saw that he would not go further without any prompting, she added, "What do the cards have to do with any of this?"

"They have everything to do with this, my dear." The R.H. stated softly as he stashed his cards back into his robe. "You and I are going to have a little wager." He bent a third time to Arlomhe's eye level, left arm laying horizontally across his bent knees, and right arm resting upon that, hand underneath his chin. "I hear that you are quite skilled. Not only do I wish to see how skilled you truly are, but I also wish to see how willing you are to have the fate of others rest in your hands."

"So you want me to play your game?" Even though she was quite aware of what was going to happen, worry was not far from her mind. "If I win, they go free?"

"You would as well, Sharti. But should you lose, you join my ranks; Nashin and Yagasawi shall share your fate as well." He removed his hand from his chin, moving it palm up to rest at a position where Arlomhe could easily take it if she so chose. "Taking my hand signifies you accept my offer." He sighed, turning his attention to Sheon. "And I'm certain that Yagasawi would only feel comfortable with this if he could witness this wager come to fruition… am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Sheon said softly.

"So, do you accept, dear one?" The phrase hung in the air as she quickly went through her options, not that there were any. She silently plunged her hand into that of the R.H., wishing that there was another way. But she knew there wasn't, and as the R.H. lifted her off her knees, her resolve was strengthening. After she was standing on her own feet, her left hand immediately went to a spot on her right arm. "Very well. Sharti, Yagasawi; come with me. As for you Nashin, you are to return to the kitchen. After all, there is no one in there, and things could get very…tense."

Noinreil would have said something, but Sheon quickly covered his mouth, whispering something in the boy's ear, and stepped back as Noinreil stalked off to do the appointed task.

_Well mannered and well-spoken…that shall get him far. _The R.H. mused while watching the exchange take place. He turned swiftly on his heels. "Sharti, Yagasawi, if you would be so kind, follow me." The R.H.'s footsteps echoed across the stone floor as he entered an adjoining hall, he released an almost genuine smile as he heard two sets of steps start to echo his cadence. They came to a wall.

"Why are we at a wall; there is nothing at the end of this hallway." Sheon seemed to be stating the obvious, until The R.H. turned with a slight glare cast at the boy.

"You must quickly learn that things are never always as they seem, Yagasawi. Along with the knowledge that the Wall-switch lover has his secrets." The R.H. then placed his hand on a tile, and both Arlomhe and Sheon had to suppress a gasp as the tile sank beneath his touch; although they couldn't suppress the gasp that came from both as the wall in front of the R.H. slid to the right, revealing a staircase that lead through a dimly lit hall. "Now, follow me."

The air got a little warmer as the three ascended the staircase. They then came to a door which The R.H. opened with a key from his pocket. He pressed his weight against the door, hearing it open with a slight creaking sound. "Yagasawi, if you would mind allowing me to have a few words in private with my opponent, kindly take your seat in the next room."

Arlomhe watched as Sheon narrowed his eyes, but was amazed as he conceded to the wishes of the R.H. and took his seat in the adjoining room. The R.H. gently shut the door, but left it slightly ajar. Yagasawi needed not a reason to be more skeptical of his intentions.

"Sharti, show me your right arm." The R.H. stated softly. He sighed as she raised her arm. "I was correct. You abraded it slightly while your arms rested upon the steps." He removed a very small jar and a small roll of gauze from the respective right and left pockets of his robe. "Hold this." The R.H. quickly placed the small jar into Arlomhe's left hand, removing the lid. Gently dipping his fingers into the jar, The R.H. placed his fingers on the abrasion, rubbing the cooling salve in. He then replaced the lid onto the jar, gently taking it from Arlomhe's hand and placing it back into the right pocket of his robe. He then unrolled a portion of the gauze, tearing the allotted portion from the roll, and tied the gauze to the area occupied by the wound. He then placed the gauze in his left pocket.

"How did you happen to have those on hand?" Arlomhe asked softly.

"I also have been a victim of these abrading tiles, and soon learned that it was best to carry the supplies with me." A small smile crossed his face, his tone showed it. "Do you not think that prudent, dear one?" The R.H. held out his hand once more. "Now, shall we proceed?" Without hesitation, Arlomhe took the open hand before her.

Sheon watched silently as the door opened bringing The R.H. and Arlomhe into the room. It only had three walls. A gentle breeze was blowing from the missing fourth wall. The R.H. gently led Arlomhe down the set of three steps, releasing her hand soon after. He crisply turned on his heels. "My patience wears thin, and as such, this duel shall begin shortly." The R.H. paced toward the table placed in the center of the room.

"Now, this duel has certain rules that will be followed to the detail." The R.H. paused. "Rather than the regulation total of two-thousand Life Points, this duel shall present both with three-thousand. The tribute rules stand as you are familiar with them, and in addition…" The R.H. sighed, as if he had been waiting to reveal this final twist. "Each duelist may choose one card from their deck, placing it to the right of it. One card that could change the outcome of this duel. One card that can be substituted for a duelist's draw on any one of their turns." He paused, "Is that understood?"

Arlomhe nodded. She sighed, removing the deck from her right pocket, thumbing through it. _One card…tough choices. Think. What would be able to come in handy, given the countless situations that this duel could put me in? _Her thumb stopped on one card. A card that was very useful since the tribute rule was in play. _**'Ulterior Tribute' **__will allow me to gain Life Points when I tribute a face up monster for a summon, the amount being equal to the face up monster's Attack points. _She sighed as she pulled the card from her deck, careful not to let The R.H. see her selection.

The R.H. smirked as he watched the girl peruse her cards. _The __**Book of **__**Moon**__ card that I intend to use as the qualifier for this rule shall come in handy. _His smirk faded. _This little twist will test a strategic angle that is always crucial. The way that one plays with the cards they are dealt is quite essential. And the opportunity to place a card that can turn the tides of a duel within easy reach is quite the rarity. _He smirked slightly in anticipation. _What Sharti shall pick is intriguing me far more than it should. _

The R.H. took a seat with his back facing the missing wall. Arlomhe wordlessly took the seat closest to the door. Both duelists set their selected card on the table before exchanging decks. The R.H. did a quick bridge shuffle with Arlomhe's deck while Arlomhe simply cut her opponent's deck into three parts, after which she stacked them on each other. But just to be sure that she wouldn't leave her opponent knowledgeable of his draws, she had done the process twice. However, what she didn't know was that she had placed the pieces of The R.H.'s strategy within easy reach. Arlomhe's deck was waiting in the center of the table, as The R.H.'s bridge shuffle had taken less time than Arlomhe's deck cutting. Arlomhe quickly set The R.H.'s deck to the left of where her own waited.

**RH:**3000

**AS:**3000

The two took their decks simultaneously. "Now, shall I begin?" The R.H. asked as he drew his five cards. Arlomhe said nothing, permitting him to go first. The R.H. glanced at his hand and was quite surprised. _So, my strategy that shall expose her deck's Achilles Heel has found its way into my first hand. I seem to have quite the advantage already. _The R.H. drew his card, not that he would be needing it at the moment.

"Well, I'll start this duel off with my **'Possession of Destiny' **magic card. You shall find out what it does during your turn." The R.H. smirked slightly. "But just so you don't get too comfortable, I'll place two cards facedown for your mind to fret over as you begin your turn." The R.H. threaded his fingers together. "Take your turn, dear one."

Arlomhe drew, gazing at her options, until The R.H. intruded upon her strategizing. "Now, I activate my two facedown cards, **Coffin Seller **and **Magic Thorn, **before my **Possession of Destiny **activates."

"And why have you activated these three cards now? Is this a part of some strategy?"

"Do you doubt that it is part of a strategy?" The R.H. chuckled gently. "You should know that I never do things spontaneously. And now you will see why I have activated theses three cards simultaneously." He chuckled darkly. "For my **Possession of Destiny **allows me to take a glance at your hand and select one card,… and decide its fate, dear one. But there is more to my strategy than that. The two additional cards, **Coffin Seller **and **Magic Thorn**, shall damage your Life Points, should I choose a certain fate for the card I select from your hand. You see, I can either add the selected card to my hand…or I can send it straight to the graveyard" The R.H. traced his fingers over the two trap cards almost madly. "Which will trigger my **Magic Thorn**, and if it happens to be a monster card, my **Coffin Seller **as well; a card combination which will deal you at most eight-hundred and no less than five-hundred points of damage, should I lack mercy upon your options."

"There must be a drawback to having a card that can keep a duel in its wielder's favor as your **Possession** card does."

"Rest assured, Sharti, there is a drawback. But before that comes, why don't you witness the advantages that this strategy has granted me. Show me your hand."

Arlomhe had no choice but show her hand, and watch his calculatingly cold eyes scrutinize every option she possessed. _Please have him pick a magic or trap card… _She thought fervently, breathing a sigh as his fingers decisively rested upon a card.

"Well, you seem to have a bit of luck on your side, dear one; for I have chosen to discard your **'Protector's Sword'. **Therefore you only take five-hundred points of damage…this time."

Arlomhe returned her hand back to where she alone could see it. "Now, I'll summon my '**Sword Heir In Training' (1200, 1000)**"_He may think that his points are safe, but thanks to my Sword Heir's ability; that shall change. _A small smile crept across her face.

"Need I tell you that I have no monsters and direct attacks are not part of this game?" The R.H. intruded upon her turn once more.

"I am aware of that, but that is where my Sword Heir's ability activates. When summoned, my **Sword Heir In Training **places a token on your side of the field that has five-hundred attack points and no defense points…and it places it in attack mode."

"Very good." The R.H. murmured under his breath.

"And now that you have a monster in attack mode, I can now attack it with my **Sword Heir In Training." **She smirked slightly. "You lose seven-hundred Life Points, and to end my turn; I shall set one card facedown."

**RH:**2300

**AS:**2500

The R.H. drew, immediately discarding his draw. "Explain why you just discarded what you drew." Arlomhe stated softly.

"In reality, I could have discarded any card in my hand. As to why I discarded, it is the drawback you were asking me about last turn. I must discard a card on each of my standby phases in order to keep my **Possession of Destiny **active." The R.H. smirked. "However my turn is only beginning. And to continue, I'll summon my **White Magical Hat (1000, 700). **While it is currently weaker than your **Sword Heir**, this card will change that. I'm equipping **Sword of the Deep-Seated **to my **White Magical Hat**, raising both its attack and defense points by five-hundred; giving it enough of a point advantage to destroy your **Sword Heir in Training**, and deal you three-hundred points of battle damage." He laughed softly. "And you surely have not forgotten that my **Coffin Seller** adds three-hundred points of damage to that total, as a monster was sent to the graveyard. And that's not all." The R.H. fought back a maddened smile. "My **White Magical Hat**'s effect activates when it deals you battle damage." The R.H.'s voice was falsely apologetic with his next statement. "I do apologize, but I must now discard one card from your hand at random. Which means you'll lose more Life Points when I take this card from your hand."

The R.H. had selected a trap, and it was sent to the Card Graveyard. Arlomhe's fingers were on her facedown as soon as that occurred. "Sorry, but I won't be losing Life Points, because I intend to pass that damage to you."

"And just how do you intend to do that?" The R.H. quipped.

It was now Arlomhe's turn to wear a smirk. "Simple. My **Barrel Behind The Door** Trap Card allows me to transfer one instance of effect damage towards your Life Points."

_Seems she is not disappointing me. However, eventually my strategic superiority shall be her downfall. _The R.H. mused. "Very well then. I end my turn."

Arlomhe drew her card, a **Change of Heart. **But her joy was short-lived as The R.H. took it as his own using the second effect of his **Possession Of Destiny**. After that she ended her turn with nothing more.

**RH: **1800

**AS:**1900

The R.H. drew a card which he promptly discarded to keep **Possession of Destiny **active, after which he ended his turn.

Arlomhe drew her card. _If he takes this card, I'll be very upset. _The R.H. derailed her train of thought once more.

"My card activates, but I'm certain you haven't forgotten that." Arlomhe reluctantly showed him her hand, but not before giving him the best glareshe could muster, hoping it would warn him to pick his card wisely.

_Normally, I'd take that __**Pot of Greed **__she has, but I'm feeling generous, so I'll let her keep it. But that trap card is another story. I intend to discard it next turn in order to keep my advantage. _The R.H. smirked as he took the trap card.

Arlomhe pulled her cards back, shocked at her luck. He had not taken the card she had drawn. And she was going to use that to her advantage. "I play my **Pot of Greed **magic card, allowing me to draw two additional cards." _And hopefully they will be the two I need to get rid of his combo. If I don't destroy it this turn…it'll continue to be a thorn in my side. _She sighed as she drew the two cards, unable to hide her joy at the fact that The R.H.'s three card combination would be gone if she played her cards right, and she would be playing her cards correctly.

She sighed gently. "I summon my **'Dagger Wielder' (1600,1600) **and then activate my '**Silver Dagger' **equip card attaching it to my **Dagger Wielder**. Now, coupled with any other warrior, it would only add five-hundred attack points. But when coupled with my **Dagger Wielder**, it grants an additional ability. I can discard up to three cards from my hand and destroy an equal amount of your Magic and trap cards." Arlomhe stripped her hand of three cards, and then promptly sent them to the Graveyard. One card remained in her hand. "And I assume you know which three I want to destroy. Your **Possession of Destiny, Coffin Seller, **and **Magic Thorn **are the targets of my effect."

"You do realize that my **Magic Thorn **kicks in, as you discarded three magic and trap cards to destroy them." The R.H. almost sneered.

"I knew and was willing to risk it." Arlomhe said softly. "Now my **Dagger Wielder **will attack your **White Magical Hat**, and deal you six hundred points of damage as a result."

"You may have conquered this strategy, but there are more that are hidden within my deck." The R.H. stated tartly. "And my **Sword of the Deep-Seated **returns to the top of my deck."

Arlomhe did not seem intimidated. "I end my turn."

Sheon was watching silently. _They have been closely retaliating almost blow for blow and the scores every two turns have proved it. The victory has been quite debatable, until Arlomhe played that destructive combo. I think The R.H. has the upper hand here. His Life Points are triple what hers are…I don't care what happens to me. I just want her to be safe. _He sighed, setting his chin into his waiting hands to watch, and part of him was dreading, how the rest of this duel would come to fruition.

**RH: **1200

**AS: **400

The R.H. drew his card, face souring. "I end my turn."

Arlomhe pulled the top card from her deck, and almost gasped. _It's the card from my dream…I'll need the card I set aside next turn._

"Did you get something good?" The R.H. asked with a slight smile.

"I set a monster facedown and end my turn."

"Rather quick aren't we?" The R.H. murmured, as he drew once more, face souring as he again had to pass.

Arlomhe drew her side card, and The R.H. took note. _Well it appears she thinks the duel shall turn in her favor. Go on, my dear, Summon your strongest card. I shall take it to use against you soon enough._

"I tribute my two monsters to summon my strongest Sword Heir. But before I bring **'Mheralo The Sword Heir' **out, I activate my **Ulterior Tribute **card; which adds the original attack points of my **Dagger Wielder **to my Life Points." Arlomhe sighed, _That maneuver I did last turn had me worried. But now it seems I have the clear advantage. My Sword Heir has an ability that can get to his Life Points even if he has no Monsters._ Her expression soured. _But I cannot use the effect this turn; it's one of the prices I pay for playing that card. I cannot declare an attack or use the effect of my Sword Heir summoned by this tribute the turn this card is used._

"This new Sword Heir of yours has an effect; aren't you going to use it?" The R.H. asked, clearly unaware of the drawback Arlomhe's last card had.

"My **Ulterior Tribute **card prevents me from using the effect of, or attacking with, the card that is summoned when I activate this card." Arlomhe sighed. "Therefore, I must end my turn without using the effect of my **Mheralo The Sword Heir**."** (2800, 2600)**

**RH: **1200

**AS: **2000

The R.H. removed the card he had set aside, playing it soon after. "You fail to realize that you have played right into my hands. The **Book of Moon **that I have played shall flip your Sword Heir facedown." The R.H. chuckled darkly. "And you have forgotten that I took your **Change of Heart **a few turns ago, which I now activate. Now your **Sword Heir **swaps sides. And when I flip it face up…" He revealed the card from its position.

"It cannot switch control…" Arlomhe finished as the realization dawned on her.

"Exactly, dear one. And as your Sword Heir is now under my control, I can use it as my own for more than the one turn **Change of Heart **initially offers, thanks to the fact that it cannot switch sides while face up." The R.H. then revealed a dark smile as he activated his **Sword of the Deep-Seated **from earlier, raising his newly commandeered monster's attack and defense values by five-hundred points.**(3300, 3100) **

"Now, I believe I shall use your Sword Heir's ability to deal one-thousand, seven-hundred and fifty damage to your Life Points. And that, dear one, ends my turn."

Arlomhe's hand was shaking as she drew. There wasn't a card in her deck that would turn this duel around now. _I was foolish to accept that proposition. And now, those two will share my fate, because of my loss. _She looked at her draw and set it facedown without another word.

**RH: **1200

**AS: **350

The R.H. was hesitant for a moment. _She has done well; save for the times when she has played right into my hands. Perhaps I should reconsider the proposition for that reason alone… _But then he looked at her face, seeing nothing but acceptance of what she knew was coming: Defeat at his hands. And he saw that she would accept no pity, no leniency, nothing short of what was agreed to. And…he admired her for it. _Just like her mother. _

He sighed as he drew his card. "I am so sorry dear one, but this game we've played till now is at its end, for I activate Your Sword Heir's ability once more, taking what little Life Points you have left."

"I still have one more card that will even up the score." Arlomhe showed her facedown card. "My **'Pain Split' **trap card allows me to split the effect damage of **Mheralo The Sword Heir **between us, and while it will not win me the duel, it brought your Life Points below five-hundred."

**RH: **375

**AS: **0

"Very good." The R.H. sighed, "But you have still lost our wager, and therefore must accept the consequences of your defeat…and perhaps the rewards of a close match, as that is what just happened." The R.H. returned his commandeered cards that had allowed him to win the duel, along with the trap he still had in his hand. "I do believe these are yours." He held the cards out to her, after which Arlomhe took them from him gently, but there was soon revealed to be another card.

"There is another card…why?"

"You conquered my **Possession of Destiny**, therefore it is only expected that you will know how to use it when the time is right. And…you would have won had I not used that to manipulate your options." His second phrase was quieter than his first as if he was somewhat apologetic for his strategy.

He turned on his heels. "When you are ready, take the staircase from which we entered. You will find the switch on your right, near the wall that shall slide aside as it did when we entered." He stepped toward the door. "Now, shall I go break the news to Nashin, or would one of you care to do the honors?"

"I'll do it." Sheon said apprehensively. He hesitated. "If that is acceptable to you, sir."

"Very well, Yagasawi." The R.H. waited until the boy was out of the room. "Don't think you failed…" He lowered his hood. "I was, and maybe still am, tempting myself to reconsider the consequences." He closed his eyes. "Would you want this proposition to be null and void?"

"I agreed to it. And I won't let you take pity on me…I shouldn't be expectant of pity. You don't seem too keen on giving it as is." Arlomhe said softly. "I am bound to our agreement. And don't try to sway me."

"Very Well. If that is what you wish, then I shall comply." The R.H. smiled somewhat madly. "Welcome to the Rare Hunters, dear one."

"Those words start with the initials of your alias…is that what they've stood for all along?"

"Let your mind think as it pleases…it could always stand for something else." He stepped toward the door. "I'll leave you be, Mheralo."

He silently stepped out of the room.

* * *

**DH: **Yay. I finished this chapter. Sorry for the wait. And if you haven't done so vote on my poll please. But review first.


	36. Past And Present

**D.H. A.N.: **Well I have another update of Powers Revealed…may be almost as good as Christmas Eve PJs…anyway, I hope you enjoy **Chapter Thirty Five: Past And Present. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: Past And Present **

Raji Rejorahl sighed contentedly into the pillow. An early night's sleep was a wonderful thing. Sleeping in late was just as blissful. She got out of bed and stretched, making a mental note to thank her employer for the generosity shown in giving her the night off. She sighed softly as she readied herself in her daily routine. Running a comb through her hair, she grimaced as she hit a particularly painful snag. She tugged at it and felt relieved as it came loose.

She took a seat with a slight sigh. The years always had a way of calmly reminding her that the marching of time would never cease. These past few days had been one reminder after another. She failed to remember exactly how long it had been since…

It didn't matter, it had been years…

A reminiscent sigh passed her lips as she closed her eyes, lost in her memories. She snapped them open as she heard the sound of something brushing against the floor. An envelope had been slid under the door, coming to rest about two inches past the door. The woman cautiously stepped toward the envelope, and slid it closer to her with her foot. She picked it up in silence, wondering what The R.H. wanted with her now. Raji slid her finger under the flap. She was rather used to getting messages from her employer. She read the note silently, thankful that there was no one to see her awe at the finely scripted note. She always thought it looked rather familiar.

**Ms. Rejorahl,**

**It has come to my attention that I have yet to reveal things that have been kept from you for far too long. I wish to right this wrong and would appreciate your presence in my office within the hour. If my notifications of this nature bother you, I ask that you make certain that I know of this upon our next meeting, so that I may find a more acceptable way of notifying you in future matters. **

**I remain ever-appreciative of your services.**

**R.H. **

Raji was quite perplexed. She knew everything she needed to know about her employer's personal and business affairs; not much, as it should have been. And his notes had never seemed so relaxed. _Too relaxed, _She thought, amending the assumption. The R.H.'s notes were always more relaxed than he was in person. But she decided it must have been important, sighing as she placed the note in its envelope, and carried it with her to her appointment.

Raji's nerves were getting the best of her as she approached the entryway to The R.H.'s office. She was a strong, often stern woman, whose prowess in her field was unmatched…but even with those factors in her favor, she found that even she couldn't shake off the intimidation The R.H. seemed to naturally exude. She shook as her hands turned the knob and entered the hallway. Stepping toward the second door, Raji breathed in deeply before hesitantly knocking on the wooden door.

"Enter." A stern, somewhat soft voice commanded from the other side of the door. Raji took another deep breath before entering as requested. She shut the door behind her. "Take a seat, Ms. Rejorahl." The same voice said calmly. She soundlessly and quickly did as she was asked.

Raji expected her employer to get right to the matter at hand, taken aback by what The R.H. asked next. "Might I interest you in some coffee, Ms. Rejorahl? It will help pass the time."

Blinking in surprise, Raji finally regained her power of speech after a moment. "Yes…that would be greatly appreciated." She said softly.

She was somewhat relieved when The R. H.'s next phrase held some of the usual grate his voice carried. "Cream or sugar?"

"No, black coffee is fine, sir." Raji replied. She smiled as the aroma gently wafted through the -room. Her eyes widened as The R.H. suavely slid the mug across the table with the exact amount of force needed so that it came to rest right in front of her.

The R.H. then poured a mug of coffee for himself, taking a seat soon after. "Tell me, Ms. Rejorahl…how long have you known me?"

"At least twenty one years, sir." Raji stated softly; swallowing hard.

"No," The R.H. replied smoothly. "You have known me longer than that…perhaps if I let you see my face, you would remember." Raji gasped as The R.H.'s hood fell to his shoulders. She remembered his face.

"You…you're…" Raji's voice dropped to a hushed whisper. "You're the boy I saw in the market all those years ago." She laughed lightly, her whisper vanishing. "I guess your sister caught up with you…"

"Yes, she did…" The R.H. forced a smile. Raji watched his eyes drift toward her ring finger. "Weren't you wearing an engagement ring then? I recall congratulating you."

Raji swallowed. "Yes, but…it didn't work out." She paused. "He got himself killed on an expedition with the archaeologist, Sheonel Sayagawi twenty-seven years ago, before we were married. I know that he was only in it for the fame…I know it. Fame was all that semi-lousy man ever cared about. His job was a good one, but he wasn't in it for any form of joy that one is said to obtain from their work." Raji clenched her teeth. "And to make matters worse, I had to move in with his equally lousy brother, working as a nanny of sorts for his son." She sighed.

"You seem rather… bitter about this." The R.H. mused, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"I was only bitter about having to live in the same house as my former fiancée's brother." Raji smiled at her next sentence. "Caring for his son was a good experience actually. He was as good as gold and better." Raji sighed, "That is, until his mother died." She breathed before continuing.

"He was married, with a young son, and…I was already working for you by this time, but had snuck out to visit him, because something just told me all was not well with him."

Raji was rather surprised when her listener completely ignored the confession and only said "Continue." His fingers were threaded comfortably underneath his chin.

"When I arrived, thanks to some help which I do not wish to disclose, the door was unlocked, and I let myself in." She inhaled sharply as the memories came back almost full force. "I was truly hoping I could be the one to break the news to him…but apparently someone thought they could do a better job." Raji was shaking hard. "I found him holding a note that his wife had left him. He was a sobbing mess, something that pained me far more than it should have." Raji was now on the verge of tears.

"If it affects you this badly, you don't have to tell me the rest." The R.H. stated firmly.

"No…I've kept this far too long to stop now…" The R.H. silently motioned for her to continue.

"His last request of me was to take his son and care for him as I saw fit. He died of a broken heart." Raji said the last words softly. "That was four years ago."

The R.H.'s eyes showed realization. "That's when-"

"That's when you first met Noinreil Nashin." Raji said softly. She heard The R.H. inhale sharply. "You should not sound so doubtful. I know I have never lied to you before."

* * *

**DH: **Well, this is another two-chapter part. I've started working on the next part, but it may be a little while. I'm gonna try and update **Jeweler** next.


	37. Past And Present Pt II

**DH AN: **Well I think I have spent enough time on the second half of this two chapter part. Please enjoy **Chapter Thirty Six: Past And Present Pt. II.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: Past And Present Pt. II**

"You've known this for how long?" The R.H. asked.

"Four years, sir." Raji stated softly.

"You realize you had no need to be worried about jeopardizing your position. I have yet to even start looking for a replacement that would be able to do half what you can." The R.H. almost chided.

"It was very foolish of me to even think that…" Raji admitted softly, taking a sip of her coffee. The warm liquid flowed down her throat smoothly.

The R.H. took a deep breath. "Now…to the real reason I have called you here." He took a large swallow of his coffee, after which he re-threaded his fingers before continuing. "Do you remember the note you received seven years ago, regarding the whereabouts of Filiron Rylae?"

Raji nodded slowly, not really wanting to know where this would lead. And yet, she found her interest piqued

"I wrote that." He confessed softly. Raji stayed silent. The R.H. continued, "I was rather uncertain of the results if you knew the truth…and I was still grieving myself."

Raji was speechless. So many questions were going through her head and she was unable to grasp a single one. "Tell me the truth," She breathed softly.

The R.H. breathed deeply. "Filiron Rylae has been dead… for seven…for seven years."

"How did she… ?" Raji asked softly, not wishing to finish her question.

"Childbirth." The R.H. almost barked, paling slightly as he fought tears coming down his face. "Ms. Rejorahl, if you would please lock the door." The R.H.'s voice was quiet, his efforts focused on fighting back tears, his efforts proven futile by the tearstains on his face.

Raji silently did as bidden. She silently made her way back to her seat. She breathed deeply. "Was she…violated?"

"No. I would die before I would let that happen to anyone." The R.H. almost snarled. He calmed himself. "Filiron was married t-"

"She was married?" Raji asked incredulously "I never saw a wedding ring."

The R.H. sighed. "I was told she always hid it from you, as she was afraid it would pain you." The R.H. exhaled "She obviously knew more of your past than I did."

"Filiron told you this?" Raji asked rather suavely.

"Now I did not say that, Ms. Rejorahl. I advise you not put words into my mouth."

"If she did not tell you, then how do you know so much?" Raji gently pressed.

"She did tell me." The R.H. exhaled softly. "I know, because … she and I were wed."

"For how long?" Raji asked; her tone more somber.

"Thirteen years, Ms. Rejorahl." The R.H. whispered solemnly. "Thirteen years too short,"

Raji took a deep drink of her coffee, feeling the mug tremble in her hands, before asking the next logical question. "You say that your wife, my very dear friend, died of complications from childbirth…" She paused until she saw the man before her nod in confirmation. "Did the child survive, sir?"

"You already have the answer to your question, Ms. Rejorahl." The R.H. leaned back in his chair with a small smile. "You've seen her…or have you forgotten about Arlomhe Sharti?"

Raji was at a loss for words. "She-you-?" She then sighed, resolving to keep her mouth shut before she could further make a fool of herself. Finally composing her thoughts into a strand of coherency, she spoke. "You should be proud." Raji paused.

"Why should I be?" Raji noticed the mug minutely trembling in The R.H.'s grip.

"Why shouldn't you be?" Raji softly retorted. "You are the only parent she has; the only one she has ever needed." Raji sighed. "And, though you are still pained by loss…a loss that will never leave you…somewhere in your packed schedule, you have successfully been able to instill in your daughter quite a decent set of morals coupled with the work ethic that I have yet to see in anyone else. "

"That is not all my doing, Ms. Rejorahl." The R.H. sighed "Because of that packed schedule, I am gone for a good portion of the year." He sighed again, placing his hand under his chin. "You may argue that I schedule these business trips at large enough intervals throughout the year. Ms. Rejorahl, I can assure you that they very quickly add up."

"Sir, do you realize that you are only further proving my point?" Raji knew she was treading on thin ice, and would need to change the subject before things got … out of hand.

"Yes, perhaps I am…" He mused. His tone was laced with doubt.

"You fail to see what is right in front of you. Your daughter, she doesn't simply take after one of her parents. She takes after both of you." She placed her elbows on the desk, sighing. "Can you not see that she has your eyes and facial structure, while equally possessing those that you have always admired when you think of your beloved?"

"Yes…I see that every day. Why do you find yourself easing into a subject that you cannot possibly begin to understand?" The R.H. responded softly.

Raji breathed deeply, the sensible part of her mind urging her to contemplate her response further, but the realization was too strong to ignore. "You speak as if it is a bad thing." She sighed, thankful that she had some sense to back up her response. "The fact that you understand is important." Raji sighed, her next phrase melancholy. "I know this, because I have seen those rare moments when my charge of four years is actually civil, and have seen moments where he reminds me how his father was before placement under my vigilant care." She sighed. "I can see that you care for your daughter's welfare more than anything else, for it is an unspoken promise you keep."

"A promise of what,…and to whom?" The R.H. asked bluntly, letting the phrase hang as he turned to face the wall.

"That," Raji replied somewhat tartly, "is your discernment to make, not mine." She paused. "I may know far more than I should, but only you know to what and whom that promise applies."

"Yes…" The R.H. drawled, swiftly and suavely moving to his next thought. "You do realize that the information I have disclosed to you is for your sole knowledge, and are aware of the numerous consequences that are liable to present themselves, should I learn this trust was misplaced."

Raji hadn't spared much thought to her job, as she had grasped the more subtle meaning of the statement. Even with that in mind, she hesitated. "I understand."

"You have no idea how easily people instantly think of the most obvious consequence; their occupation's fragile place at the mercy of an employer's whim. Not many realize that they could be one step away from being jobless from one day to the next. However, you are always one to grasp the concepts some have the idiocy to call subtleties. It is quite a benefit, wouldn't you agree, Ms. Rejorahl?" The R.H. had turned to face her; there was something about the reactions of others when he presented his sometimes irrelevant observations that always held a portion of his interest. He saw Raji merely nod, her countenance showing no signs of unease. Perhaps he hadn't been the first one to praise her attention to the myriad intricacies of circumstances. He sighed. "I have nothing more to impart to you as of now. If you would leave me to my affairs, and tend to your own…"

Raji needed no second bidding as she quickly and quietly vacated her seat, and stood facing the door. She sighed. "Thank you for the…" She hesitated, waiting for the correct word, "hospitality." Turning her head to face The R.H., she added. "If there is anything I can do for you…or your daughter…you know where to find me."

The R.H. simply nodded, slipping into the anonymity of his robe's hood soon after. Raji quickly unlocked the door, passing through the door, and shutting it behind her. She did not leave her position until she heard the door lock from the other side.

* * *

**DH: **I hope you liked the update. My next update will be** Healing Presence**; but sadly I have no idea when that update will be up, as I went back to class today.


	38. A Sleepless Night And A Sticky Floor

**DH AN: **Well I have finally updated **Powers Revealed, ** and I have a good start on the next chapter, so enjoy **Chapter Thirty Seven: A Sleepless Night And A Sticky Floor.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: A Sleepless Night And A Sticky Floor**

Sheonel Yagasawi spent the night sleepless. He had pushed the task of telling Noinreil of the outcome of the proposition to the morning. He had a feeling that Noinreil wouldn't take too kindly to learning the outcome at that late hour, given his own exhaustion of two nights prior after similar experiences. Stepping over to the sink that was in the room, he splashed water onto his face to awaken him further. He groaned, hoping that he was the only one who went sleepless; though he highly doubted this was the case. In fact, he was certain that if anyone involved in the prior night's ordeal got a copious amount of sleep, it was Noinreil.

Sheon silently let the fervent wish that their roles had been switched cross his mind for an instant, discarding the irate sleep deprived thought quickly. He knew his presence was required the evening prior for a reason. Regardless of the reason, he was certain that the outcome was not Arlomhe's intention, that she had done all she could to spare them from what was deserved. He hit his fist gently against the porcelain sink. She wasn't at fault, why did she…why did she take their embarrassment? She was shamed; and he had done nothing to stop it. She was safe, however and that was all he could have wanted.

He blinked as he realized he had left the water running. Shutting it off after splashing his face once more, Sheon silently grabbed a clean white towel from the shelf and ran it across his face, after which he hung it on a rack. He sighed as he left for the kitchen, hoping that revealing the outcome would be easier than it was to watch it unfold.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Sheon shuddered at the complete mess. Platters and utensils were stacked precariously, there were wet sticky spots all over the floor and to top that, the stench from the almost overflowing trash bin was bordering on unbearable. Apparently his coworker had an aversion to cleaning tasks. If Raji, or worse yet The R.H., his employer, saw the kitchen in this state…well that was a scenario he did not wish to entertain. With a sigh, he rolled up his sleeves and started the monumental task that lay ahead of him by taking out the trash, after which he decided the next logical step would be to take care of the rather precarious piles and lastly, mop the floor.

Scrubbing the platters roughly to get the food debris off; considering he hadn't the time to let them soak, Sheon grimaced. Noinreil seemed to leave others with the negative consequences of his exploits without any remorse, first him, and now Arlomhe. He leaned against the sink after finishing one platter, grinding his teeth in frustration. Not only was this going to take a vast amount of time, he shouldn't have been the one to do the clean up. If he wasn't gifted with such a benignly accepting nature, the next platter he grabbed would have been smashed to unrecognizable pieces. He was thankful he possessed the necessary self –control to avoid that outcome.

"Why are you remedying Nashin's error?" Sheon almost broke the platter solely from his instinctual reaction of surprise as The R.H. had stepped into the kitchen unnoticed; crinkling his nose in disgust at the faint odor that still lingered in the room. "Even if I had no knowledge of your whereabouts last night, I know that you are incapable of leaving even half a mess as this." Sheon slowly stepped away from the sink.

"What is it you want, sir?" Sheon's tone was polite, but unmasked apprehension danced through it, as he took to glancing at The R.H. cautiously through the corner of his eye.

"I request simply to speak with you, Yagasawi." The R.H. supplied.

"If I may…If you will allow me to…" Sheon motioned to the cluttered table on which the precarious pile rested with both unfinished requests, grimacing once more at its awful state.

"Of course." The R.H. stated through somewhat clenched teeth. "I find it shameful and in inexcusably poor taste that Nashin is incapable of realizing the value and the subsequent necessary care required for furniture of this manner." He minutely shook with annoyance at the boy's blatant disregard as he saw that a sticky substance had crystallized on the bottom platter in effect gluing it to the table. "I highly doubt you will be able to separate the platter at the bottom of this pile from the table peacefully." The R.H. started to walk out of the kitchen. "I have a matter to which I must tend. Seeing as you will be occupied with clearing the table, I see no problem leaving you to your task as I tend to mine." Sheon nodded, already moving half the pile to the sink counter. "If Nashin even takes one step into this room, you are to withhold your knowledge of the outcome of the proposition until he corrects the numerous errors in regards to the poor state you found this room in." A smirk graced The R.H.'s tone as he left. "If you do happen to damage the table in the process of separating the platter, you will not be held responsible, as the initial responsibility in the matter lies with Nashin." He then left the room, his departure as unnoticed as his entrance.

Despite the silence of his departure, The R.H. was nowhere near as at ease as he seemed. _It is an unspoken promise you keep, and only you know to what and whom that promise applies. _Though originally two separate sentences not uttered in succession, they seamlessly formed one complete thought within his mind, for they regarded a single subject, and both answers, though possibly the same, appeared to take great pleasure in eluding him for the time being. He bore the strangest feeling that he had prior encountered the very answer.

He had little time to ponder this, for it was not a long trek to the wall-switch mechanism that allowed for the quickest completion of his required task. Before proceeding, The R.H. ensured the door leading to his office corridor was locked, and his keys pocketed; he always locked the door into his office without a second thought, so that was of no concern. He pressed a tile on the wall, although he very well could simply step in front of the mobile portion of the wall, as it would result in the same outcome. The wall slid back at its master's gentle bidding, granting entrance at the mere touch of two fingers. The R.H. had no need to be concerned about triggering the mechanism on the floor; when the Wall-Switch was used for this task, the floor tile was deactivated, a secondary matter he had seen to after modifying this portion of wall to slide back as opposed to rising off the ground, noticing the possible flaw of the wall's vertical direction of movement two years prior; along with the realization that horizontal movement was more aesthetically pleasing.

The R.H. stepped into the newly revealed corridor, sighing softly as he heard the second mechanism of this Wall-Switch triad at work; sliding the wall to conceal the entrance and lower seven rows of tiles from the floor above to complete the staircase he now faced. Striding quietly upon the steps, he left the staircase as it was, rather than pressing the switch on his right to conceal it; he would soon need to once more make use of it to return the way he had come. Drawing an envelope from his inner pocket, he stepped out of the hallway and into the kitchen, only to take two lefts, which brought him to another hallway. He sighed somberly as he reached the first door on his right, sliding the note underneath the door with the tip of his boot. He stood there for a good half a minute, contemplating the answer that had finally chosen to reveal itself before retreating to the lower corridors.

After traversing the Wall-Switch triad once more, The R.H. made his way back into the kitchen of the lower corridors. The pile of trays was now at the sink, including the one that had been sticking to the table. The table still had the slightest amount of the mystery sticky substance lingering on its surface, but the crystallized portions were gone.

"A-all it took to remove the crystallization was merely allowing it to be under a warm dishrag and a minimal amount of scrubbing; I think it was some sort of syrup." Sheon stuttered slightly as he wiped the remaining residue off the table. "Apparently the substance is also on the floor, it certainly is sticky enough." He wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he walked over to the sink, placing the dishrag into the soapy water on the right side.

"You are the only person I can think of who would try something like that before using brute force to accomplish the same end." The R.H. murmured softly, knowing he was speaking of himself, as he would have used brute force before he tried another method to separate the platter from the table. "Now, if you would take a seat, there is a matter that I wish to discuss with you."

* * *

**DH: **Ok, sorry for the possible cliffhanger. The good news is that I'm already a good ways into the next chapter; unless something unexpected happens, that will be my next update.

On another note; as soon as I get it somewhat planned out; my coauthor Rugrat247 and myself will be writing a more cannon version of my Jewelshipping pairing. I'm excited about that. Please Review.


	39. The Tapestry

**DH AN: **Well, long time no update. I apologize profusely…hopefully this will appease you, my friends. Please enjoy **Chapter Thirty Eight: The Tapestry.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Eight: The Tapestry**

Mhera's eyes fluttered open, the blurry vision characteristic of the first milliseconds of conciseness soon giving way to a clear view of her bedroom ceiling. Sitting up in bed, she slowly massaged the back of her neck; the crick in it absolutely the only sensation she was aware of at this time. After a half minute of rigorous massage, Mhera sighed out of relief as the crick subsided.

Something then caught her eye on the desk. She stood, stepping lightly towards the mahogany desk; seeing her reflection in the lustrous surface of the dark wood. She didn't like the visage that met her; it bore an expression of someone who had been through far too much in so little time and still harbored doubt at whether events had even occurred as her mind insisted they had. Letting loose a shaky sigh, her eyes fell upon the deck of cards, neatly placed in the center of the desk. Absently, she picked the top card from the deck, soon after wishing she hadn't. She turned the card over in her hand repeatedly, hoping it would simply vanish; she shook hard, realization persuading her to wish that not only the card would disappear but that the circumstances that brought it into her possession would reveal itself as nothing more than a dream. It was a fool's pursuit, she knew.

With another shaky sigh, she placed the single card with the others, where they rested in the neat stack on the desk. Realization then struck…last she remembered, this was not the room she was in. Last she remembered her deck had been in disarray; the strategy used prior fruitlessly dissected over and over in hopes of seeing if she had been oblivious to a small detail that would have produced a different outcome if noted. Last she remembered she had been minutes from succumbing to sleeplessly aided exhaustion. Now she felt rested, her cards were in order, but the answer regarding how she was in this room-her room, she reminded herself- was still nonexistent. She then caught sight of a note that had been slid under the door. Mhera gripped the desk hard, shaking slightly. She was quickly tiring of these notes and their resulting mind games. The only plausible writer's alias was revealed and their objective achieved, so why did the notes still appear? Perhaps it was merely his preferred method of communication, and nothing more. Perhaps she was once again looking for the answer to a question that simply needn't exist.

Nonetheless, she picked it up, sliding her finger under the envelope flap. She removed the usual piece of stained paper with a small unsurprised snort. And yet, there was a failure to hide the slight slice of the softly awestruck intake of air as she marveled at the finesse, the skill of the penmanship, how the script flowed, how the paper was worn, yet well cared for, among numerous other subtleties. These notes, written and unwritten details alike, described his methods. It was clear that there was no visible spontaneity in the note, and nothing else clued it either, nor had there been any in his proposition and what followed. It was well-planned and efficiently executed to his specification. Attempting to keep all of this in mind, she read the note in silence.

**Dear One,**

**Your trial of the moment is over. However, be aware that your trials have not ended, but merely begun. Your proposition will be brought to its completion once you sign a contract. It will be waiting in the last room on the right, as will I. You are to come as soon as you receive this note.**

**I remain a vigilant watcher,**

**R.H.**

Mhera looked at it once more, this time, with doubt. But no matter what angle she looked from, a small comfort presented itself in the same handwriting that flowed across the page; simply from knowing the hand behind it. She stepped into the hallway, and to the last door on the right. Opening the door, she slipped inside the unlit, dark room. Why was she so careful, far too cautious, when she had no need to be? She hadn't been harmed during her time in the lower corridors. Surely The R.H. - her father- would never allow harm to befall her, by his hands or otherwise. Shaking that thought aside, she shut the door, sidestepping to the right, finding the corner rather quickly; she backed against that wall. The stone felt pleasantly cool under her fingers. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, as she could now see the door.

She gasped as the turning of a doorknob met her ears, cutting her slight bliss short. Softly purposeful footsteps only provoked the trepidation rising in her. She took to looking at the floor just as the footsteps ceased. "I see you came, Sharti." A softly chilled voice gently resounded throughout the large room. Twin purposeful fingers lifted her chin swiftly to look at a face in the darkness, the only visible feature of which were the icily curious amethyst eyes of The R.H. "You came rather quickly; most usually hesitate when I request their promptness, failing to realize they are merely postponing the inevitable. Your prompt presence is highly appreciated." He whispered the last sentence softly.

"I had no intentions of breaking any part of our agreement. It would not be in my best interest to." Her voice came out soft and submissive. The twin fingers receded slowly from under her chin in response, allowing movement if she so desired.

"I hold no power over you, Arlomhe. There is no need to be submissive now, for you are the one in control, not I." Arlomhe was slightly taken aback, this was one of the few times The R.H. had addressed her by her first name. He stepped away from her, toward the farthest corner of the room, stopping before he reached it to light a fire in the soon after revealed fireplace, the steadily flickering illumination spreading through the chamber as it hungrily devoured the darkness within the room. "You best learn that power and authority are two drastically differing concepts, ones that are far too often thought of as one in the same." The R.H. paused, stepping toward the newly revealed bookshelf. "Responsibility, while within the same category, is a different matter entirely…" His voice grew soft, laden with the faintest hint of guilt as he gently rubbed his fingers against the mahogany surface of the shelf. "Of the responsibilities I have, it is my hope that you are aware the ones I take most seriously… concern you." The last two words of the statement were almost inaudible. He stepped along the perimeter of the room, walking toward the door, avoiding Arlomhe's gaze. Continuing to walk the perimeter of the room, The R.H. stopped when he was on Arlomhe's left. He gestured to two burgundy chairs, placing a hand on Arlomhe's left shoulder to lead her towards the chairs with a soft, almost inaudible, sigh.

Once seated, Arlomhe looked at the small table on her left, noting that it was crafted of the same mahogany wood as the bookshelf she was facing, as she seated herself. "The…the contract…please…"

"Your promptness and hesitation once again reveal themselves, this time in tandem." The R.H. stated softly as he took a seat, threading his fingers. "Both are wise to have singularly in differing situations. When present simultaneously, these traits conflict; losing any wisdom that surrounds their use separately. "He inhaled. " Learn that…" The R.H. stated the two words briskly as he stood, stepping toward the wall opposite the bookshelf. "And you will be spared unnecessary doubt." Arlomhe quickly swapped seats, as it was quite inconsiderate to have one's back to someone speaking. The R.H. seemed to have no qualms regarding Arlomhe's relocation, for he continued. "In addition, before you think discernment and hesitance are one in the same, I advise you against it." The R.H. spoke the last sentence icily. "Hesitation is brought about by uncertainty, while discernment is brought about when one is certain of their options and the consequences that each outcome presents." The R.H. glanced toward Arlomhe with his next statement. "I assure you that this will be swiftly learned among other more practical objectives." The R.H. stopped near the only portion of the wall that prevented the firelight's almost rhythmic illumination to bounce off the surface.

Arlomhe slowly stood, watching as the R.H. gently, reverently pulled the mysterious obstruction aside enough to reveal a single section of the wall, on which the prominence of the faux-brick pattern, presenting itself throughout the room, was more defined. Tempted to step closer to better see the unknown process, Arlomhe found her intrigue satiated soon enough when The R.H. pushed in the sought out portion of the wall with two fingers, swiftly releasing the pressure created soon after. The section was now protruding from the wall. The R.H. leaned his head back on his shoulders, looking over his right shoulder as he pulled the wall section loose. "This section is a spring-loaded compartment, ideal for holding small objects of the same manner as these." Stepping back toward Arlomhe, he motioned for her to remain in her current seat, selecting to take the former seat instead.

He passed the now separated wall compartment to Arlomhe, revealing its contents of an old-fashioned fountain pen and a bottle of black ink, both objects seemingly ordinary. The firelight instantly added a sentimental value to both objects, as the letters "M.I." engraved in script into both the side of the pen and the front of the ink bottle were revealed. "Why are these…" Arlomhe picked up the writing implement carefully, "even here?"

The R.H. motioned toward the bookshelf. "Skim through any one of those volumes and you will see why." He stated softly.

"You take notes while you read." Arlomhe stated somewhat dryly, eying the book on the table, absently placing the pen next to it.

The R.H merely nodded twice in confirmation as he removed a folded sheet of stained paper from an inner pocket of his sleeved purple cloak. "The terms of this contract," He stated the words somewhat bluntly, "merely consist of the proposition's conditions, the results for both scenarios, and of course, the outcome." The R.H. set it on the small table. "Your signature indicates agreement to and understanding of the terms and your acceptance of the outcome."

Arlomhe hesitantly retrieved the pen from where she had earlier placed it as The R.H. uncorked the inscribed ink bottle. Shaking her head, she quickly set the pen down after a few seconds, gaze fixed upon the concealed portion of the wall. The flexible obstruction had caught her eye after The R.H. had moved it aside to retrieve the items he sought out, and nothing had succeeded in catching her interest since.

"Having second thoughts, Dear One?" The R.H.'s tone exuded the faintest amount of surprise. He watched as she stood and followed her gaze with his own. "Or has something merely caught your interest?" He managed to prevent his tone from betraying his realization. The R.H. stood, gently gripping Arlomhe's shoulders, halting her as she reached to touch the concealed portion of the wall. "Don't touch…" He stated vehemently, shoulders tensing. "Until you understand the value this object possesses." His second phrase was softer He stepped past her, his tensed body loosening slowly as he paced towards the wall. The R.H. touched a tile on the right, pressing it, almost coaxingly into its perfectly carved depression.

All Arlomhe could even think to do was stand in shock, mouth agape as the all too familiar sound of a Wall-Switch's response to its master's request met her ears. A portion of the concealed wall slid aside to reveal an oil lamp of reasonable size, the light from which filtered through the covering of emerald green cloth, showing a shield, divided in four sections by twin swords splitting the sections horizontally and vertically, embroidered in gold thread. A fine script above it, in silver thread, read "Rylae."

"This tapestry bears a coat of arms." The R.H. slowly stepped back toward Arlomhe, continuing in a softly respectful somber tone, "Your mother's coat of arms…." He sighed, avoiding Arlomhe's gaze as he heard her awestricken exhale. "It was given to her upon her engagement to me by a friend of hers." His voice softly grew wistful as he gently rubbed his index finger and thumb of his right hand against the cloth with slow rhythmic strokes, treating it with the gentleness that would be expected with a fabric so worn it was in danger of tearing. Arlomhe knew it would not tear under his gently purposeful touches, it was far too precious to him…everything holding his beloved's memory was treated with the utmost care.

"I'm-I'm sorry." She stammered almost inaudibly.

"For what, Sharti?" The R.H. asked sharply, turning to face her, eyes swiftly narrowed in silent intimidation, quickly changing to inquiry.

"For the pain I have caused you." Arlomhe stated softly, looking at the floor. "You loved her…" The girl was shaking…her words sharing the same effect. "A-and I-I… I-I took her away from you!" The R.H. raised his eyebrows at this. "Wh-why have you never held it against me?" She asked softly, tone alone revealing she was holding back tears; eyes still focused on the floor tiles, apparently still unwilling to allow The R.H. to see tears fall.

"Stop this…please …stop." The R.H. almost begged, voice barely above an almost anguished whisper. "I don't need a reason." He turned away from her. "How much must you see to realize that your mother…that she was my everything..." His voice was reverently soft. "How much must I show for you to realize that I would never allow myself to bring you harm, never blame you for your mother's passing?" The R.H. shook. "I promised her that I would never harm you. Dear One, can you not see that placing that blame upon you would go strongly against that?" His words were sharply racked with faint traces of a grief that seven and a half years had yet to even begin to abate.

Arlomhe blinked back tears. "Wouldn't it ease the pain if you were to forget-?"

"No, it wouldn't." The R.H. cut off Arlomhe's inquiry tersely, words still sharp, though lacking the grief of his prior statement. "I will not allow you to take this lightly; I can assure you, to dispute me on this matter would be quite foolish, Arlomhe." The final word of his statement lacked the edge of the others, the use of the first name once more presenting itself. Turning back to face her, The R.H. pressed the switch again; ceasing the luminescence that made the tapestry visible as the wall section slid back into place, once again at its master's bidding. "Now, there are other matters to tend to, are there not?"

* * *

**DH: **This chapter was supposed to be longer. But this portion has been done for a while and I was way overdue for an update. I have a good chunk of the next chapter written, as it was attached to this one originally. Hopefully it won't take as long. I get a break in a few weeks, and hopefully I can provide an update during that break. Sorry this took so long…please review.


	40. Promise Within Proposition

**DH AN: **I have another chapter. As stated prior, a good portion of this chapter was originally written as part of the previous chapter. Please enjoy **Chapter Thirty Nine: Promise Within Proposition.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Promise Within Proposition**

Once the illuminated tapestry was concealed from view, Arlomhe's power of speech returned; though the words that came held neither confidence, nor were they laced with the awe that would be expected after seeing what she had. "How often do you wish to be free from your memories of her…how often have you wished to forget?" Arlomhe hesitantly uttered as she backed towards and occupied her seat.

"What would grant you the inclination to think that is something that I have ever desired, or will desire, Sharti?" The R.H. almost snarled, swiftly turning his gaze to the wall. "There is nothing I have done that would suggest this." He exhaled hotly, turning back to face her. "Or are you foolish enough to think otherwise?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

Looking into the fire still crackling in the fireplace; Arlomhe only provided silence as answer to The R.H.'s challenge-laced inquiry, feeling the weight of his gaze. She found herself unable to adequately defend why the thought had crossed her mind at the fact that The R.H had concealed the tapestry so abruptly. The tapestry in and of itself was a simple yet complex expression of devotion. Cloaking it in shadows…expressed another thing entirely. His devotion was seldom-seen, yet she knew it existed within every action he took. It did not matter how well the devotion was hidden, it still lingered. When revealed and hidden as if it had never been present, and in the manner it was…it simply made no sense. The R.H.'s softly brisk voice jostled Arlomhe from her thoughts.

"It is not a wish to forget. Quite the opposite… it is a wish to prevent me from associating her with something that I must take complete responsibility for." He stressed the final two pronouns of his statement. Stepping back toward the chairs, his eyes were focused not on Arlomhe, but upon the contract that was seemingly forgotten on the side table. "She would have never allowed this to occur." The R. H. soundlessly took his seat. "She would have protected you from this...from me." He hissed as he slightly clenched his fists with a minimal amount of self-disgust, turning his gaze back upon Arlomhe soon after, the ice that was ever present in it melting for an instant. "You could have refused to take any part with this proposition… regardless of whether I gave you an option… " His voice shook. "And yet…you…still proceeded with it." The cadence of his words suggested that he was merely thinking aloud rather than seeking an answer from her. "Why?…is it merely that you are far too fearless for your own good?"

He had privately mused at an earlier time that she was not fearless, but merely better at hiding it than others; but that was in regard to a different matter. If she had been fearless in any aspect, it was that there was no fear of having outcomes of others placed in her hands…something that he still found…impressive.

Arlomhe was still silent, watching the firelight bounce off the polished mahogany wood of the table; concealing and revealing her reflection that the firelight played upon as well. Her gaze drifted toward the contract, and widened as she saw a signature already signed on the paper; the signature reading _Sheonel Yagasawi_. It wasn't her choice any longer. It was now her duty. She closed her eyes, standing slowly from her seat. _He has done this to protect me… why does he have a need to protect me… _she sighed in confusion, _when I failed to protect him? _

"You look troubled." The R.H. stood, looking at the contract as well. "Does your trouble regard this, Dear One?" He asked, delicately running his fingers over the signature, glancing towards her. "Yagasawi is as knowledgeable about the proposition and its outcome as you are, Sharti. He possesses all the knowledge he needs at this time, as do you. "

"No, he isn't. He never was…" Arlomhe's voice shook with somewhat furious fear, "until you let your plan come to fruition. And even then…" Her voice drifted off. "You made him watch that single-sided match…the match that you had all figured out, having calculated every possible maneuver I could have made." She knew that if he hadn't calculated it, he was prepared for all possible factors that could present themselves.

"You are merely using Yagasawi to mask your own feeling of humiliation. Is that any way to repay him?" The R.H. chided. "My aim was not, and never will it be, to humiliate you; you are the only one who has the ability to bring that sense upon yourself, dear one." The R.H. gripped the small ink bottle with two fingers and his thumb, as to prevent a spill of ink as he saw Arlomhe grasp the pen in her right hand; the liquid was quite difficult to launder out; he was aware of this, unfortunately, from experience.

"Th-thank you." Arlomhe stated shakily as she dipped the fountain pen into the ink feeling her hand shake minutely. She felt a hand merely fold itself over her left fist in silent assurance.

"I do not wish to clean an ink spill when it can simply be avoided, Sharti." The R.H. stated bluntly, his tone expressing something irrelevant to his words. The knowledge that this was neither the occurrence nor the time he intended to create and aid this circumstance had once again hit, this time with the full force only realization is capable of producing. As he had stated to Arlomhe when the proposition's outcomes were presented, he would eventually have sought his prospect's prowess, not solely for his own success, but for _her _success as well; he justified that it was more for her success than anything else.

As much as he wished that this could have happened differently, if only later, The R.H. realized…these circumstances would allow him to better protect her…allow him to keep his promise to her mother. That promise was one he would forfeit everything he had in order to keep. He knew he had everything and nothing underneath his fingers at this moment. The R.H. gently squeezed Arlomhe's hand, inhaling with an inaudible sharpness brought on by the proposition's swift fulfillment. He knew the eventual outcome would have come to pass, but these circumstances would never have been his preference. If he actually had all the elements in his control, that tile would have never collapsed…these circumstances would never have presented themselves …even if they had, he would have been able to resist the insurmountable temptation to take these circumstances as fate. He felt as if he were shaping her destiny without her consent, something that simply was not his place...something that he detested once he realized how close he had, and could still, come to repeating another's mistakes.

Arlomhe drew her hand from under the comforting touch, setting it on the contract to hold it steady on the desk. Looking at the paper simply made her shake. "I can't do this…I can't…I-I can't." She stammered once more, voice merely a whisper.

"You can." The R.H.'s voice was softly firm, the twin words annunciated briskly yet gently as he abandoned his silent introverted struggle. He placed his hands on Arlomhe's shoulders in silent assurance. "I know you can. If you were ever unsure of this at any point prior, I would have known." He rolled his shoulders back, removing his palms from her shoulders but keeping his fingers there. "If I were to inform you that this was neither the intended time nor place of this occurrence and subsequently rescind the proposition simply due to that, I highly doubt that you would accept my amnesty solely on the knowledge of this alone." He watched her face through the reflection of the table. "You are one who takes their word toward others very seriously, and refuses to let anything deter you from it. This is something in your favor, for it is not as common as it should be." He watched as the surprised look crossed her face, feeling the intrigue that he always sought when making these observations. Arlomhe's expression was not one of contradictive surprise but rather one that was realization-laced, yet confused.

"What do you mean? If these weren't the circumstances you desired, then why…?" Arlomhe couldn't quite complete her sentence accurately.

"Why use the circumstances at hand to my advantage?" The R.H. paused before far too calmly supplying the answer. "Quite simply, it is the same reason that one uses the cards they have in a certain order. The conditions permit it, and the opportunity exists. Is that not usually the case?" He attempted to chase away any inner doubt he still had regarding his role in urging these circumstances to this conclusion.

Arlomhe nodded in confirmation of his question, breathing in softly before her next inquiry. "What about mercy? Did the circumstances permit that?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she stood, giving thought to turning to face The R.H.; her shaking stance revealing enough of the doubt she possessed. She took instead to looking at the proposition's victor through the reflective surface of the table. The R.H. lowered his hood silently.

"Mercy has nothing to do with circumstances at hand. Mercy is the wrong word. Amnesty is the wrong word." His words, and the syllables within, were sharp, granting the sentences a staccato annunciation. "Clemency is the wrong word, as is leniency." He stroked her right cheek softly with two of his fingers, the next phrases abandoning the prior annunciation. "What you say is mercy is the fulfillment of a promise protecting you from harm." He drew his fingers away from her cheek. "It is a promise I will go to extreme lengths to keep. You are _mine_, Mheralo." The R.H. spoke the name softly, abandoning the girl's alias. "Not mine to take advantage of, nor are you mine to have at my mercy."He watched as the girl turned to face him. "You are mine to nurture and teach." He knelt in front of Arlomhe, gently stroking her cheek with one hand and placing the other on her shoulder. "And I am yours to consult in all matters."

"Would you have gone to these lengths if you were granted the same circumstances?" Arlomhe searched his face for any sign of the answer, exhaling softly when she found none.

"I cannot say." The R.H. softly responded as he withdrew his hands from their previous positions, and stood, slowly turning to step away, allowing the firelight to play upon his revealed face. "However, I will tell you this, Dear One." He paused, looking over his right shoulder as he spoke his next sentence. "Given the correctly altered circumstances, or proper incentive as the case may be, anyone would accept a fate offered them, so long as it remains in their favor. It is simply human nature to do so. I will repeat what I said to you behind the wall three days prior, Sharti; that you are no exception." The R.H. turned to find Arlomhe bearing a puzzled expression on her face. He continued; his tone soft and explanatory. "You possessed incentive, not a self-driven one, but one driven by the predicament of others, something truly commendable; that will sometimes work in your favor." He turned swiftly on his heel, slipping back into his hood as well as the tersely brisk manner of speech that was so familiar to him. "As that is not always the case, I advise you pick your battles wisely. Some would consider the mere acceptance and fulfillment of this proposition a complete lack of implementation of this crucial practice. However, I do not consider this as such."

Arlomhe breathed deeply, making a split-second decision, putting the pen to the paper, barely registering the formation of the strokes on the paper. Dropping the pen when finished, she began to breathe heavily. Arms fully extended, she stood braced on the table. Her hands slid inward, causing her elbows to bear the weight. Falling to her knees, she buried her head into her folded elbows, still panting; failing to notice the unprompted shaking of her body.

Her shaking ceased as she felt his hands supporting her with the gentle assurance that she would come to know was his alone, as father, leader, or any other duty he took on for her sake. "You were prompt with your decision, you did not hesitate, and you allowed yourself time to discern, something quite necessary given the circumstances." He placed her on the chair with great care.

Arlomhe glanced toward him, eyebrows raised in an inquiry that The R.H. almost innately understood, answering her silent question verbally; the previously abandoned ice now present in his words and gaze.

"You had a choice in this as soon as I pressed this proposition upon you, Dear One." He paused, his gaze and tone softening slightly as Arlomhe stood. "Subsequently you possessed the necessary duration of time in which to adequately appease the requirements of discernment mentioned prior; time that allowed you to consider all the factors, be certain of your options and fully aware of the consequences." He stepped to her left and around the table, now facing her. Placing two fingers upon the contract, he silently slipped it towards himself. He glanced at Arlomhe briefly, noting she was shivering slightly. The R.H also took note that the glow of the fire in the hearth was waning, the purpose of this encounter fulfilled. Yet he was aware that there was something he had forgotten until now. He drew the signed contract from the desk and placed it into his inner pocket. "I shall take this and return shortly." Pushing her gently back into the chair, he felt his sharp words contrast with his docile actions. "You are to stay here until I return." He glanced towards her as he made his way toward the door . "Is that understood?" Arlomhe nodded meekly, hearing the footfalls of The R.H. echo softly through the room as he made his exit.

The R.H. stepped into the hallway, tucking his chin into his chest with a softly satisfied sigh. He swiftly paced into his hallway, laying his hand softly on his bedroom door as if there were someone asleep on the other side; even though the physical need to perform this act had left seven years ago, a need that he could not explain took its place. At this moment he found himself unable to pinpoint why, let alone what led him to do this. He inhaled softly as he entered the room, silence his only companion. He pulled out the middle drawer of a dresser halfway out, feeling the smallest smile tug at his lips as the faint scent of spiced vanilla wafted through the air. It was an aroma that presented itself as reminiscent above any other feeling. He had accepted that there would be a void that could never be filled. That never made it any easier to deal with.

He drew a folded, gray, brushed cotton cloak from the drawer, the genuine smile conquering his face as the spiced vanilla scent permeated his nostrils and his mind. His expression then soured as he caught sight of the broken small glass bottle at the bottom of the drawer. He set the cloak down on the bed; silently picking up the broken bottle, shaking his head at the realization that the aromatic perfume had seeped into the wood upon the bottle's breakage. Disposing of the broken glass, The R.H. vigorously shook the cloak as a precaution against the future wearer from encountering any stray shards of glass. Satisfied when he found not one shard, he slung the cloak over his right shoulder and made his way back to the room in which he had left Arlomhe waiting.

The R.H. calmly entered the now darkened chamber with soft footsteps. His vision quickly adjusted to the darkness, after which he caught sight of Arlomhe dozing in the chair she had occupied for most of their encounter. He sighed softly, watching as her chest rose and fell rhythmically with the cadence of her breathing. Not wishing to disturb her, he quietly paced to Arlomhe's right. She roused lightly at the slight noise with a small gasp, sleepily supporting a portion of her weight on the right side of the chair. The R.H supported her by the shoulders as she stood. He pulled Arlomhe onto her feet. Hands still on her shoulders, he deftly slid the gray cloak across them, wrapping it around her small frame, leading her to the door. He sighed softly as he escorted her out into the hallway. The R.H. stepped out into the corridor, partially-shielding Arlomhe from the comparatively bright torchlight of the hallway with the draping sleeve of his cloak as he shut the door behind them.

"I wish to escort you to the lower corridors, for Nashin has yet to hear about the outcome of this proposition." The R.H. stated somewhat coldly, briskly leading her to the Wall-Switch triad. He pressed his palm far too calmly into the wall tile when countered with the brisk pace at which he had covered the small distance. As he heard the melodic clicks of the switch activating, he felt a light pressure on his right side. The R.H. glanced to the pressured direction to see the girl leaning sleepily against his side. "You grow weary." He vocally observed with a hushed voice, as he cautiously took Arlomhe into his embrace and carried her down the steps, protectively cradling her petite frame within his arms. He felt her snugly ease into the position, leaning her head into his chest. He soon heard the cadence of her breathing slow to the tempo of sleep's embrace. This simple moment further strengthened the bonds that had been tested throughout this ordeal; those of trust, security, and the assertion that she had complete sanctuary while within his care.

The R.H. stepped through the corridors, passing his office, padding through the atrium to reach the room in the lower corridors he allowed Arlomhe to use while within the nebulous network of passages. He deftly and silently opened the door to place Arlomhe gently on the bed, removing the cloak from her shoulders to drape it over her slumbering form.

The R.H. stepped back toward a chair by the bed, feeling his own eyelids droop. The intricate entirety of the proposition, and the resulting fatigue, had finally caught up with him. He let his head drop into his arms, his elbows resting on the table. Proposition's fulfiller and proposition's victor both granted sleep its long overdue victory.

* * *

**DH: **Yay another chapter done. Happy Thanksgiving. My next update will probably be a drabble for the Phantom Category. I have a Healing Presence update hand-written, so that might be coming soon. Thank you and please review.


	41. Taking Steps

**DH AN: **I have another **Powers Revealed **update. Please enjoy **Chapter Forty: Taking Steps.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty: Taking Steps**

Arlomhe awoke with a gentle sigh. Rolling over onto her stomach, she slowly rose to her elbows. She first caught sight of an oil lamp resting on the table, illuminating the room. Her eyes then looked past the lamp to see The R.H. asleep against the table. As she pushed herself onto her hands, the girl cocked her head to the right, watching The R.H. curiously. She caught a small smile on his face, it seemed the exhaustion this whole ordeal presented, and the peace that came after had taken longer to catch up to him than it had to her. That state of mind was unavoidable in this circumstance.

She sighed heavily, doubt once more closing an ominous hand around her mind as she sat up. _Why? Why does he…why does he want me to…see the results of my failure over and over again? _She anxiously ran her hands through her hair once, after which she set her hands under her chin. _I was told not to think I had failed. What troubles me so much about this? A failure would never have accepted a proposition. In that respect, I'm no failure._ She heaved a tense sigh.

The R.H. stirred slightly, leaning off of his elbows back into the chair. His head soon rested back on his shoulders, the small smile gone from his face; replaced by a pensive expression that set into his countenance with far too much ease. Any peace he encountered in slumber left him upon his wake. He stood; stepping towards the door, avoiding eye contact with Arlomhe until reaching it. Exhaling resolutely, he turned to face her, seeing her with only his left eye. "Shall we?" He turned, extending his right hand toward her. He watched as Arlomhe stood from the bed, and stepped towards him, once more taking the hand presented her.

The R.H. led her into his nebulous halls once more; the corridors his domain, the sanctuary within was his to grant or withhold. Aside from the first time in which the girl discovered the lower corridors, he had always offered her the gentleness of sanctuary…even then; upon her first, unintended, entrance; he had been rather docile towards her. This was to be expected; aliases aside, she was, and would always be, his daughter. That bond, not merely cemented through her mother's pregnancy, was mercilessly tested through this ordeal. The only thing confirmed by the pregnancy was the fact that she was his. He subconsciously quickened his pace.

The R.H. halted upon feeling a soft squeeze on his hand. "Sir-I-you're-…you were walking too fast." Arlomhe stated softly, due to both her shortness of breath and hesitance in word choice.

He turned swiftly to face Arlomhe, releasing her hand from his firm grip. "Then you should keep up." He stated briskly. Taking a few steps forward, he sidled against the right wall pressing a tile in order to command a Wall-Switch once more. "Now, Dear One; if you will follow me, we can proceed." The R.H. watched as Arlomhe wordlessly stepped into the newly presented corridor; following her into the hall. He pressed the first tile on the right upon entering, concealing the entrance as the wall slid back into place.

He placed his hand on Arlomhe's shoulder, gently pressing his fingers into it as he stepped in front of her. "You allow yourself to be led far too easily." The R.H. exhaled hotly, pacing through the hall quickly with Arlomhe a foot behind. He stopped as he reached the end of the corridor.

"You stopped… why…when you could simply continue on?" Arlomhe asked; her voice no more than a whisper.

"As I told you in my prior statement, you allow yourself to be led far too easily." He took her hand and placed it securely on a certain tile. "You must learn to lead yourself." His hand left hers on the tile. "Press the tile in, and lead." The R.H. then watched silently as the wall slid aside, allowing a small smile to cross his face as he watched Arlomhe exit the corridor. "You know where we are, do you not?" He stepped out of the corridor; following Arlomhe's gaze with his own as the girl looked once more into the atrium, his expression souring as he saw pallor ruthlessly sweep across her face.

"I know where we are…" Arlomhe's voice drifted off to a silent shudder. She turned to see The R.H. facing the door to the kitchen.

He looked at her with his left eye alone once more. "I shall go into the kitchen to see if it is in a better state than it was when I left it. You are to stay here." His gaze left Arlomhe, but not before he caught her perplexed expression. "The room was in a state I'd rather you not witness if it is revealed to be…unsatisfactory."

He left her, entering the kitchen. The sound of a scuffle immediately grabbed his attention; the two occupants of the room were oblivious to his presence. The floor was still coated in that mysterious sticky substance, a detail which impressed a look of displeasure on The R.H.'s countenance. He stepped silently towards the end of the doorway to look distastefully on Noinreil Nashin, who had the Yagasawi boy grasped by the shirt and was demanding to know the results of the proposition. Yagasawi vehemently denied Nashin the knowledge until the kitchen was clean, as The R.H. had instructed. The R.H. ensured that he would remain unseen before speaking.

"Nashin." Sheon quickly registered another's presence in the room as the warning for his "assailant" hung in the air. "Yagasawi speaks the truth." The words were calm, calculated; bearing tension that hung after each syllable passed the speaker's lips. "I suggest you let him go, or face rather…unpleasant consequences." Sheon gasped as Noinreil's grip tightened in response.

"I don't care." Noinreil snapped. "Just so long as he tells me-" Noinreil stopped midsentence.

"_**So, you do not wish to heed my warning…very well.**_" A smoothly hypnotic voice entered Noinreil's mind, ruthlessly sweeping the color from his face. He suddenly had no control over his body. "_**Release Yagasawi…now.**_" Noinreil attempted resistance, but felt his grip loosening.

Sheon watched in mild horror as Noinreil's eyes became dull and his face lost all color, breathing a small sigh of relief as he felt his captor's grip loosen to finally release him. Sheon watched as Noinreil took two forced steps backward. He was giving thought to pushing Noinreil against the opposite wall when The R.H. stepped out from the doorway.

"I wouldn't do that." The R.H. chided, silently ensuring that the Millennium Rod was out of sight. "If I were to release Nashin prematurely, you could very well end up in your prior position."

"You made him release me?" Sheon asked incredulously, choosing not to pursue anything further after seeing The R.H. nod in confirmation. "I suppose I should thank you."

"You have done enough already; anyone else in your situation would surely have surrendered the information regardless of requests to withhold it." The R.H. changed his tone sharply. "Nashin shall know the results of the proposition." He almost hissed, glowering at the boy in question. "However…unlike yourself and Sharti, who I allowed to sign a contract detailing the exact consequences; Nashin will only be told whether Sharti won or lost, seeing that the initial responsibility for your situation lies with him." The R.H. narrowed his eyes. "Does that seem fair enough?"

"It's not my place to say." Sheon uttered swiftly.

"A wise answer, Yagasawi." The R.H. nodded. "Now, there is something I need from you."

"From me?" Sheon asked.

"Yes." The R.H.'s tone softened slightly. "Sharti is in the corridor outside. Inform her that I found the condition of this room to be as unsatisfactory as when I left." The R.H. exhaled far too calmly. "Take her somewhere quiet. She wonders why she saw your signature upon the contract first…and needs assurance that she did everything she could have to see a different outcome, assurance that can only come from you."

"She told you this?" Sheon asked somewhat testily.

"Faces reveal more than words, Yagasawi." The cryptic statement had yet to begin revealing itself before a more straightforward one took its place, "Might I remind you that Sharti still waits and add that she is _alone_ in that corridor?"

Sheon bounded out the door, needing no further heeding. He found Arlomhe leaning against the wall, her gaze fixed upon the atrium as if she were looking into an abyss. Her face was pale, as if no color had graced it after the night prior. He tentatively set a hand on her shoulder, prepared to see her shrug it off. He was rather surprised when she instead glanced at him, her transfixion on the atrium now broken.

"Why are you here?" Arlomhe asked dully. She moved her gaze to the floor in no need of whatever pity Sheon would give her. She wasn't ready to face him yet. Doubt seized her mind once more, whispering echoes of failure.

"Because you shouldn't feel that you are going through this alone." The statement rushed out of his mouth. "I-I mean…"

"Th-thank you." Arlomhe whispered, unsuccessfully fighting back tears. Her eyes snapped to his, and she realized… she could show tears around him. She felt both his hands grasp her right protectively.

"Are you alright?" Sheon asked softly, catching a tear slide from the girl's cheek.

"I…I will be." Arlomhe looked somberly toward him. "What about you? Why did you put yourself in this position?"

"It was part of the proposition you agreed to."

"Just because I agreed to it doesn't mean you had to as well." Arlomhe stated softly.

"I remember that we were told that the outcome of this would be the same for Noinreil and I as it was for you." He released Arlomhe's hand to let his own fall to his sides. "I should be asking you why you agreed to this, yet it is not my place to know." Sheon sighed, turning to face Arlomhe.

"I think you know. If the roles were reversed I know you would have done the same." Arlomhe shivered slightly. "Shall we go somewhere a little warmer?" She took tentative steps away from Sheon.

"Of course. Where would you suggest?" Sheon stepped to keep up with her.

"Maybe we could go somewhere outside?" Arlomhe suggested.

"Just how would we get outside?" Sheon was perplexed. "I have another idea of where we could go." He led her by the hand through the atrium allowing her grip to tighten on his hands until they exited the large room through the right side. They walked towards the oasis.

* * *

**DH: **I hope you enjoyed this update. I do not know when or what I will be updating next. Please Review.


	42. Questions of Certainty

**DH AN: **I have another chapter of **Powers Revealed. **And only a day late from it's fourth anniversary of being published…Oh well. Enjoy **Chapter Forty-One: Questions of Certainty.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Questions of Certainty**

Sheon and Arlomhe stepped into the oasis, both silent as the cool air, and the realization of what had happened hours earlier, hit them. Sheon sighed softly. "I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything." Arlomhe murmured, removing her shoes and placing them near the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Sheon asked, somewhat alarmed.

Arlomhe laughed lightly. "I just want to feel something other than tile under my feet. Grass more than suffices." Flexing her toes, she felt relief. She slowly turned her head towards her companion, tone quickly regaining the dullness that was present in the corridor. "How do you think he will react to…to…the outcome?"

"I can't say for certain what his reaction will be." Sheon grimaced, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I know that he won't be too happy about it."

She rolled her eyes somewhat sardonically. "Anyone with half a brain could figure out that Noinreil would not be terribly pleased." Her brows furrowed. "I just hope he doesn't incur The R.H.'s ire."

"Why would he do that?" Sheon arched an eyebrow quizzically.

"From what I know of him, he is not calm when presented with things that he doesn't like." When she saw Sheon's confused expression, Arlomhe elaborated. "What he almost did last night when he learned that he wouldn't be watching the duel implies that." She stepped towards the bridge that led to the tree within the Oasis, stopping and shaking so hard she had to brace herself on the handrail of the bridge. "I'm thankful that he wasn't there to see me lose."

"You didn't lose on purpose." Sheon stated firmly. "You shouldn't have even agreed to that proposition!" The boy was now shaking. "What on-what on earth made you-made you think that following us was a good idea?" The crescendo of his voice failed to mask his trembling words .

"I wasn't going to let you put yourself in that situation." Arlomhe stated softly. "No one deserves to be pushed into something like that."

"But you…you found yourself in that situation that you wanted me to avoid!" Sheon almost glared at her, shaking his head minutely from side to side as his body tensed slightly "You know you didn't deserve that!"

"Sheon… please don't yell."Arlomhe felt her knuckles going whiter as she gripped the handrail harder. "You are not the first one to tell me that I should never have been in this situation."She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose once. "What happened cannot be changed."

"Why ?" Sheon asked softly, terror seeping mercilessly into his tone. "Why did you take that proposition?"

"I had to." Arlomhe stated firmly. "You need to know nothing more than that."

"Who really presented that proposition to you?"

"Why is it that you harbor doubt about something that is obvious, Yagasawi?"The question hung in the air before the speaker continued. "I was the first to present it to her." Both Arlomhe and Sheon turned around to see The R.H. step through the door. "As to why she accepted the proposition, the obvious reason would be that she felt that you didn't deserve being thrown into circumstances beyond your control with no one to intervene." He exhaled softly. "If there are any other reasons, those reasons are hers to impart to you if and when she wishes." His gaze swept over both Sheon and Arlomhe.

The R.H. changed the subject rather swiftly. "You know you will not succeed if you do not trust each other." His footsteps crunched the grass beneath them as he stepped towards them. "To a certain extent, you must trust me as well." He extended his right hand towards the boy. "Sharti accepted the terms of the proposition through accepting an outstretched hand; you are aware that she was fully aware of the consequences." The R.H. exhaled softly. "I ask that you accept a handshake, with trust that I will see that you know what you need to."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"Sheon almost growled, narrowing his eyes.

"You have seen for yourself how I have kept Sharti safe within my care, as I assured you I would. Do not doubt my sincerity." The R.H. warned. "I hold far more than you realize in my control."

Arlomhe stepped away with her eyes still on The R.H.; she was not too keen on being the subject of an argument, nor did she see a need to intervene. She caught sight of Sheon hesitantly accepting The R.H.'s handshake. Motioning for Arlomhe to come back to them, The R.H. looked back toward the door. "Yagasawi, you will be going with Nashin to get fitted for your cloaks tomorrow morning." The R.H. paused. "You leave at seven and best be early; your ride will not wait."

"I understand, Sir." The toe of Sheon's right shoe rubbed against the grass in a nervous repeating right to left pattern. "Is there anything else that I need to be aware of?"

"Not at this time, Yagasawi." He exhaled softly. "You are dismissed."

Sheon merely nodded, exiting shortly thereafter.

The R.H. turned his attention back to Arlomhe. "As for you, you will be coming with me to meet one of your more respectable colleagues who will be charged with being your guide to the procedures of The Rare Hunters as well as the one who will answer any questions you may have."

"What about…this?" Arlomhe hesitantly indicated the The R.H.'s cloak, holding the right sleeve between her index and middle fingers.

"I shall take you to a female tailor for measuring in the morning." The R.H. responded tersely as he pulled his sleeve out of her grasp. "Now follow me, Dear One."

"Please…don't ask me to leave here yet." Arlomhe requested softly. "I like the feel of the grass under my feet." She hesitated before adding "There's no echo here either."

The R.H. gazed at her, pondering her words. He closed his eyes with a sigh. "Very well, Sharti." He stepped toward the door. "I will return shortly." He left soundlessly.

Arlomhe sighed gently, inhaling the aroma of the grass that held a slight scent of lilies. Closing her eyes, she heard the sound of the small stream that ran behind her. Opening her eyes, she stepped across the bridge, running her right palm on the surface of the smoothly polished oak handrail. Facing the tree, her knees buckled. Tears crowded her eyes. _What have I gotten myself into? _The girl had to fight the almost insurmountable urge to uproot the grass gripped in her fists out of fright. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She sobbed, doing nothing to stop as she felt them rack her whole body.

"You should know by now what I think of tears." The softly cold voice of The R.H. came from behind her. "They will do nothing for you now. Quite frankly, tears do not suit you."

"I can't hold them anymore." Arlomhe murmured, turning to see that The R.H. was no longer wearing his cloak; she now saw he was wearing a short sleeve shirt of the same color and dark colored pants. She also saw that he held two bowls in his hands.

He knelt down carefully, ensuring that he did not spill either of the bowls. Setting them both to his right, he spoke softly. "You haven't eaten recently; Raji was kind enough to make this." He gestured to the bowls. "It's oatmeal with cinnamon. Eat." He requested tersely as he pressed the dish into her hands.

Arlomhe hesitantly took the bowl from him. The oatmeal was thick, and brown with cinnamon. She watched as The R.H. sat cross-legged across from her. He ran the fingers of his left hand against an area of grass underneath his palms. "Something is troubling you." He murmured, seeming to ignore the tears still present on the girl's face.

"What happens from here?" Her voice was soft, accenting her pensive expression. Waiting for an answer, she took a bite of the oatmeal with a small smile that quickly left when she set the spoon back into the bowl.

"I assume that means this was exactly what you needed." The R.H. murmured. "I will let Raji know." He took a spoonful from his own bowl as he pondered the question asked of him. "Beyond what I have already told you, I am not sure of what will happen from here."

"But…you…you were sure about everything before this." Arlomhe furrowed her brows.

"This has come much sooner than I would have wished." The R.H.'s gaze was fixed not on Arlomhe, but on the boughs of the tree behind her. "This was not the time I would have chosen; the circumstances were far too good for me to ignore." He stated somewhat bluntly. "You must understand that."

Rather than inquire further, Arlomhe pondered The R.H.'s words. She looked at the grass she had almost uprooted as she finished her food, running her fingers along the soft grass. She heard The R.H. pick up the bowl that she had set to her left, and heard him leave the oasis soon after. Standing, she turned her gaze to the oak. She leaned against the trunk, resting her hands on the bark. She exhaled as she ran her fingers across the bark, feeling a nook that two fingers fit into perfectly. Letting them rest there, she closed her eyes. This room held peace amidst the chaos she had thrown herself into.

Arlomhe felt a hand rest lightly on her right shoulder. She turned to see The R.H. observing her. "Follow me; your guide is waiting in my office." The R.H. started for the door

"Wait." Arlomhe was somewhat surprised when The R.H. turned to face her.

"What?" He asked tersely, leaning lightly on the railing.

Arlomhe pursed her lips, uncertain of how to ask her question. "You have used the phrase 'Rare Hunters' at least twice after the proposition." She inhaled deeply before asking her next question. "What are they?"

Her eyes searched his face, noting the frown that set into The R.H.'s countenance far too easily upon hearing the inquiry; she also inwardly squirmed as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The R.H. pondered simple question. It gave her the impression that he didn't wish for her to know the whole truth and was searching for enough satisfy the question. "The Rare Hunters are..." He paused for a short moment. "merely the organization whose meetings you stumbled into twice, and are the part of as a result of the proposition. That is all you need to know at this time." He waited for the girl to retrieve her shoes and ushered her into the hallway. Arlomhe sighed, unsatisfied that her question was only answered by the obvious.

The echo of their footsteps resounded through the corridor as they made the short trek to his office. _She's right, _The R.H. thought, _there is an echo everywhere. _ Once they reached the door of his office, The R.H. halted. "Wait here. I will retrieve you when necessary." He quickly set his hand on Arlomhe's shoulder in an almost fatherly reassurance. Letting his hand drop from her shoulder only when he stepped forward, The R.H. turned the doorknob and entered his office. Arlomhe winced as he slammed the door; it seemed he had picked up on her frustration at the answer he had given her.

* * *

**DH: **I apologize for the awkwardness of that question and answer in the third and second to last paragraphs. There was just no other way I could answer that without The R.H. experiencing a horribly-timed slip of the tongue. Please Review.

If you have something that you want to see before **Powers Revealed** ends, please let me know via Private Message. I have one or two chapters and the Epilogue planned, then I start **Powers Of Loyalty**.


	43. Behind A Closed Door

**DH AN: ** *blows dust off of fic* Hi! Ok, it's still Christmas Eve somewhere and as par my tradition, you guys get a Christmas Eve update from me. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all. Please enjoy **Chapter Forty-Two: Behind A Closed Door.**

**AN 2: **Special thanks to Author **meijosui **for allowing me to use creative license in regards to Bryn Harkin.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Behind A Closed Door.**

Bryn Harkin stood nervously in the office as he stared at the note serving as his summons that rested in his hands, simultaneously surprised and worried that he found the office unlocked and its owner absent. He ran a hand smoothly through his short mousy brown hair once. His brown eyes were the only thing that moved after that. He immediately averted his eyes to the front as he heard the slam of the office door, successfully masking a wince as the echo reverberated throughout the office.

"Your promptness has successfully served you yet again." The R.H. motioned for Bryn to seat himself in the chair out of two that was closest to the door, after which The R.H. took his own seat in the executive chair behind the desk. "I shouldn't be surprised; you are one of the few who has proven quite dependable when it comes to punctuality." He threaded his fingers loosely, placing his elbows on the desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Bryn asked tentatively, holding the note in two fingers of his right hand, his thumb on top of the stained paper.

"Ah yes. You are also one to be rather prompt when it comes to matters at hand." A habitual slight smirk graced the face of the male behind the desk. He stood abruptly, pacing toward the filing cabinet to his left, near the door. He rummaged through the top door, pulling out a one-inch binder marked with the numerical series: 2796-427546. Returning to his desk, he gently pulled the binder open by one of the tabs therein. Bryn watched nervously as eyes quickly scanned the page's contents. He was jolted from his nerves by two knocks on the door.

Arlomhe waited anxiously after The R.H. went into his office. She wrung her hands repetitively in a nervous matter in attempts to delay the presence of sweat on her palms. The action was proven futile. She attempted to relax but the tension remained.

She closed her eyes and involuntarily clenched her teeth. From the second they left the oasis, she was aware that the answer she was given in response to her inquiry about the Rare Hunters did nothing to put her at ease. The R.H.'s avoidance of giving her any information beyond what she already knew simultaneously irked and nerved her. The irritation she was feeling would best be kept to herself; it was a task that seemed easy enough. She paled and shook for a second. Her trepidation would be more difficult to conceal; The R.H. had been able to pick up on faint traces of doubt just one day prior… nervousness would be far too easily perceived. And that would not be in her favor either.

The girl whirled around as she heard footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. Arlomhe heaved a relieved sigh as she saw it was Raji who stepped toward her. The woman held a tray on which rested two insulated pitchers, one black and one white, as well as small square containers that held sugar and dry creamer. Arlomhe caught sight of what looked like teabags as well. She was not surprised at the absence of coffee mugs on the tray; she surmised The R.H. had a set of mugs in his office for these occasions. She hadn't seen him without one resting on the desk when she could spare glances at the room's furnishings during their previous encounters in his office.

Raji smiled slightly, seeming to perceive Arlomhe's apprehension. "Will you knock on the door twice for me? I would do so myself, but my hands are full." Arlomhe nodded, knocking twice as requested.

Though the sound was muffled by the closed door, Arlomhe could not help but inwardly squirm as a single sentence crisply filtered through it. "Harkin, retrieve the tray from Ms. Rejorahl and see Ms. Sharti in." Arlomhe quickly backed away from the door, stopping when the obstruction creaked open softly.

Bryn blinked twice, staring at the girl. Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw The R.H. nod his head slightly. With a small reluctant sigh, the brown haired male gently removed the tray from Raji's hands as he gave her a small nod of slightly forced gratitude. He then raised a brown brow as he surveyed the girl whose height came to a zenith at his hip. What was she doing down here? Unless… she was the one who snuck into the meeting a few nights ago. He had to resist the urge to pummel two of his idiot cohorts after they were unable to stifle their irksome laughter at some horrid pun he had been unable to catch. Fortunately, the subsequent entrance of The R.H. silenced the two quite nicely. Sighing with slight resentment, Bryn set the tray onto the small mahogany side table where three substantial sized mugs waited to be filled at his right. He then returned his attention to the girl, who was clenching a portion of the tan cloth of her garment in her fists.

He tentatively placed a hand on her right shoulder, speechless as the tension seemed to leave her body at the simple gesture. Not wishing to ruin whatever relaxation had come to her, Bryn calmly led her into the room. He removed his hand from her shoulder and shut the door. He turned his head to the right only to see the girl quickly reach for the black insulated pitcher. She had just gripped it in a position where she could pour the liquid into a cup with ease when The R.H.'s voice halted her. "That is not your purpose here, Sharti. Pour something for yourself and have a seat." Bryn watched the girl hesitate, still with the pitcher gripped in her fingers. He placed his hand on her shoulder once more and watched as she slowly relinquished her grip on the ebony carafe and reached for the white one, pouring the liquid therein into a deep blue mug before plunking a teabag and a rather generous amount of sweetener into the cup as well. She set it on the desk and looked at The R.H. and then to her left at him.

Her gaze returned to The R.H. "If you would allow me to…to get your drink, I'd feel better, Sir."

"I said have a seat Sharti." The R.H. almost hissed.

The girl mutely stood still, and turned to face the table again. Bryn watched in mild horror as she quickly snatched up the black pitcher, poured the coffee into a matching black mug, and moved to place it on the desk alongside her own. Instinctively, Bryn gripped the coffee mug a second before the girl's hands were invisibly pinned behind her back against her will.

Swiftly setting the mug on the side table, Bryn skittered away until his back met the door. He watched as The R.H. rose far too slowly from his chair and stepped toward the girl, whose eyes frantically scanned left and right as to seek anything to avoid The R.H.'s cold glare. Bryn turned his head away, shutting his eyes and hoping against hope that this girl would come out of this far better than he had.

Arlomhe panicked when her hands were pinned painfully behind her back without warning. It was as if someone was digging their fingernails into her wrists. Frantically, her eyes went looking for the other man, however upon seeing him cower at the door, her stomach churned uncomfortably. She paled and returned her gaze to the front as The R.H. paced toward her.

"You will learn to do as you are told, Arlomhe Sharti." The last two syllables of the sentence were harsh and blunt. His eyes met hers as he jerked her chin up with two of his fingers, continuing with a deathly calm voice. "Consider this as your first lesson: Defiance of any sort will not be tolerated." He knew she wouldn't dare look at his side to confirm the Rod was held tightly in his grasp just as he was sure that she was no fool. He paused, glaring at her, and was satisfied to see her shrink back slightly. "Is that understood?"

"Y-yes." Her voice shook with fright as the invisible grip tightened around her wrists. "It won't happen- it won't happen again." Arlomhe flinched as a grin spread across The R.H.'s face. The expression vanished as quickly as it had appeared and she collapsed to her knees as her hands returned to her sides.

"Get up." The R.H. stated through lightly clenched teeth. Arlomhe heard the distinct somewhat snapping swish of The R.H.'s cloak as he turned to face his desk. She stood as The R.H. turned his attention to the male still backed against the office door. "Harkin, if you would return to your seat…" Footsteps echoed throughout the office as the male stepped toward his allotted chair. Arlomhe stood, still facing the desk, ignoring the sound of the chair beside her now bearing weight.

"Sharti," Arlomhe's fright-filled gaze immediately followed The R.H. as he stepped behind his desk. "With some reconsideration, I believe I would like that mug of coffee on the side table. After you bring it here, you may take your seat." Arlomhe did as requested, placing the black mug onto the desk in front of him before backing into her seat. Collapsing into it, she stuffed her hands into her lap.

She glanced to her left at the male. His face was set into an unreadable expression. He leaned onto his knees, breathing heavily. "Sir…why is she here?"

"You would probably know why if you were in attendance two nights ago." The R.H. stated.

"I-Sir-my sister called me… she doesn't call often and…I lost track of time." The male's speech was filled with hesitation.

"You do realize the issue of your absence will not go unaddressed." The R.H. watched as Bryn nodded slowly. "It really is not my place to say why she is present." Arlomhe shrank back as his gaze fixed on her. "Sharti, if you would, please tell exactly how and why you are here."

Arlomhe blanched, the color slowly draining from her face. She closed her eyes, not wishing to acknowledge either male in the room visually. "I slipped into one meeting, and... then I slipped into another two nights later." She opened her eyes and inhaled as she saw that familiar look of satisfaction in the frightening amethyst eyes so similar to her own. "He allowed me to leave after the first meeting unscathed." She lowered her eyes. "When I slipped into that atrium a second time…H-he offered me a wager…a proposition that I was unable to refuse…" Arlomhe spared a quick glance at The R.H. before focusing once more on the tile at her feet.

"What was the proposition, Sharti?" The R.H. pressed.

"If I won, I would go free." She shook her head slightly. "If I lost, I would be forced to join your ranks, as I knew too much and you do not let trespassers off lightly…"

"How was the proposition to be carried out?" The R.H. stood slowly, looking down at the girl in the chair.

"I-it was a duel with the stakes clearly known, S-sir." Arlomhe stammered.

"You aren't explaining your circumstances to me." The R.H. stated softly, cocking his head toward the male in the chair. "I was there. I know all of this already."

Arlomhe inhaled to continue, but the male beside her spoke first. "She really doesn't need to say anything more." He stood abruptly, not meeting The R.H.'s gaze. "She doesn't need the loss rubbed in her face any more than it already has been."

"And how can you be so sure that she lost our little wager?"

"You wouldn't have asked me to bring her in here and she'd be working in the kitchen, where she was originally assigned, Sir."

"How do you know that I assigned her in the kitchen?"

"She attempted to serve you when she first came in." He stated pointedly with a soft submissive undertone.

Neither Arlomhe nor The R.H. spoke after that. Arlomhe sipped the tea from her mug, extremely grateful for the reprieve from the interrogation. The warm liquid eased her shaking.

She cautiously watched The R.H. grip his own mug, the right fist locked around the handle slowly going white. "Very good, Harkin." The R.H. murmured, surrendering his grip on the mug soon after. He laced his fingers, eying both occupants of the chairs before him. "I suppose you both want an explanation of why you are here." He stood, noting that neither individual answered his inquiry.

"Why am I here?" The male, Harkin, asked somewhat sharply after a minute.

"You're here because you were en absentia at the last meeting." The R.H. stated tersely. He gestured to the girl. "Sharti is present due to the circumstances of her uninvited attendance at that same meeting."

"And…you think that sort of justifies having us in the- in the same room would be a brilliant juxtaposition?" The male asked, shaking slightly.

"That was merely a coincidence Harkin." The R.H. snapped, turning on his heel decisively. "You know better than to make assumptions regarding my methods." He circled the seated male. "You are one of the few who has not incurred my ire. I would hate to see you jeopardize that." He stepped back to the desk. "You've always presented well in the presence of guests. What prevents that now Harkin?"

"She's not exactly a guest, Sir…"

"Do you see anything identifying her otherwise?"

"No…"

"Now that we understand each other, I will inform you both why you are here." The R.H. stepped in front of Arlomhe, shifting his attention between the two. His eyes stopped on the male first. "Sharti lost the wager." His eyes shifted to the girl. "As a result, she is to join my ranks." His gaze returned to the male. "You have a fair track record, something that you've almost tarnished numerous times." Another focal shift. "Harkin has always managed to avoid that outcome." The R.H. stepped behind the desk, facing the wall. "He can often be far too careful." He turned his attention once more to the girl. "You also are often far too careful."

Arlomhe was shaking as his eyes narrowed slightly on her. She now had a two-handed grip on her mug, willing the shaking to cease. She found it useless as she heard the liquid in her mug slosh against the sides. "W-why are you doing this?"

"It isn't simply to watch you squirm as if the discipline that has twice favored you is now lacking." He stepped towards her, wrapping his hands around the mug gripped in the girl's shaking grasp. "Be careful. You'll drop this if you shake any harder." His voice was calm and soft as he felt her hands pull away from the mug, leaving his alone holding it. He placed it on the desk, and turned to face the two once more.

"We-well?" The girl stuttered. Her eyes were focused on The R.H., fright and fear at the back of her mind, pounding, wanting to just bolt from this room. She glanced over at the male in the chair and paled as she saw that the same things in his gaze.

"Well what, Sharti?" The R.H. countered. "If you want something you will need to finish your statements and quit stammering."

"Why _are_ we here?" Arlomhe stood boldly.

"So you have a spine after all." The R.H. chuckled darkly, circling her. His second circle brought forth a response to her question. "I have my reasons Sharti. You'll soon know why you both are present." In the middle of his third circle, he stopped abruptly. "How forgetful of me; you two have yet to be introduced to each other of your own volition." His next sentence was somewhat facetious. "I apologize for being a poor host." He stepped towards the door. "I left something in another room that I need to retrieve." He unlocked and opened the door. "I have no doubt that I can leave you two to get acquainted." Before either could protest, he exited and slammed the door.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" The male asked.

"I don't know." Arlomhe sank into her chair, terrified of the one who had just exited the room.

The male shrugged out of his cloak. "Hopefully long enough for me to have a reprieve from cooking in this thing. How he stands being in one of these constantly is beyond me."

Arlomhe laughed softly. "That's something that we'll probably never know."

The male stood and poured himself coffee and plunked a spoonful each of dry creamer and sweetener into the mug with a soft sigh. "You want another cup of tea?" He looked over to where the mug rested on the desk. "Whatever's in there has probably gone cold by now." The girl nodded as the male stepped over and grasped the mug. "My name's Bryn, by the way."

He poured hot water into the mug, replaced the teabag and added three spoons worth of sweetener into the liquid as well. Placing it carefully into her waiting hands, he stepped to retrieve his own mug and then sank into his chair. "Since The R.H. isn't here, why don't we just rotate our chairs so that we're not staring down that desk? It's a bit intimidating even when no one's sitting behind it."

Arlomhe nodded, turning her chair to face his. "I'm… Arlomhe." She took a sip of her tea. "Thanks for speaking up for me…earlier when…"

"If it were anyone else, I wouldn't have." Bryn sipped his coffee. "You looked like you'd heard enough of it already."

"Dare I guess that what you did was really bold?"

The liquid in Bryn's cup sloshed quickly against the mug as he jolted from his rather relaxed position. "Extremely. I'm shocked that he simply shrugged it off. Probably knew there is only so much intimidation a person can take in one sitting."

"Something tells me I don't want to know what normally happens." Arlomhe drank from her mug.

"You really don't want to know." Bryn stated, fixing his gaze on the wall behind her. "Let's just say it makes his current behavior seem normal." He sighed. "You probably have caught glimpses of what normally happens already."

"I'll-I'll take your word for it." Arlomhe emptied the mug and set it on the floor. "You have a sister?"

"That was established fairly recently."

"I take it she doesn't call often." Arlomhe stated softly.

Bryn nodded. "She doesn't like to call much, thinks it's too much of a hassle."

"Clearly, you don't think it's a hassle." Arlomhe smiled.

"I wish she would have called earlier. I would have been in attendance if she had called a half hour prior."

"Between you and me, you didn't miss much…two nights ago."

"There's no such thing as confidentiality here. That's one thing you need to learn now." Bryn then cracked a small smile. "Plus, I know I missed what got you in this mess in the first place. I'd say that's a lot."

"It was." Arlomhe stated simply. "Too much in so little time."

"I don't doubt that…" Bryn stated softly.

"I hear footsteps." Arlomhe stated softly. They quickly righted the chairs and Bryn wordlessly slid back into his cloak just as the door opened.

The R.H. calmly paced into the room. "I see that you two are somewhat acquainted." He watched as both silently nodded and kept their eyes on him as he stepped behind the desk. "Harkin, you are to further acquaint Sharti with the procedures and regulations of the organization. Before you protest," He stepped to the right and stopped in front of the seated male. "need I remind you that you are still in my good graces?" The R.H. sighed, looking almost apologetically towards the girl in the chair on his left. "I'd rather someone with your degree of tact take care of her."

"Of course, Mas-"

"That is all I require from you, Harkin. You are dismissed." Arlomhe watched Bryn arch an eyebrow incredulously, a tell that something was a tad amiss; a tell that The R.H. rather quickly dissuaded. "The matter of your prior absence is one for discussion between two rather than three."

"O-of course, Sir." The last word sounded slightly foreign.

"You are dismissed." The R.H. repeated tersely. Bryn left wordlessly.

Arlomhe stood from the seat.

"You stay, Sharti." The R.H. stated quietly. He watched her reclaim her seat and stepped in front of her.

"You have a choice to make, Dear One." His tone was soft, delicate. He took the seat to her left.

"The contract was-"

"Not the choice I speak of." He inhaled and exhaled twice. "I could easily make it known that you are greatly favored though putting you at a rank befitting of your potential." His voice gained a terrifying edge as he continued "Those who disrespect my higher ranked employ disrespect me, the latter something that I do not tolerate as you experienced firsthand."

She was silent as The R.H. stood from the wooden chair, which wobbled slightly at the movement. She finally willed herself to speak. "You said that I have a choice." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "What is the other option?"

"Your other option is to start from the bottom and earn all of your ranks by merit." The R.H. stated. "Know the only reason I offer you this choice is that I am torn between these two courses. Both have their advantages." He leaned his head back, permitting his hood to drop to his shoulders. "Entering from the lowest rung would see you determine your own pace to a certain degree." He rubbed his finger on the desk in a circular pattern.

"And the other's advantage, Sir?"

"You earned it." The circling of his finger ceased as he turned to face her. "Not many retain their discipline when I serve as their opponent. It speaks volumes when someone does."

"You forced that."

"And you rose to meet the challenge placed upon you Dear One. I reward that."

"I was reckless."

"I don't see it that way."

"You never see it as you would if it were another."

Arlomhe watched the one who had controlled the conversation from its beginning attempt to form words, too stunned to even think of giving them voice. "That is quite the accusation to make." The R.H. murmured after a moment of looming silence, a slight frown tugging at his lips. "On what grounds have I proven this?"

"You were careful when I angered you…" Arlomhe's hair fell into her face and she did nothing to correct it; the cover provided for her tears was far more beneficial. "That was terrifying." She was shaking now. "You could have broken me."

He paced towards her. "Things broken are quite difficult to repair. A too soon broken spirit is almost irreparable." He murmured softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yours is not one that I wish to break at all."

"Wh-why were you so- so gentle?"

"You are mine." He stated softly as he clenched his fists. "I _can't_ see you as I would another."

"You have to." The girl paused. "I've been under this name because your actions insisted upon it."

"My actions, Sharti?" He placed two of his fingers underneath her chin. "What of your own actions that furthered this set of circumstances?"

Arlomhe did not answer.

"Your choice, Dear One." The R.H.'s phrase was soft, yet in possession of a demanding edge as he turned back to face his desk.

"Let me earn them." She watched as he turned to face her and fought the trepidation that inched up her spine as his eyes searched for any hint of reconsideration. "I-" Arlomhe swallowed hard, hoping that her fear went with it. "I want no favors."

"What gave you the impression that you would be favored with either choice?" The R.H. stepped towards her once more and lightly tapped his index finger on her nose twice. He lowered his finger with his next statement, a thin whisper that successfully sliced through any silence at that moment. "I give no favors and show no mercy; learn that, Sharti, and you will prove yourself on that knowledge alone." He watched her pale steadily as he stepped towards the door. "You are now dismissed Sharti." The R.H. stated crisply as he opened the door. "I expect you to meet me here in ten hours for the trip to the tailor."

Arlomhe nodded, but did not stand, nor did she turn to face the door right away. When she finally did stir, her movements were slow and labored. She ambled to the door, eyes focused on the tiles at her feet.

The R.H. halted her before she exited. "Why is your anxiety so pronounced?" His eyes bore into hers with curiosity mingled with intimidation in his gaze. "It was not so apparent the night you took the proposition."

"Perhaps that was because it wasn't what you were looking for. It was there, I can assure you of that." It was a statement that found the girl unusually straight rather than succumbing to nerves. She stepped out without another word.

Behind the now closed door, The R.H. permitted a small smile.

* * *

**DH: **Once again I apologize for my absence. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year. Please Review.


End file.
